Ten, który uratował cię od wiecznego potępienia - część 3
by Nigaki
Summary: Dean i Sam kontynuują poszukiwania ojca, unikając przy tym demonów, które rozpanoszyły się z jakiegoś powodu po całej Wielkiej Brytanii. Wszystkie kierują się na północ, gdzie podążają także bracia Winchester.


Dean był wściekły. Na poważnie. Całe jego życie w jednej chwili znów się popieprzyło, jak zawsze. Powinien się już do tego przyzwyczaić, ale nie był w stanie. Jego życie było po prostu zjebane w całym tego słowa znaczeniu. Nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem jeszcze nie palnął sobie w łeb albo nie zawiązał sznura i nie powiesił się na pierwszym lepszym drzewie, ale zapewne Sam miał z tym coś wspólnego. Nie mógł go zostawić samego.

Czasami chciał. Czasami miał dość tego wszystkiego. Polowań, szukania ojca, a ostatnio i Castiela. W takich chwilach perspektywa samobójstwa wydawała się jeszcze bardziej kusząca niż zwykle. Ale zawsze pojawiało się wtedy coś, dla czego warto jest żyć. Teraz tym czymś był dla niego ojciec. Wciąż musieli go znaleźć, ale stracili wszelkie tropy, jakie mieli. Dean szczerze wątpił w to, że szukają jeszcze żywej osoby. Trudno się było do tego przyznać, ale w końcu to zrobił. Nie wiedzieli, czy ojciec jeszcze żyje. Biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie wydarzenia i obiekt jego polowań, mała była na to szansa. Nagle w całej Brytanii zaroiło się od demonów. Czegokolwiek chciały, to nie mogło być nic dobrego.

Próbowali się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi, złapali i przesłuchali dwa demony, ale żaden nie miał nic konkretnego do powiedzenia, choć jeden był szczególnie gadatliwy. Powiedział, że w piekle szykuje się wielki bal. Dean i Sam nawet nie chcieli się zastanawiać, co to oznacza. To nie była ich sprawa. Oczywiście zabijali napotkane demony, ale nie próbowali powstrzymać ich przed tym, co robią. To było zbyt niebezpieczne. Czasami natykali się nawet na dziesięć demonów. Nie byli samobójcami, to było dla nich za dużo.

Mieli Colta, mogli zabijać z dystansu, ale z tą bronią były dwa zasadnicze problemy. Nie wiedzieli, czy rzeczywiście działa i zabija wszystko, co nadnaturalne. Nie chcieli tego sprawdzać, bo to oznaczało zmarnowanie nabojów, które były drugim problemem. Z czegokolwiek były zrobione, nie mieli tego w swoim zapasie, musieli więc oszczędzać amunicję.

Dean zastanawiał się, kto i po co ukrył Colta w małym kościele, do którego mogły się dostać demony. Ta kobieta, ich przywódczyni, mówiła, że był dobrze chroniony. Ale czym? Był po prostu schowany w murze za tym strasznym obrazem. Nawet jeśli nie dało się go zdjąć, wystarczyło przeciąć płótno i wyjąć broń ze środka.

Ale to nie jedyne, co martwiło go w tym kościele. Niepokoiło go, że sny i wizje Castiela zbiegły się w czasie z pojawieniem demonów. Razem z Samem nie wiedzieli, co się wtedy wydarzyło, nie rozmawiali o tym, Dean nie chciał o tym rozmawiać. Nigdy nie widział czegoś takiego. To co zobaczył w kościele i wcześniej w jednym z miasteczek, nie pasowało do niczego, co do tej pory widział. A widział wiele. Gdyby ktoś mu o tym opowiedział, nie uwierzyłby, dopóki nie zobaczył tego na własne oczy. Czego prawdę mówiąc wciąż nie zrobił. Światło, które zabijało demony było zbyt jasne, by można na nie było patrzeć. On i Sam widzieli tylko skutki tego dziwnego ataku. A robiły wrażenie. Widzieli już kiedyś wypalone oczy, ale by tego dokonać użyto ognia. Castiel użył światła.

Ich przyjaciel był... czymś. Dean bał się chociażby o tym myśleć, by nie zwariować, choć łatwo było połączyć wszystkie fakty. Była tylko jedna istota, którą ciągnęło do poświęconej ziemi, emanowała jasnym światłem i była w stanie zabić demony tym samym blaskiem. Istnienia naturalnego wroga demonów powinno być pocieszające. Ale nie było. Nie dla Deana. Nie był gotowy w to uwierzyć. Jeszcze nie.

Był też trochę wściekły. Nie miał pojęcia, czy Castiel go okłamał i przez cały czas ukrywał swoją prawdziwą naturę, ale faktem było to, że mu zaufał i omal przez to z Samem nie zginęli. Gdyby ich drogi nigdy się nie przecięły, armia demonów nie chciałaby ich posiekać na kawałki. Co jeśli to wszystko to od początku był plan Castiela? Co jeśli miał ich doprowadzić do demonów? To nie miało sensu biorąc pod uwagę, że później wszystkie zabił, ale Dean wciąż nie mógł wyzbyć się myśli, że Castiel chciał zabić również ich tylko nie zdążył. Czemu nie zrobił tego wcześniej, gdy miał okazje? Nie miał pojęcia i nie bardzo chciał o tym myśleć, bo znów byli bezpieczni. Na tyle, na ile mogli być bezpieczni łowcy.

Przez pierwszych kilka dni po ucieczce z kościoła, razem z Samem nie mogli zasnąć. Obawiali się, że demony za nimi podążą. Teraz, dwa miesiące po tych wydarzeniach, nie martwili się już tym. To oni znajdywali demony, a nie one ich. To było pocieszające dla Deana. Fakt, że demony nie chciały ich złapać, więc całkowicie wykluczało to zdradę Castiela, podnosił go na duchu. Ale to oznaczało, że od początku chciały tylko jego przyjaciela. Wtedy Dean czuł się winny. Winny tego, że w ogóle podejrzewał Castiela o współpracę z demonami oraz winny tego, że mu nie pomogli, choć nie mogli wiele zrobić.

Mimo sprzecznych emocji, Dean chciał odnaleźć Castiela, by upewnić się, czy nic mu nie jest. Sam również tego chciał, dlatego szukali go tak jak szukali ojca. W obu przypadkach bez skutku, co coraz bardziej trapiło Deana. To że nie mogli znaleźć ojca działało na niego słabiej niż fakt, że Castiel też przepadł. Jego szukali tylko od dwóch miesięcy i wciąż była spora nadzieja na znalezienie go. Poszukiwania pochłaniały ich bez reszty, Dean nawet nie zauważył, kiedy skończył 24 lata. Castiel był teraz ważniejszy niż urodziny.

Dean tęsknił. Nie zdawał sobie do tej pory sprawy, jak bardzo zżył się z Castielem. Podróżując tylko z bratem, mało było osób, którym mógł zaufać i z nimi porozmawiać. Castiel od początku wzbudził jego zaufanie. Głównie dlatego, że był niegroźny i spanikował na widok ducha. Nie sądził, by ktoś taki mógł im zrobić krzywdę. Dlatego zaproponował mu wspólne podróżowanie i zostanie łowcą. Pierwszy raz w życiu Dean znalazł kogoś, kogo mógł nazwać przyjacielem, a kto nie był dla niego rodziną. Teraz ten przyjaciel zniknął, bo okazał się jakimś nadnaturalnym stworem.

Nie od dziś wiedział, że bliscy mu ludzie zawsze cierpią, ale to co stało się z Castielem szczególnie go poruszyło. Głównie dlatego, że to on wciągnął go w to życie. Oczywiście mogło być tak, że demony prędzej czy później i tak by go znalazły, ale Dean lubił torturować samego siebie i wmawiać sobie, że gdyby nigdy się nie spotykali, Castiel byłby cały i zdrowy ze swoją rodziną. Szczęśliwy czy nie, przynajmniej byłby bezpieczny.

Sam znosił całą sytuację tylko trochę lepiej. Dean nie miał pojęcia, jak jego brat to robi, ale nie wydawał się być wcale przejęty zniknięciem Castiela, choć również byli przyjaciółmi. Nawet jeśli kilka dni przed jego zniknięciem, Sam był gotowy go zasztyletować. Ale to nic, u najlepszych przyjaciół też zdarzają się sprzeczki, zwłaszcza gdy sprawa jest poważna.

A może obaj byli jednakowo przybici utratą Castiela? Tylko Sam lepiej to w sobie skrywał? Dean mu zazdrościł. Może gdyby był w tym tak samo dobry, co on, to nie musiałby się przejmować tym, że lada dzień poruszą ten temat.

Nie miał wątpliwości, że Sam chciał o tym pogadać. Według niego najlepszą rzeczą w takich sytuacjach była właśnie rozmowa i wspólne dzielenie się obawami. Dean nie miał pojęcia, skąd wytrzasnął ten pogląd, ale uważał go za bardzo głupi. Jakby rozmowa mogła mu teraz pomóc odnaleźć ojca i Castiela. Albo pozbyć się tych wszystkich demonów, które się rozpanoszyły po ziemi. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że rozmowa przynosi tylko więcej bólu i większe poczucie bezsilności. Był zdania, że tylko ci, którzy nie mogli zrobić nic więcej, rozmawiali o swoich problemach, zamiast je rozwiązać. Dean nie był słaby, dlatego nie zamierzał tak robić. Będzie szukał ojca i Castiela choćby miał przy tym zginąć. Nawet jeśli byli martwi i tak ich znajdzie i zajmie ciałami, by uniknąć później ewentualnych kłopotów z mściwymi duchami. Tylko tego brakowało, by kiedyś musiał polować na ducha własnego ojca albo Castiela. Choć co do tego ostatniego miał wątpliwości. Nie był nawet pewny, czy ma dusze, czy w ogóle da się go jakoś zabić.

Dlaczego choć raz w swoim życiu on i Sam nie mogli się natknąć na kogoś normalnego? Czemu to zawsze musiał być jakiś dziwny stwór, który zazwyczaj chciał ich zabić? Kiedy spotkali Castiela, Dean naprawdę myślał, że w końcu los się do nich uśmiechnął. Wychudzony bogacz, który traci przytomność po jednym uderzeniu? Kto by pomyślał, że okaże się najbardziej poszukiwaną przez demony istotą? Ani razu przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że Castiel może nie być człowiekiem. On i Sam nawet go nie sprawdzili, gdy był nieprzytomny. Równie dobrze mogli zabrać ze sobą ghula albo jeszcze coś innego. Za bardzo chciał wierzyć, że to zwykły człowiek. I jak zwykle musiał się przeliczyć. Akurat wtedy, kiedy cieszył się, że wreszcie spotkał kogoś, kto nie miał nic przeciwko pracy łowcy. Jak widać w jego życiu nie było miejsca na normalne znajomości. Zwykli ludzie albo ginęli albo nie mogli zaakceptować jego świata. Gdy już znajdował idealną osobę, okazywała się tym, na co polował. Szczęście mu nie sprzyjało.

Podróżowali teraz z Samem na północ, jak zwykle omijając większe miasta. W jedzenie zaopatrywali się w wioskach, czasami kradli coś z mijanych gospodarstw. Nie wiedząc gdzie szukać ojca i Castiela, musieli improwizować. Szli głównie śladami demonów, mając nadzieję, że to pomoże. Ich ojciec na pewno nie przeoczył tej nagłej inwazji, być może podejrzewał, że pomoże mu to znaleźć żółtookiego. Dean miał też nadzieję, że jeśli te demony chciały wcześniej złapać Castiela, to mogą ich do niego doprowadzić. Albo to Castiel pójdzie ich śladem i spotkają się po środku. Czymkolwiek był lub nie był Castiel, na pewno nie zamierzał zignorować panoszących się po Anglii demonów. Zwłaszcza jeśli to jego chciały. Odpowiedzialność albo instynkt łowcy, który zaszczepił w nim Dean, prędzej czy później zmuszą go do działania.

Trop wiodący ich na północ był nieco dziwny. Demony sprawiały wrażenie, jakby kręciły się w kółko przez jakiś czas nim ruszają dalej. To wyglądało prawie tak, jakby kogoś szukały. Dean chciał, by to Castiel był poszukiwaną przez nich osobą. Wtedy jego pomysł podążania za demonami miał sens. Ale jednocześnie miał nadzieję, że nic jeszcze nie dopadło jego przyjaciela i wciąż jest bezpieczny.

Podróżowali nawet trzynaście godzin dziennie, zatrzymywali się dopiero gdy koń już się słaniał. Powozili na zmianę, by mieć też czas na odpoczynek. Dean jednak nie mógł się czasami wyspać. Gdy kład się spać, usypiany przez podrygiwanie wozu, zaczynał mieć dziwne sny. To nie były koszmary, ale były niepokojące. Z początku myślał, że to Castiel mu się śni a on o niczym nie pamięta. Każdy sen był niewyraźny i taki sam, stąd ten wniosek. Później jednak odkrył, że to nie Castiel i że nie ma to z nim nic wspólnego.

W swoim śnie, Dean czuł się obserwowany. To było nieprzyjemne uczucie, a potęgował je też szum, który zawsze słyszał. Nie był on jednak podobny do szumu fal, prawdę mówiąc, nie potrafił go porównać do niczego, co znał. Czasami miał też wrażenie, że coś go łapie i dosłownie rozrywa od środka. Wtedy zazwyczaj się budził. Innym razem widział zarys postaci stojącej w oddali. Nie potrafił powiedzieć, czy to mężczyzna czy kobieta, ale jeden szczegół był zawsze taki sam. Postać miała świecące oczy. Nigdy nie próbował się do niej zbliżyć, za bardzo się bał tego, co może się stać. Dlatego po prostu stał i wpatrywał się w postać, dopóki się nie obudził.

Nigdy nie zwierzył się bratu ze swoich dziwnych snów. Nie chciał go martwić, zwłaszcza teraz, choć sny zdawały się zbiegać w czasie z ostatnimi wydarzeniami. Wcześniej miewał tylko koszmary i normalne sny, pierwszy raz spotykał się z czymś takim. Nawet jeśli Sam coś podejrzewał, po tym jak budził się nagle, podrywając się do góry, to nic nie powiedział. Zapewne brał to za koszmary, a nie pierwszy raz widział je u Deana czy u siebie. W ich pracy to było normalne.

Wraz z nadchodzącą nocą, obaj bracia zatrzymali się na poboczu drogi. Nakarmili konia, a potem także i siebie, siedząc w ciszy przy ognisku. Nie było zimno, najzimniejsze miesiące były już za nimi, ale ognisko dawało im poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Ogień kojarzył im się z ostatnim stadium polowania na duchy, podczas którego nic już im nie mogło zrobić krzywdy. Poza tym ogień świetnie odstraszał wendigo. Nie że oczekiwali jakieś spotkać na otwartej przestrzeni, ale jeśli demony tworzyły armię, czemu wendigo nie miałyby wyjść ze swoich kryjówek?

Sam był cicho przy posiłku, co było do niego niepodobne. Nigdy nie rozmawiali zbyt dużo podczas jedzenia, ale zawsze poruszali jakiś temat. Gdy polowali, ich rozmowa skupiała się na polowaniach, gdy nie robili nic, rozmawiali o głupotach. Zawsze to była jednak jakaś rozmowa. Jeśli teraz Sam milczał i intensywnie się w niego wpatrywał, mogło to oznaczać tylko jedno. Zamierzał poruszyć temat Castiela. Cóż i tak długo wytrzymał.

Dean starał się jeszcze ratować. Próbował pokazać Samowi, że nie ma ochoty rozmawiać akurat na ten temat. Ale Sam, będąc Samem, oczywiście miał to gdzieś.

- Myślisz, że poruszamy się w dobrym kierunku? – zapytał, patrząc na Deana. Typowa zagrywka, zaczynał niewinnie, by po chwili przejść do właściwego tematu. Dean znał go zbyt dobrze, by się na to nabrać. Wątpił by ktokolwiek by się na to nabrał. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że oczywiście nie poruszali się w dobrym kierunku. Sam to wiedział, pytał tylko po to, by zainicjować rozmowę.

Gdyby był mądry, nie odpowiedziałby na pytanie brata. Ale może podświadomie potrzebował rozmowy? Nadal uważał ją za kiepski pomysł rozwiązania problemu, ale to zawsze coś.

- Nie – odparł zgodnie z prawdą. – Ale nie mamy lepszych poszlak.

- Moglibyśmy wrócić – zasugerował Sam.

- Do Ameryki?

- Nie. Do tego kościoła.

I się zaczęło. Sam przełamał pierwsze lody i teraz z premedytacją zamierzał go torturować tematem Castiela. Jakby już sam nie robił tego dość dobrze.

- Po co mielibyśmy wracać do tego kościoła? – zapytał autentycznie zaciekawiony. On sam nie widział w tym żadnego sensu. To co było w tym kościele, czyli Colt, mieli już ze sobą.

- Może Castiel tam wrócił.

- Tak, na pewno. I pewnie odprawia tam teraz msze na ciałach demonów – stwierdził sarkastycznie. – Nie możemy tam wrócić, Sammy. Kilka osób na pewno mogłoby nas rozpoznać. Skojarzyliby, że ta masakra w kościele to nasza sprawka, a przypominam ci, że ci ludzie nie wiedzą, że zginęły tam same demony. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że zniszczyliśmy parę cennych rzeczy w tym jeden obraz, podczas gdy cała reszta zniknęła. Za coś takiego zadyndalibyśmy publicznie na sznurze.

- Dean, nikt już nie wiesza publicznie.

- Naprawdę tylko to zapamiętałeś z mojego wywodu?

- Rozumiem twoje argumenty, Dean, ale i tak uważam, że powinniśmy wrócić. Cokolwiek stało się z Castielem, to ma coś wspólnego z tym kościołem. Cały czas miało. Znaleźliśmy tam nawet Colta, nie powiesz mi chyba, że to przypadek?

- Więc co? Sugerujesz, że Castiel nam pomógł? Że specjalnie nas tam zaprowadził?

Sam wzruszył ramionami.

- Może nawet nie wiedział, że tam jest Colt. Świadomie czy nie, Cas albo ktoś jeszcze inny, posługujący się Casem jak przewodnikiem, zaprowadził na do tego kościoła. Może mieliśmy tam zostać i spotkać się z tym kimś.

- Nigdy nie wracamy w to samo miejsce – przypomniał mu. To była jedna z ważniejszych zasad. Gdy raz w jednym miejscu pozbyli się jakiegoś stwora, nigdy tam już nie wracali w obawie przed rozpoznaniem.

- Boisz się tam wrócić – zauważył Sam.

- Nie bądź śmieszny.

- Jestem całkowicie poważny – zapewnił. – Boisz się wrócić, bo wciąż cię ta sprawa męczy. Trzymasz ją tylko dla siebie i nie pozwalasz sobie pomóc.

- Może nie potrzebuję pomocy.

Sam się nie odezwał, więc Dean miał nadzieję, że to już koniec tej rozmowy. Nie podobała mu się, bo Sam miał zbyt dużo racji co do niego. Nie chciał wracać do kościoła, bo to miejsce przyprawiało go o dreszcze. Coś było z nim nie tak i nie chciał się dowiedzieć, co.

Dean zaczął się szykować do spania. Przez cały czas czuł na sobie wzrok Sama. Jednak rozmowa jeszcze się nie skończyła.

- Musisz przestać – odezwał się znowu Sam. Dokładnie tak jak przewidywał.

- Co? – zapytał. Nie miał pojęcia o czym brat do niego mówi.

- Przestań się zadręczać.

- Nie zadręczam się – skłamał.

- Jasne – zgodził się Sam bez przekonania. – Wiem, że tęsknisz za Casem, ja też tęsknie, ale nie możesz do końca życia zachowywać się w ten sposób.

- Nie tęsknię za nim. – Kolejne kłamstwo. – Ledwo znałem tego faceta.

- Gówno prawda. Polubiłeś go. Byłeś gotowy bronić go nawet przede mną – przypomniał mu. Rzadko się zdarzało, by Dean stawiał na pierwszym miejscu zdanie kogoś innego niż Sama. I oczywiście swoje własne. – Więc przestań pieprzyć, że za nim nie tęsknisz, za dobrze cię znam. Zachowujesz się, jakby ktoś umarł, a nawet nie wiemy, czy Castiel nie żyje.

- Emanowało z niego jakieś jasne światło, zabił nim wszystkie demony, a potem wyparował. Dla mnie to brzmi jak śmierć.

Sam westchnął, jak to miał w zwyczaju, gdy powoli miał dość wymówek Deana i jego prób unikania tematu.

- Będziemy udawać, że to się nie wydarzyło? – spytał.

- Przecież właśnie o tym mówimy.

- Mam na myśli ten rozbłysk. I w ogóle to dziwne zachowanie Casa. Coś ściągnęło go do kościoła, a demony bardzo chciały go pochwycić. Odkąd to się wydarzyło, w ogóle o tym nie rozmawiamy.

- Nie ma o czym.

- Może o tym, że nasz przyjaciel jest pieprzonym ani...

- Nie kończ – przerwał mu Dean i spojrzał na niego poważnie. – Nawet się nie waż. Nie ma czegoś takiego.

Sam wyglądał już na całkowicie zirytowanego.

- Więc jak wyjaśnisz to, co zrobił Cas?

- Wiedźma? – zaproponował Dean.

- Postaraj się bardziej.

- Nie mam pojęcia, dobra? I nie bardzo mnie to obchodzi. Cas zniknął, jest prawdopodobnie martwy, nie ma o czym gadać – podsumował, kładąc się na swoje posłanie.

- Dean...

- Dobranoc, Sam – powiedział i odwrócił się do brata plecami.

Sam jeszcze raz westchnął i po chwili też położył się spać. Tej nocy żadnemu z nich nie śniło się nic dziwnego.

* * *

Ruszyli w dalszą drogę z samego rana. Wiał lekki wiatr, niebo było zachmurzone i po chwili zaczęło mżyć. Dean i Sam założyli kaptury na głowę i to była ich jedyna reakcja na deszcz. Nie padało jeszcze tak potwornie, by się tym przejmować, ale gdy koło południa rozpadało się na dobre, obaj wiedzieli, że nie mogę jechać w taką pogodę. Ziemia szybko rozmięknie i koła wozu się w nią zapadną. Jedynym wyjściem z tej sytuacji było zatrzymanie się i przeczekanie deszczu, ale jakoś nie mieli ochoty robić tego przy drodze.

Sam rozłożył mapę, próbując znaleźć miejsce, w którym się znajdowali. Nie było to trudne, bardzo szczegółowo zaznaczali miejsca, w których byli, by się nie zgubić.

Mapa trochę zmokła, nim Sam cokolwiek z niej odczytał, ale przynajmniej były to pożyteczne informację. Niedaleko była wioska, w której mogli przeczekać ulewę. Może będą mieli szczęście i dostaną u kogoś ciepły posiłek. Albo nawet łóżko do spania. W takich przypadkach zwykle spali w stodole. Ludzie nie byli zbyt chętni przygarniać pod swój dach przybłędy, a już zwłaszcza z Ameryki. Choć mało który wieśniak potrafił rozpoznać akcent, najczęściej brali ich za złodziei albo innych podejrzanych typów. Albo za Francuzów, wtedy już w ogóle nie mogli liczyć na gościnę. Czasami mieli wrażenie, że Francuzi są bardziej znienawidzeni, niż przestępcy. Byli ciekawi, jak traktują tutaj francuskich przestępców. Na pewno nie było to nic przyjemnego.

Tak jak przewidzieli, ziemia rozmiękła szybko i gdyby nie to, że koń był silny, a wioska blisko, ugrzęźliby w błocie już dawno. Na widok budynków na horyzoncie, Dean jeszcze bardziej popędził konia. Po ponad sześciu godzinach podróży w deszczu, w końcu dotarli na miejsce. Zatrzymali się przed najbliższą stodołą i poszli poszukać właściciela tego małego gospodarstwa. Przemoczeni do suchej nitki nie wyglądali zbyt ufnie, ale musieli chociaż spróbować znaleźć schronienie dla konia.

Sam zapukał do drzwi domostwa i czekali, aż ktoś im otworzy. Wewnątrz paliło się światło, więc na pewno gospodarze byli w domu.

Otworzył im starszy mężczyzna. Posiwiał, wokół oczu miał zmarszczki, ale wciąż było widać na jego twarzy coś młodzieńczego. Obaj bracia uśmiechnęli się do niego, ale to Sam był tym, który mówił.

- Dobry wieczór – przywitał się uprzejmie i pokłonił lekko. – Jesteśmy w podróży, zaskoczył nas deszcz, a to nie najlepszy moment na jazdę wozem. Przyjechaliśmy do tej wioski i zastanawialiśmy się, czy nie mógłby pan nas przenocować w swojej stodole.

Dean powstrzymał parsknięcie, które prawie mu się wymknęło. Tylko Sam potrafił poprosić o nocleg w stodole w tak uprzejmy sposób.

- W stodole? – zapytał mężczyzna. – Nie bądź głupi, drogi chłopcze, to nie miejsce do spania.

Odpowiedź właściciela nieco ich rozczarowała.

- Nie potrzebujemy wiele – przekonywał dalej Sam. – Nie raz już spaliśmy...

- Wejdźcie do środka – przerwał mu mężczyzna i odsunął się, by wpuścić ich do domu.

Sam i Dean popatrzyli na niego zdziwieni.

- To niezwykle miłe z pana strony – podziękował Dean. – Mamy ze sobą konia, możemy go zostawić w ciepłym miejscu?

- Proszę bardzo.

Dean uśmiechnął się i poklepał brata po ramieniu.

- Zaraz wrócę – powiedział i poszedł do konia. Wprowadził wóz oraz zwierzę do stodoły i przywiązał do jednej z belek podtrzymujących sufit. Nie chciał, by koń spacerował po całej stodole i wyjadał wszystko, na co się natknie. Nie wiedział, czy może go nakarmić, ale i tak wziął trochę owsa, który koń z wielką chęcią zjadł.

- Później dam ci coś jeszcze – obiecał i pogłaskał zwierzę po pysku, nim wyszedł z powrotem na deszcz. Przebiegł te kilka stóp dzielących go od domostwa i wszedł do środka, gdzie Sam siedział już przy kominku, grzejąc ręce i susząc przemoknięte ubrania. Ich gospodarza nigdzie nie było widać.

Dean zdjął zabłocone buty i mokre ciuchy. Myślał, że to pomoże mu się poczuć lepiej, ale wszystko było przemoczone, nawet koszula. Miał wrażenie, że wodę ma nawet w kościach.

- Pieprzony deszcz – mruknął pod nosem, dołączając do brata przy kominku. – Dlatego nie lubię Brytanii.

Sam uśmiechnął się do niego współczująco, pocierając zmarznięte ręce nad ogniem.

- Da się do tego przyzwyczaić, chłopcze – powiedział mężczyzna, wchodząc do pokoju. Trzymał w dłoniach dwie głębokie miski, których zawartość parowała. Podał je braciom razem z łyżkami. – Zjedzcie ten gulasz, to się rozgrzejecie. Tylko uważajcie, jest ostry.

Dean i Sam podziękowali i zabrali się do jedzenia. Mężczyzna nie kłamał, gulasz był nie dość, że gorący, to jeszcze ostry, ale od razu im się po nim poprawiło. Ostatni ciepły posiłek jaki jedli, to lekko przypiekane nad ogniem mięso. Gulasz był znacznie lepszy.

Ich gospodarz przyniósł im jeszcze pajdki chleba i zrobił herbaty. Choć Dean nie lubił jej z mlekiem, na tę wcale nie narzekał. Zwłaszcza, że była za darmo.

- Jak się nazywacie, chłopcy? – zapytał mężczyzna, siadając obok nich z własną miską gulaszu.

- Ja jestem Sam, a to mój brat Dean – przedstawił ich Sam.

- Amerykanie?

Sam przytaknął, a po chwili dodał:

- Tak.

- Poznałem po akcencie.

- Spotkał pan już kiedyś Amerykanów? – zapytał Dean.

- Kilku. Kiedyś dużo podróżowałem.

- Jeszcze raz dziękujemy, że nas pan przyjął pod swój dach – powiedział Sam z ciepłym uśmiechem na ustach.

- Mam na imię Angus, a nie żaden pan. Co w ogóle robicie tak daleko od domu?

- Szukamy ojca – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą Dean. Nie musiał kłamać, zostawali tu tylko na noc, a poza tym, Angus nie musiał wiedzieć wszystkiego. – Wyruszył już jakiś czas temu i długo nie wracał, więc postanowiliśmy go poszukać.

- A co on tutaj robi? Szuka pracy?

Na to Dean nie miał odpowiedzi. Na szczęście dla nich Sam przyszedł mu z pomocą.

- Przyjechał odwiedzić znajomego. Byliśmy już u niego, powiedział, że ojciec odjechał na północ, więc tam właśnie się udajemy.

Angus pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową i zajął się jedzeniem. Sam i Dean również postanowili tak zrobić i już po chwili w pokoju było słychać stukanie łyżek o miski i ogień trzeszczący w kominku. To było miłe czuć tę rodzinną atmosferę, nie przejmować się niczym, a już zwłaszcza tym, czy nikt ich nie napadnie w nocy. Brakowało tego Deanowi. Żałował, że Castiel nie jest teraz z nimi. Poczułby się wtedy jak w domu w Londynie, zanim całe jego życie zostało mu odebrane przez Deana. Teraz mógłby się za to zrehabilitować i dać mu jego namiastkę.

- Zostawcie miski tutaj – polecił im Angus, gdy wszyscy trzej już zjedli. – Pójdę przyszykować wam pokój.

- Dziękujemy – powiedział Sam.

- Hej, Angus! – zawołał Dean, nim mężczyzna wszedł na górę. – Można się tu gdzieś napić?

- Jest pub niedaleko – odparł. – Gdy wyjdziesz z mojego domu i skręcisz w prawo, na pewno go nie przeoczysz.

- Dzięki.

Angus przytaknął i zniknął na górze, a Dean szybko założył na siebie nie wyschnięty do końca płaszcz.

- Naprawdę chcesz znowu wychodzić na ten deszcz? – spytał Sam, który nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru oddalać się od ognia.

- Muszę się napić, stary – wyjaśnił, poprawiając kołnierz. Płaszcz był nieprzyjemnie chłodny, całe ciepło, które wniknęło w jego ciało po zjedzeniu gulaszu, teraz wyparowało.

- I to nie ma nic wspólnego z Casem?

- Nie – odparł. Nie obchodziło go, czy Sam mu wierzy, czy nie. Wychodził się napić, bo chciał, a to że przy okazji utopi smutek i ból w alkoholu, to tylko dodatkowa zaleta.

- Jakie są szanse, że wrócisz na noc?

Dean zastanowił się.

- Niewielkie.

- Tak myślałem – westchnął Sam.

- Rozchmurz się. Przynajmniej będziesz miał tym razem gdzie mnie przenieść.

Dean mrugnął jeszcze do brata, nim wyszedł na deszcz.

Sam znowu westchnął i wyciągnął się na krześle, wystawiając stopy w stronę ognia. Nie rozumiał czemu Dean wolał się upić, zamiast zostać tutaj. Rozumiał jego ból, sam też nie czuł się dobrze ze zniknięciem Castiela – w przeciwieństwie do brata, nie nazywał tego śmiercią. Ale to co robił z sobą Dean było szalone. Nie zachowywał się tak nawet wtedy, gdy zaginął ojciec.

- Twój brat chyba nie czuje się najlepiej – stwierdził Angus, pojawiając się znowu w pokoju. Usiadł obok Sama na krześle, które wcześniej zajmował Dean.

- Już od kilku lat tak jest – wyznał Sam, wpatrując się w ogień. – Z każdym rokiem jest coraz gorzej.

- Obaj wyglądacie na przygaszonych – zauważył. Sam czuł na sobie intensywne spojrzenie mężczyzny. Czuł się przez nie nieswojo.

- Straciliśmy przyjaciela jakiś czas temu. Dean bardzo to przeżył, nie mamy za wielu przyjaciół.

- Ale ty wydajesz się znosić to całkiem dobrze.

Sam uśmiechnął się niezręcznie. Nie chciał wyjść na bezdusznego dupka.

- Szczerze? Nie sądzę, by nasz przyjaciel był martwy. Ale Dean tak myśli, w dodatku uważa, że to jego wina.

Cokolwiek Dean sobie ubzdurał, w jego przypadku wyglądało to inaczej. Nie wierzył, że Castiel tak po prostu zginął od światła, które sam wytworzył. To było po prostu niemożliwe. Cokolwiek się stało, Castiel żył tylko był teraz w innym miejscu. Osobiście myślał, że był w niebie, ale nie jako zmarły. W przeciwieństwie do Deana nie bał się nazywać rzeczy po imieniu. Fakty składały się w oczywistą całość: dziwna moc zabijająca demony, wizje przyciągające do kościoła, obrazy aniołów. Castiel był aniołem, nie ważne czy Deanowi się to podobało ani czy w to wierzył. Prędzej czy później będzie musiał uwierzyć, ale najpewniej dopiero, gdy Castiel się przed nim objawi. Miał nadzieję, że będzie widać skrzydła, inaczej Dean mógłby mu to wytknąć.

- Próbowałeś z nim rozmawiać?

Sam miał ochotę się zaśmiać. Pytanie powinno brzmieć: „kiedy nie próbował z nim rozmawiać", na to łatwiej by mu było odpowiedzieć.

- Próbowałem, wierz mi. Dean nie lubi tego robić.

Możliwość wyrzucenia tego wszystkiego z siebie sprawiła, że Sam poczuł się lepiej. Gdyby tylko Dean zrobił to samo zamiast trzymać wszystko wewnątrz.

- Jeśli ten wasz przyjaciel żyje, lepiej niech szybko wróci albo nie będzie miał do czego wracać.

Nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej, ale to było prawdopodobne. Osobiście nie odwróciłby się od Castiela, gdyby wrócił do nich za rok albo i więcej, ale Dean? Poczułby się urażony, jak śmieć, do którego nie warto wracać. Nie przyznawał się do tego, ale jego największym strachem było to, że kiedyś zostanie sam. Jeśli Castiel zostawiłby go na cały rok, to co stałoby na przeszkodzie, by zostawić go na zawsze? Taki był sposób myślenia Deana. Sam go nie winił, rozumiał czemu jego brat tak nisko o sobie myśli, jakby nie zasługiwał na czyjąś przyjaźń czy miłość. Dean nie był temu winny. Nie, to była robota ich własnego ojca, który wmówił to Deanowi. Sam do tej pory mu tego nie wybaczył. Przez lata uczył go, że najważniejsi są inni, a już zwłaszcza Sam. Wszystko co Dean do tej pory robił, robił dla innych. Nigdy nie pozwolił sobie zrobić czegoś dla siebie. Gdy w końcu coś takiego zrobił – znalazł sobie przyjaciela – od razu to stracił. I jak zwykle obwinił o to siebie. Czuł się odpowiedzialny za cały świat.

- Może zajmiemy się czymś przyjemniejszym – zaproponował Angus, widząc jego zamyśloną twarz.

Sam zmarszczył brwi.

- To znaczy?

- Wyglądasz na kogoś, kto lubi czytać.

- Tak. Nasz przyjaciel w Ameryce ma duży zbiór książek. Chyba przeczytałem je wszystkie.

- W takim razie koniecznie musisz coś zobaczyć. – Angus poklepał go po ramieniu, czego ledwo dokonał. Był dużo niższy od Sama. Zaprowadził go na górę i otworzył przed nim pierwsze drzwi po prawej.

Sam nawet nie musiał wchodzić do środka, już z zewnątrz poczuł znajomy zapach książek. Gdy Angus zapalił światło, zaparło mu dech w piersiach. Rzadko widywał tak wiele książek w jednym miejscu. Bobby miał ich sporo, bo zajmował się gromadzeniem informacji o różnych stworach. Nie miał pojęcia, jakie książki są w zbiorze Angusa, ale już same okładki kilku tomów go zainteresowały.

- Oddychaj chłopcze – polecił mu Angus.

Sam oderwał wzrok od regałów uginających się pod ciężarem książek i spojrzał na mężczyznę.

-To wszystko twoje? – zapytał ze zdumieniem.

Angus przytaknął, a następnie skinął głową do środka, zachęcając go do wejścia. Sam natychmiast popędził do jednego z regałów.

- Zbierałem je latami – wyjaśnił, obserwując jak sam wertuje pierwszą książkę.

- To niesamowite – powiedział ze zdumieniem Sam. Ostrożnie odłożył cenną książkę na miejsce i wyjął kolejną. – Nigdy bym się nie spodziewał znaleźć takiej biblioteki w małej wiosce.

- Lubię czytać.

- Widzę.

Sam nie wiedział, gdzie się patrzeć, wszystko było takie ciekawe, chciał przejrzeć każdą książkę, jaka się tu znajdowała. Żałował, że Dean nie może tego zobaczyć. Jego brat może nie kochał książek tak mocno, ale umiał docenić wielkie zbiory. Niestety Deana interesował tylko alkohol.

- Gdzie to zdobyłeś? – zapytał Sam, pokazując Angusowi książkę napisaną po łacinie. Znał trochę ten język, w końcu był potrzebny przy egzorcyzmach, ale tytułu tej książki nie mógł odczytać.

- We Florencji. Nie wiem o czym jest, nie znam łaciny, ale spodobała mi się okładka.

Sam zdał sobie sprawę, że Bobby mógłby to przetłumaczyć. Trochę by mu to zajęło, ale mógłby. Kto wie co zawierała ta książka. Okładka, choć pięknie zdobiona, nie zawierała żadnych podpowiedzi, a na stronach nie było żadnych rysunków, które pomogłyby w identyfikacji treści.

- Możesz ją wziąć – odezwał się nagle Angus.

Sam spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

- Naprawdę?

Mężczyzna przytaknął.

- Ja jej najpewniej nie przeczytam. Ty i twój brat jesteście młodzi, może wam się do czegoś przyda.

Sam uśmiechnął się uradowany i odłożył książkę na bok.

- Dzięki, Angus.

- Nie ma za co. – Angus podszedł do jednego z regałów i wyciągnął obitą w zwykłą skórę książkę. – Tę wygrałem w kości. Grałem z kardynałem, gdy wizytowałem w Watykanie.

- O czym jest?

- Jakieś religijne bzdury. Nie wiem po co w ogóle się męczyłem, by ją zdobyć, mogłem założyć się o pierścień tej grubej świni, przynajmniej byłby coś wart. – Angus uśmiechnął się ciepło. – Chyba moja obsesja na punkcie książek jest silniejsza niż chciwość.

Sam go rozumiał. Pewnie też wolałby wygrać książkę niż pieniądze. Dean to co innego.

- A ta? – zapytał biorąc kolejną książkę. – Gdzie ją zdobyłeś?

- Swego czasu lubiłem odwiedzać opuszczone domy. Znalazłem tę książkę w jednym, omal przy tym nie ginąc. Zawaliły się na mnie schody.

Sam był pod wrażeniem nie tylko całego zbioru, ale sposobu zdobycia tych książek. Zapewne zgromadzenie tylu wymagało wiele pracy i podróżowania. Mężczyzna nie wyglądał na bardzo starego, miał może 50 lat, więc miał dużo czasu, by uzbierać to wszystko.

- To jedno z najlepszych miejsc, w jakich byłem – wyznał szczerze Sam, oglądając książki jak urzeczony. – Dziękuję, że mi je pokazałeś.

- Nie musisz dziękować. Chyba za szybko cię stąd nie wyciągnę, co?

Sam zmieszał się nieco. Musiał pewnie wyglądać dziwnie, ekscytując się książkami jak wariat.

- Wybacz. Nie zamierzam tu siedzieć całą noc, czy coś...

- Spokojnie, możesz tu sobie siedzieć i czytać, co chcesz – uspokoił go Angus, uśmiechając się do niego. – Książki po to są.

-Nie chciałbym nadużywać twojej gościnności.

-Sam cię tu przyprowadziłem, prawda? – zapytał, a Sam przytaknął. – Więc nie panikuj.

Angus wyciągnął jedną książkę, bardzo starą, Sam widział, że pożółkłe strony już zaczęły z niej wypadać.

- Co to? – zapytał. Pomimo złego stanu, książka wciąż zachowała ślady wyraźnego piękna.

- Chcesz usłyszeć, gdzie znalazłem tę?

- Jasne. – Nie mógł się nadziwić, jak bardzo interesują go okoliczności znalezienia tych książek. Chciał się tego dowiedzieć bardziej niż ich treści.

- Byłem raz w Afryce – zaczął Angus, otwierając książkę. Sam zauważył, że nie jest napisana alfabetem łacińskim. – Tam ją znalazłem. Leżała na wystawie straganu jakiegoś faceta. Ale wcale nie było łatwo ją zdobyć.

* * *

Nim dotarł do pubu, Dean był już znowu całkowicie przemoczony, choć wcale nie musiał iść daleko. W środku był chyba każdy mieszkaniec wioski, musiał się więc przepychać, by dostać się do baru. Pomimo tłoku w pubie było przyjemnie, a co najważniejsze – ciepło. Co zapewne miał wiele wspólnego z ilością osób.

Dean zauważył, że kilku obecnych mu się przyglądało. Nie rozpoznawali go, od razu wzięli go za obcego i oczywiście nawet nie próbowali się czegoś o nim dowiedzieć nim zdecydowali, że mu nie ufają. Przyzwyczaił się już do tego, dlatego w ogóle go to nie ruszyło.

Zamówił sobie piwo, nie chcąc od razu zaczynać od mocniejszego trunku. Piwo było w sam raz, rozgrzeje go i przygotuje na coś lepszego. Albo zostanie przy piwie, tym też mógł się upić.

Miał nadzieję, że nikt się do niego nie odezwie. Nie chciał rozmawiać o tym, co go tu sprowadza, skąd jest i czemu wygląda, jakby zaraz miał zwymiotować, co było dla niego naturalnym stanem od jakichś dwóch tygodni. Nie wtrącał się w czyjeś życie, czemu inni musieli wtrącać się w jego? Gdyby chciał terapeutycznej rozmowy, porozmawiałby z Samem, a nie nieznajomym. Jemu przynajmniej nie byłoby go żal. Ostatnim czego potrzebował było współczucie. Nienawidził go oraz tego, że jakiś szary człowieczek myśli, że wszystko rozumie. Aktualnie tylko alkohol go rozumiał. Przynajmniej nie zadawał głupich pytań i nie wymagał od niego, by przyznał się do oczywistych rzeczy.

Ludzie wokół niego rozmawiali i bawili się na tyle, na ile mogą bawić się ludzie po ciężkim dniu pracy. Niektórzy byli tak zmęczeni, że ledwo pili. Jakaś para obściskiwała się pod ścianą blisko paleniska, ale widać było, że nie robią tego z zaangażowaniem. Też byli zmęczeni. Dean pasował tu jak nigdzie, z tym że on nie był zmęczony pracą, czy nawet podróżą.

Zamówił kolejne piwo, od razu zaczynając pić. Jakiś mężczyzna obok niego przewrócił swój własny kufel, gdy odchodził od baru, przepychając się do wyjścia. Dean obserwował, jak próbuje utrzymać się na nogach, co mu się nie udało. Upadłby, gdyby nie stojący wokół niego ludzie, którzy nieświadomie go podtrzymywali. To trwało kilka minut, aż w końcu ktoś się zlitował i wyniósł go na zewnątrz, by wytrzeźwiał na deszczu. Dean zastanawiał się, czy wobec niego też będą tacy uprzejmi i pomogą mu wyjść nim ich wszystkich zarzyga, czy może raczej spróbują go okraść, a potem pobiją i wrzucą w błoto.

Dolał sobie do kufla trochę wódki z piersiówki. Wraz z kolejnymi łykami piwa, czuł się coraz lepiej. Powoli zapominał o Castielu oraz o tłoku, nadal był jednak dość trzeźwy by zauważyć, że ten powoli malał. Ludzie wychodzili i wracali do domów. Ci co wypili za dużo pozasypiali przy stołach albo dalej się bawili, rozmawiając, śmiejąc się i opowiadając sprośne żarty, które Deana zupełnie nie bawiły. Albo za mało wypił albo brytyjski humor był do dupy.

W końcu w pubie zostało może ze dwadzieścia osób, łącznie z tymi, które były nieprzytomne. Para przy palenisku już dawno zniknęła, teraz stało tam dwóch mężczyzn, którzy palili papierosy. Dean czuł ich smród nawet przy barze. Wypił więcej, by nieco się znieczulić.

Był już przy czwartym piwie zmieszanym z odrobiną wódki, powoli zaczynał widzieć podwójnie, gdy usłyszał siedzących nieopodal przy stole pięciu mężczyzn. Rozmawiali o czymś, co zwróciło jego uwagę. Pożałował zmieszania wódki z piwem, bo nie był w stanie dobrze usłyszeć, co mężczyźni mówią, słyszał tylko urywki.

Tym razem poprosił o wodę. Wypił ją szybko w kilku łykach. Była zimna, miała dziwny posmak, ale i tak pomogła mu nieco oczyścić umysł. Przynajmniej na tyle, by być w stanie usłyszeć rozmowę. Na szczęście mężczyźni wciąż rozmawiali o tym, co wcześniej, teraz nawet byli bardziej podekscytowani, ale i nieco przerażeni. Dean im się nie dziwił, rozmawiali o demonie. Wątpił, by mieli na myśli prawdziwego demona, na pewno nawet nie wiedzieli, jak takie wyglądają. Ale to demona było im najłatwiej sobie wyobrazić w obliczu dziwnych zjawisk. Demona albo Boga, zależnie od tego, co się działo.

- To musi być demon! – powiedział wściekle jeden z mężczyzn. Brodaty, z wielkim pryszczem na czole i z posklejanymi włosami. Reszta jego towarzyszy nie wyglądała nawet w połowie tak źle jak on, więc pewnie był z nich wszystkich w najgorszej sytuacji finansowej, skoro nie stać go było na porządne ciuchy. Zamiast tego nosił podarte łachy. Być może był nawet bezdomnym, który był jednak na tyle sympatyczny, że mieszkańcy wioski stawiali mu piwo w pubie.

- Skończ pieprzyć, Edwin, to cud! – odezwał się inny mężczyzna. Wyglądał dużo lepiej od Edwina obdartusa. Nie miał może na sobie drogich ciuchów, jakie nosił Castiel w Londynie, ale jego twarz sprawiała wrażenie arystokratycznej. Była czysta, ogolona, a ciemne włosy na głowie idealnie przylizane.

- W dupach wam się poprzewracało – włączył się do dyskusji kolejny facet. – Cudu albo demona szukacie, a to zwykła sztuczka, by wyłudzić pieniądze od podróżnych! Banda oszustów!

- Odezwał się uczciwy.

- Powiedz to jeszcze raz, a ci przyłożę!

Dean znowu napił się piwa, tym razem jednak na odwagę. Nie chciał wyjść na nachalnego albo wścibskiego, ale musiał się dowiedzieć, o czym konkretnie rozmawiali ci mężczyźni. To mogło nie być nic ważnego, ale jeśli była to kolejna oznaka dziwnego zgromadzenia demonów, to musiał o tym wiedzieć.

Wziął ze sobą swój kufel i podszedł do stolika.

- Dobry wieczór, panowie – przywitał się uprzejmie. Pięć par oczu spojrzało na niego podejrzliwie, ale on tylko uśmiechnął się beztrosko. – Słyszałem, o czym rozmawiacie.

- Nie ładnie jest podsłuchiwać – powiedział ten o twarzy arystokraty.

- Czego tu chcesz, jankesie? – zapytał Edwin obdartus.

- Porozmawiać – odparł i zabrał puste krzesło stojące nieopodal. Dosiadł się do grupki mężczyzn, obserwując każdego uważnie. Nie chciał zawracać sobie głowy ich imionami, dlatego o nie nie pytał. Zamiast tego nazwał ich w swojej głowie na podstawie cech charakterystycznych. Edwina obdartusa zostawił, tak samo Arystokratę. Oprócz nich przy stole siedział jeszcze Tupecik – bardzo krzywo założony – Królowa – naprawdę przypominał mu Wiktorię – oraz Rzeźnik. Ten ostatni prawdopodobnie był rzeźnikiem, albo mordercą, bo miał na sobie zakrwawiony fartuch, którego nawet nie pofatygował się zdjąć, nim tu przyszedł.

- Nie zamierzamy gadać z pieprzonym jankesem – stwierdził Edwin. Biorąc pod uwagę to, że ledwo siedział na krześle, musiał wypić najwięcej.

- Wybaczcie za to wtrącanie się. – Dean postanowił zastosować taktykę Sama i być jak najbardziej uprzejmym. – Ale interesuję się takimi dziwnymi rzeczami, o których akurat rozmawialiście.

- Czemu miałoby cię to interesować? – zapytał Rzeźnik, przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie. Może nie powinien im się do tego przyznawać.

- Lubię sprawdzać, czy ktoś stosuje oszustwo, czy naprawdę gdzieś wydarzył się cud – wyjaśnił i napił się piwa. Oblizał wargi z piany, nim kontynuował. – Gdybym mógł od panów usłyszeć więcej szczegółów, byłbym wdzięczny.

Czekał na reakcję wszystkich mężczyzn. Edwin mamrotał coś do siebie pijacko pod nosem, chyba zupełnie już odpłynął, podczas gdy reszta jego towarzystwa wyraźnie mocno się zastanawiała, czy zaufać przybłędzie z Ameryki.

- Co robisz, jak wykryjesz oszustwo? – zapytał Arystokrata.

- Zgłaszam to gdzieś, żeby je zakończyć – odparł z uśmiechem. – Zajmuje się tym od dziecka. Nie uwierzycie, ilu kanciarzy jest w Ameryce.

- Wierzymy – zapewnił go Tupecik, który razem z Królową siedział do tej pory cicho.

- To jak będzie? – zapytał, pochylając się i opierając na stole. – Mogę usłyszeć całą historię?

Mężczyźni znowu spojrzeli po sobie, byli niepewni, najprawdopodobniej tego, że ich wyśmieje, gdy zaczną opowiadać.

- Jest taka wioska parę mil stąd na północ – zaczął Królowa. – Ostatnio przyjechał stamtąd jeden mężczyzna. Powiedział, że dzieją się tam cuda.

- Jakie cuda?

- Jakaś staruszka nagle zaczęła krwawić z dłoni – odpowiedział Tupecik. – Dostała stygmatów.

Stygmaty były czymś, z czym jeszcze nigdy się nie spotkał dlatego nie bardzo wiedział, co mogło je wywołać. Możliwości było wiele, to rzeczywiście mogła być robota demona, ale także oszustwo, jakaś choroba albo nawet cuda, nawet jeśli w nie nie wierzył. Cuda się nie zdarzały.

- Stygmaty – powtórzył sceptycznie. Nie miał takiego zamiaru, ale to było naprawdę dziwne. – Dziury po gwoździach, jak u Jezusa?

- Ponoć krwawi też z głowy, gdzie była korona cierniowa – powiedział z fascynacją Rzeźnik.

- Jak stara jest ta kobieta?

- Ponoć bardzo stara – odparł Arystokrata. – Bardzo religijna. To na pewno nagroda za wielką wiarę w Boga.

Dean uśmiechnął się niezręcznie. Coś z tym facetem było nie tak, jeśli uznawał rany za nagrodę.

- I nikt nie potrafi wytłumaczyć tego zjawiska? Może ktoś naprawdę chce zarobić.

- Inni ludzie też zaczęli dostawać stygmatów! – wtrącił się Królowa. – Nagle połowa wioski ma rany na dłoniach i stopach, które nieprzerwanie krwawią.

Nie zazdrościł tym ludziom. Jak oni jedli, kiedy ciągle mieli krew na rękach?

- Cała wioska. – Dean zagwizdał z podziwem. – To nieco podejrzane.

Nadal nie był pewny, czy to na pewno robota dla niego i Sama, mieszkańcy mogli się po prostu zmówić, by przyciągnąć ludzi do wioski. Tylko liczba ochotników, by się okaleczyć była trochę duża. Wątpił, by połowa mieszkańców był chętna wbić sobie gwoździe w ręce.

- Jak głębokie są te rany? – zapytał. Był pod wrażeniem samego siebie. Choć wypił całkiem sporo piwa zmieszanego z wódką, wciąż był w stanie zachować trzeźwy umysł, by zadawać tak szczegółowe pytania.

- Przechodzą na wylot – odpowiedział Tupecik i zadrżał. – Można w nie włożyć palec, takie są duże.

Teraz już miał całkowitą pewność, że to nie zmowa mieszkańców. Nikt, ale to absolutnie nikt, nie zrobiłby sobie w dłoni dziury średnicy palca, by wzbudzić zainteresowanie reszty kraju. Co i tak raczej im się nie udało. Gdyby tak było, on i Sam już dawno by o tym usłyszeli. Może to jednak była robota demonów? Ale po co wywoływałyby stygmaty u jakichś wieśniaków? Składały ofiarę, a to były przygotowania? Musieli się tego dowiedzieć. I tak zmierzali w tym kierunku.

- A co na to miejscowy pastor?

- Odprawia modły. – Arystokrata wydawał się być pełen podziwu dla tego pastora. – I słusznie, może to oznaka nadejścia apokalipsy? Może niedługo nastanie Królestwo Boże.

Dean zdecydowanie nie chciał dalej słuchać tego religijnego bełkotu. Dowiedział się już dość, trzeba teraz było wrócić do domu Angusa i powiedzieć wszystko Samowi.

- Dziękuję panom bardzo za rozmowę – powiedział wstając od stołu. Nawet nie dopił swojego piwa, zostawił je. Nie miał już ochoty pić, w końcu zajął umysł czymś innym, czymś, co pozwalało mu nie myśleć o Castielu. – Z samego rana udam się do tej wioski i zobaczę, czego się dowiem.

- Wróć potem tutaj i opowiedz nam, co widziałeś – poprosił Rzeźnik.

- Na pewno tak zrobię – skłamał. Ukłonił się jeszcze i szybko wyszedł z pubu, od razu zapominając przezwiska mężczyzn. Nie były mu już potrzebne i tak ich więcej nie zobaczy.

Deszcz wciąż padał, ale nie miało to już dla niego znaczenia. Naciągnął kaptur na głowę i szybkim krokiem ruszył do domu Angusa, w połowie drogi nawet biegnąc. Chłodny deszcz pomógł mu do końca wytrzeźwieć, dlatego nie miał z tym żadnego problemu.

W domu wciąż paliło się światło. Albo Sam i Angus jeszcze nie spali albo zostawili je dla niego, żeby nie spadł ze schodów, gdy będzie po nich wchodził i żeby w ogóle do nich trafił.

Po wejściu do środka, Dean najpierw podszedł do kominka, w którym ogień już dogasał. Zdjął z siebie płaszcz, powiesił go blisko i ogrzał sobie ręce. Słyszał przyciszone głosy Sama i Angusa dochodzące z góry. Był ciekaw o czym mogą rozmawiać, ale teraz bardziej go interesowało rozgrzanie zmarzniętych dłoni. Wolał przeoczyć kawałek rozmowy niż stracić palec. Przesadzał, ale ostrożności nigdy za wiele.

Gdy w końcu mógł poruszać palcami bez dyskomfortu, Dean wszedł na górę, trzymając się poręczy, żeby nie spaść. Mógł już trochę wytrzeźwieć, ale nie ufał swojemu zmysłowi równowagi po takiej mieszance alkoholu.

Jedynymi otwartymi drzwiami na piętrze były te znajdujące się zaraz po prawej od schodów. Dean uchylił je szerzej i wszedł do środka, gdzie przy małym stoliku, otoczeni ze wszystkich stron książkami, siedzieli Sam i Angus, zawzięcie o czymś rozmawiając. Właściwe to Angus mówił, a Sam słuchał jak urzeczony, macając przy tym książkę przed sobą. To było bardzo, bardzo dziwne.

- Nie przeszkadzam? – zapytał, przymykając za sobą drzwi. W bibliotece – domyślił się, że to biblioteka – było cieplej niż w reszcie domu. Wszędzie unosił się zapach starych książek i masa kurzu w powietrzu.

- Właśnie opowiadałem Samowi o pewnej sytuacji, która spotkała mnie we Włoszech – wyjaśnił Angus z uśmiechem.

- Podróżowałeś aż do Włoch? – zdziwił się Dean. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że ktoś taki jak Angus zawędrował aż na południe Europy.

- Kiedy jeszcze mogłem – odparł ze smutkiem. – Teraz nie mam już na to siły.

- Bez obrazy, ale nie jesteś jeszcze taki stary – zauważył Dean. Angus był niewiele starszy od Johna.

- Moje nogi mówią mi co innego. Zostawiłem podróżowanie młodym. Moi synowie podróżowali zamiast mnie.

- Masz synów? – Tym razem to Sam był zaskoczony.

- Miałem. Dwóch. Zginęli w trakcie jednej podróży trzy lata temu. Zaatakowali ich bandyci, nie mieli szans. Nawet nie widziałem ich ciał, byli wtedy w Rosji.

Dean i Sam spojrzeli po sobie, a potem na Angusa, który pochylał głowę i nie patrzył im w oczy. Nie mogli sobie nawet wyobrazić, jak wciąż musiał się czuć, nie zobaczywszy nigdy ciał swoich dzieci i nie mogąc im zapewnić odpowiedniego pochówku. Dean zastanawiał się, czy też nie będzie mógł wyprawić pogrzebu Castielowi. Po tym wszystkim co dla siebie zrobili, należał mu się pogrzeb łowcy. Gdyby tylko Castiel nie zniknął.

- Przykro nam – powiedział Sam.

- Trochę przypominacie mi moich synów – przyznał Angus, znowu się uśmiechając. – Dlatego w ogóle was zaprosiłem. Nie jestem zbyt towarzyską osobą, ale jak zobaczyłem, jak podobni jesteście do moich chłopców, nie mogłem wam tak po prostu kazać odejść. Jeszcze coś by się wam stało, a nie mógłbym drugi raz radzić sobie ze śmiercią dwóch żądnych przygód dzieciaków.

- Doceniamy to, naprawdę – odezwał się znowu Sam. Dean był za bardzo pogrążony we własnych myślach.

- Lepiej połóżcie się spać. – Angus wstał z jękiem z krzesła i skinął na braci, by za nim poszli. – Pewnie jutro już wyruszacie?

- Tak, nie chcemy marnować cennego czasu – odparł Sam i spojrzał na Deana, który samym spojrzeniem przekazał mu, że muszą coś obgadać, gdy już będą sami.

Angus zaprowadził obu do ich pokoju. Drzwi zaskrzypiały potwornie, gdy je otworzył.

- To wasz pokój – powiedział i odsunął się, by pozwolić im wejść. – Niestety mam tylko jedno łóżko.

Sam i Dean popatrzyli na siebie niepewnie.

- Poradzimy sobie – zapewnił mężczyznę Dean.

- W takim razie, dobranoc.

Angus zamknął za sobą drzwi i zostawił ich samych. Dean od razu podszedł do łóżka i położył się na nim z jękiem.

- Tęskniłem za łóżkiem – westchnął. Może nie było najwygodniejsze, ale wciąż lepsze od wozu czy ziemi.

Sam odłożył książkę, którą podarował mu Angus i usiadł na łóżku obok Deana.

- Nie wyglądasz na pijanego – zauważył. – Myślałem, że w ogóle nie wrócisz.

- Wypiłem trochę, ale deszcz mnie otrzeźwił – wyjaśnił, przekręcając się na plecy i spoglądając w sufit. – Kilku wieśniaków też pomogło.

- Chyba się z kimś nie pobiłeś? – zapytał Sam, rozpinając swoją koszulę.

- A wyglądam na pobitego?

Sam wzruszył ramionami.

- Mogłeś wygrać bez uszczerbku – zauważył.

- Z nikim się nie pobiłem – zapewnił i usiadł na łóżku, by również rozebrać się do spania. – Ale usłyszałem coś ciekawego.

- Co?

- W wiosce oddalonej kilka mil na północ, zdarzył się cud.

- Cud? – powtórzył Sam. – Jaki cud?

- Ponoć połowa miasteczka dostała stygmatów.

Sam parsknął śmiechem.

- Dean, ci goście od których to usłyszałeś pewnie byli pijani i nie wiedzieli, co mówią.

- Warto sprawdzić. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy wszędzie pełno demonów.

Sam dalej nie wierzył w to, co usłyszał Dean w pubie. To nie byłaby pierwsza fałszywa informacja, jaką usłyszeli. Ludzie mieli skłonności do wymyślania dziwnych historyjek o duchach i demonach, zwłaszcza po pijaku.

- Dobra, sprawdzimy to – zgodził się. – Coś jeszcze?

- Ponoć zaczęło się od jednej staruszki.

- Jakieś pomysły, co to może być?

Dean wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie mam pojęcia. Demon? – zaproponował.

- Mówiłeś, że połowa miasteczka ma stygmaty – przypomniał mu Sam.

- Może wszyscy są opętani? – Dean wstał z łóżka i poszedł zgasić światło. W pokoju zapanowała ciemność. – Ponoć te stygmaty to dziury wielkości palca. Są też rany po koronie cierniowej. Demon byłby w stanie coś takiego zrobić opętanej osobie, w końcu od tego nie zginie.

Sam przytaknął, choć brat nie mógł tego teraz zobaczyć. Obaj położyli się do łóżka, zachowując pomiędzy sobą niewielki dystans. Żaden nie chciał spaść z łóżka ani leżeć zbyt blisko drugiego.

- Demon wyjaśnia wszystko – przyznał Sam. – Tylko po co robiłby coś takiego?

- Nie wiem. Ale chyba się zgodzisz, że ostatnio nie robią nic logicznego.

- Tak.

Leżeli w ciszy, zwróceni plecami do siebie. Noc była spokojna, w końcu mogli się porządnie wyspać i to na dodatek w łóżku. Dean oczyścił umysł ze wszystkich niepotrzebnych na ten moment myśli, by szybciej zasnąć. Myślał o czymś przyjemnym, o domu w Ameryce.

Leżący obok Sam zaczął się wiercić. Dean warknął i naciągnął na siebie kołdrę. Właśnie dlatego nie lubił spać z Samem w jednym łóżku. Za długo trzeba było czekać na to, by zasnął.

- Dean?

- Co? – zapytał z irytacją. Sam nie odpowiedział i przez moment miał wrażenie, że już nie doczeka się odpowiedzi.

- Rozmawiałem z Angusem o Castielu – powiedział.

Dean obejrzał się przez ramię. Nie mógł dostrzec Sama w kompletnej ciemności, ale wiedział, że brat ma otwarte oczy i jest teraz zwrócony w jego stronę.

- Stary, z obcym facetem?

Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Sam zwierzył się miłemu, ale jednak obcemu mężczyźnie. Opowiedział mu o tym, co ich spotkało. Na pewno nie wspomniał o szczegółach, ale to i tak było nierozsądne z jego strony. Ustalili już dawno temu, że nigdy, przenigdy nie będą opowiadać o sobie więcej, niż to konieczne. Historia Castiela taka nie była.

- Czasami lepiej wyżalić się obcemu – odezwał się cicho Sam. – Ma inny pogląd na sytuację.

Dean westchnął i przecierając zmęczony oczy obrócił się, tak by razem z Samem leżeli do siebie twarzami.

- No dobra, i? – zapytał zniecierpliwiony. Naprawdę chciał już tylko spać.

- Powiedział, że cokolwiek się stanie, nie powinieneś winić Castiela.

Dean zacisnął zęby ze złości.

- No bo o co miałbym go winić? – zapytał sarkastycznie. – O to, że nas okłamał? Że nas zostawił?

- Mógł nie wiedzieć, kim jest, mógł też nie mieć wpływu na swoje zniknięcie – zauważył Sam.

- Jasne.

- Dean, bądź racjonalny. Castiel cię uwielbia, lubi też być łowcą. Naprawdę myślisz, że tak po prostu by nas zostawił? – zapytał. Dean poczuł dłoń Sama na swoim ramieniu, dokładnie w miejscu, w którym była wypalona blizna. – Po prostu nie bądź na niego zły, dobra? Zwłaszcza jeśli będzie chciał to naprawić.

Nie mógł mu tego obiecać. Wciąż był zraniony po tym, co zrobił Castiel, nie mógł mu tak po prostu wybaczyć i przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego.

- Wiesz co?

- Co?

- To musi wyglądać żałośnie – stwierdził. – Dwóch dorosłych facetów w jednym łóżku, rozmawiających o uczuciach.

Choć nie widział jego twarzy, był pewny, że Sam się uśmiechnął. Nie potrafił się powstrzymać, by też tego nie zrobić.

- Zawsze musisz obrócić wszystko w żart?

- Oczywiście. A teraz zabieraj łapę.

- Już.

Znowu leżeli w ciszy, ale teraz atmosfera była dużo przyjemniejsza. Dean, do tej pory spięty, teraz się rozluźnił. Nie przypuszczał, że pomoże mu w tym rozmowa z Samem, skoro alkohol wcześniej nie pomógł. Pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu poczuł spokój. Może rzeczywiście nie powinien być tak wściekły na Castiela. To nie była jego wina, że demony się na niego uwzięły. Wyjaśnią to sobie, gdy już się znowu odnajdą. Bo nagle Dean zaczął znowu wierzyć, że Castiel jednak żyje.

Dean odetchnął głęboko i zamknął oczy. W końcu czas na sen.

- Tylko nie zrzuć mnie z łóżka – ostrzegł Sama Dean.

Sam uśmiechnął się i bardziej naciągnął na nich kołdrę.

- Niczego nie obiecują.

Dean również się uśmiechnął i kopnął brata w goleń. Sam syknął z bólu.

- Mówię poważnie.

- Postaram się – obiecał przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Dobranoc, Dean.

- Dobranoc, Sammy – odpowiedział Dean i pozwolił, by ogarnął go sen.

* * *

Dean obudził się, gdy spadł z łóżka na podłogę. Miał już krzyknąć do Sama, by uważał z tymi swoimi długimi nogami, ale kiedy się podniósł zauważył, że jest sam w pokoju. Było już jasno, ale po spojrzeniu na zegar dowiedział się, że wciąż jeszcze jest wcześnie.

Podszedł do okna i odsłaniając zasłony wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Ziemia wciąż była mokra, ale nie padało. Nim wyjadą, może trochę wyschnie i będą w stanie jechać.

Ubrał się i poszedł poszukać Sama, by powiedzieć mu o wyjeździe. Najpierw sprawdził bibliotekę, tak na wszelki wypadek, ale była pusta. Znalazł brata na dole przed wypalonym kominkiem. Siedział razem z Angusem, ale nie rozmawiali, obaj jedli w ciszy śniadanie.

- Dzień dobry – przywitał się, zauważając stojący obok Sama talerze z jedzeniem. Zastawiał się, czy to dla niego. – Coś mnie ominęło?

- Właśnie kończymy śniadanie – powiedział Sam. Dean zerknął na jego talerz, na którym było jajko i jakieś mięso polane sosem. To samo było na talerzu stojącym na stoliku. Dość nietypowe posiłek jak na śniadanie, ale Dean nie narzekał. Był głodny i trochę bolała go głowa po alkoholu, który wypił w pubie. Już dawno się nauczył, że na taki ból najlepsza jest albo woda albo syty posiłek. Angus zdecydowanie wiedział, jak taki posiłek przygotować.

- Częstuj się – powiedział mu mężczyzna i skinął głową na talerz. – Ja już skończyłem, pójdę zająć się czymś pożytecznym.

Dean zajął miejsce na krześle ich gospodarza i z zapałem zabrał się za jedzenie, ignorując zdegustowane spojrzenie brata.

- No co? – zapytał z pełnymi ustami.

- Jesz jak prosiak – zauważył.

- Jestem głodny.

- Ja też, ale wcale nie jem tak jak ty.

- Wiesz co? Odwal się – powiedział i wrócił do jedzenia.

Sam pokręcił głową i więcej się już nie odzywał, a Dean mógł w spokoju zjeść swoje śniadanie. Już po kilku pierwszych kęsach poczuł się lepiej. Miał przeczucie, że głowa przestanie go boleć dopiero około południa, ale przynajmniej był to znośny ból.

Jedząc, Dean przyglądał się też Samowi, który siedział obok z twarzą w książce. Spojrzał na okładkę chcąc odczytać tytuł, ale był po łacinie.

- Angus ci ją dał? – zapytał, wskazując na książkę.

Sam był tak zaczytany, że dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że Dean zadał mu pytanie.

- Tak. Jest w całości po łacinie, więc pomyślałem, że może być tam coś przydatnego.

- A co jak to tylko jakieś religijne pieśni?

- Zbyt skomplikowany język jak na coś takiego. Nie mogę go rozczytać.

- Więc jak niby ma nam się to przydać?

- Może Bobby będzie umiał. Albo Cas.

- Cas zna łacinę tylko trochę – przypomniał mu Dean.

- Może teraz zna ją lepiej.

- Co nie zmienia faktu, że nie ma go teraz z nami i nie wiadomo kiedy wróci.

Sam uśmiechnął się nagle w niepokojący sposób. Niepokojący, bo to był uśmiech pełen radości i triumfu, rzadko widywany u Sama.

- Co? – zapytał.

- Powiedziałeś „kiedy", nie „jeśli", jak dotychczas.

Dean zmrużył oczy i posłał bratu mordercze spojrzenie.

- Przymknij się. I przestań uśmiechać się jak głupi.

- Nie mogę. Naprawdę udało mi się namówić cię wczoraj, że jeszcze nie straciliśmy Casa. I przekonałem cię rozmową, czymś czego nienawidzisz. To dla mnie wielki sukces.

- Tak, tak, idź cieszyć się nim gdzie indziej. Najlepiej sześć stóp pod ziemią.

Sam zaśmiał się i powrócił do odczytywania książki. Dean próbował udawać obrażonego, ale nie potrafił. Uśmiechnął się, nie mogąc się już dłużej powstrzymywać. Od czasu zniknięcia Castiela w końcu obaj zaczęli myśleć optymistycznie. Trzeba się było cieszyć, bo nigdy nie było wiadomo, jak długo to potrwa.

Gdy Dean zjadł wszystko, co miał na talerzu, zdecydował, że to najwyższy czas na to, by wyjechać i ruszyć do wioski ze stygmatami. Zabrali swoje suche już płaszcze i wyszli z domu, kierując się do stodoły. Nie chcieli wyjechać bez pożegnania, więc mieli nadzieję, że spotkają Angusa, by mogli mu podziękować za gościnę. Gdyby nie on, albo przyczailiby się gdzieś bez pozwolenia albo spędziliby noc na dworze, ryzykując zachorowaniem. Zawsze mogliby też spać na zmianę w pubie, ale to nie było najlepsze miejsce na wypoczynek, a tego potrzebowali właśnie najbardziej. Porządnej dawki snu, która postawi ich na nogi. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy wyruszali zapolować na Bóg wie co.

Dean dalej trzymał się teorii, że to demon namieszał w sąsiedniej wiosce, ale lepiej być przygotowanym na wszystko. Postanowił już, że gdy dojadą na miejsce, najpierw zbiorą wszystkie potrzebne informację, nie ruszając się jednak nigdzie bez każdego rodzaju broni, jaki mieli. Nie chcieli zacząć polowania z myślą o demonie tylko po to, by okazało się, że to coś innego, na co nie byli gotowi.

Pierwszy drzwi od stodoły otworzył Dean i zaraz po wejściu do środka zatrzymał się zszokowany i przerażony. Sam idący tuż za nim nie zdążył się zatrzymać i wpadł na niego.

- Dean, nie zatrzymuj się tak nagle – powiedział i zajrzał do środka, by podobnie jak brat wybałuszyć oczy ze zdziwienia.

Przy ich wozie stał Angus i trzymał w dłoni nóż ze srebra. Na wierzchu były też pozostałe rzeczy, w tym dziennik Johna. Mieli przerąbane. Dean wiedział, że nie powinni byli zostawiać wszystkiego w tak oczywistym miejscu i to jeszcze niezabezpieczone, ale nie spodziewali się, że ktoś, a już zwłaszcza Angus, zacznie im grzebać w rzeczach. Nie chciał sobie nawet wyobrażać, co myśli teraz o nich mężczyzna. Zapewne wziął ich za jakichś morderców.

Dean bał się spojrzeć mu w oczy, ale musiał to zrobić prędzej czy później. Doznał kolejnego szoku, bo Angus nie wydawał się być tym przerażony. Mimo to razem z Samem zamierzali mu to jakoś racjonalnie wyjaśnić, nie wspominając, po co im tyle soli, żelaza i różnego rodzaju broni białej.

- Możemy to wyjaśnić – odezwał się Sam, gdy Deanowi wciąż brakło języka w gębie.

- Nie ma co wyjaśniać. – Angus rzucił nóż na wóz i odsunął się od niego. – Jesteście łowcami.

Dean i Sam popatrzyli na siebie, co chwila otwierając usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie nie mogli wydusić słowa. Dean w końcu wziął głęboki wdech i wydech, by się uspokoić. Wciąż nie byli całkowicie bezpieczni, Angus mógł być niebezpieczny. Mógł być demonem albo jakimś potworem, który chciał ich dopaść. To by wyjaśniało jego gościnność. Może po prostu chciał uśpić w ten sposób ich czujność.

- A ty? – zapytał Dean. – Też jesteś łowcą?

- Moi synowie byli – odpowiedział. – Mogę wam udowodnić, że nie jestem potworem.

Angus znów podszedł do wozu i wziął do ręki garść soli, a następnie zaciął się w ramię nożem ze srebra. Dean i Sam odetchnęli z ulgą. Angus jednak nie był potworem, a co najważniejsze, nie przestraszyli biedaka swoim arsenałem.

- Więc twoi synowi nie zginęli zabici przez bandytów? – zapytał Sam. – Zginęli w czasie polowania?

Angus przytaknął.

- To stało się w okolicy. Rozszarpał ich wilkołak w czasie pełni. Sam musiałem go zabić, a później spalić ciała moich synów. Wygląda na to, że macie z nimi więcej wspólnego, niż mi się wydawało.

- Jak zostali łowcami? – Deana to ciekawiło, bo rzadko spotykał młodych łowców, którzy nie przejęli pałeczki po rodzicach.

- Spotkali jakiegoś dziwnego faceta, gdy mieli 20 i 18 lat – odparł Angus. – Opowiedział im o potworach, wampirach, zjawach, ghulach. O wszystkim. Zapragnęli też zostać łowcami. Wiedziałem, że ich nie powstrzymam, więc puściłem ich z nim. Wrócili po roku, wyszkoleni i z kilkoma ofiarami na koncie. Byli trochę paranoidalni i zaczęli uczyć o polowaniach także mnie. Stąd poznałem wasz zawód i wiedziałem, jak wam udowodnić, że nie jestem czymś nadnaturalnym.

- Ale nigdy nie polowałeś? – spytał Sam.

- Tylko gdy musiałem. Jak na przykład dwa tygodnie temu.

Sam i Dean wymienili spojrzenia.

- Co się wydarzyło dwa tygodnie temu?

Angus spojrzał na Deana, który dostrzegł w jego oczach przerażenie. Co mogło tak go przestraszyć?

- Spotkałem demona – wyjaśnił. – Ale był jakiś dziwny. I nie był sam.

- To znaczy? – zapytał Dean.

- Było ich z pięciu, wszyscy czymś podekscytowani. Czterech ruszyło na północ, a ten jeden został. Włamał mi się do domu. Szukał czegoś, kiedy wpadł w namalowaną pułapkę. Jest przy kominku, pod dywanem.

Dean nigdy by się nie domyślił.

- Egzorcyzmowałeś go? – spytał.

- Gdy tylko nie mógł się ruszyć. Nie pytałem go, po co tu przyszedł, ale się domyślam.

Angus podszedł do jednej z belek podtrzymujących dach i pomacał drewno w jednym miejscu. Dean i Sam przyglądali się mężczyźnie, jak odrywa kawałek belki, odsłaniając niewielką dziurę. Wsadził rękę do środka i wyjął stamtąd ostrze przypominające sztylet. Było srebrne, miało gładką, wąską rękojeść, ale nie miało jelca ani wyraźnej głowicy. Broń nie posiadała też żadnych zdobień, a jej klinga była obosieczna. Służyła raczej do walki w zwarciu niż na dłuższe dystanse.

- Co to? – zapytał Sam, gdy Angus podał mu ostrze. Było niezwykle lekkie, ale na pewno śmiercionośne.

- Nie wiem – odparł mężczyzna. – Moi synowi znaleźli to w jednej krypcie, gdy pozbywali się ducha. Powiedzieli, że można tym zabić wszystko, nawet wampira, nie odcinając mu głowy.

- Jak Colt – zauważył Dean i wziął od Sama ostrze. – Spodobałoby się Castielowi.

Sam przytaknął, zgadzając się z bratem, nim zadał kolejne pytanie:

- Mieli je ze sobą w chwili śmierci?

- Nie. Rok wcześniej oddali mi je na przechowanie. Uznali, że coś tak cennego musi się znaleźć w bezpiecznym miejscu, na wypadek, gdyby kiedyś pojawiło się coś, czego nie da się zabić innymi metodami.

- Dlaczego nam to dajesz? – zapytał Dean, dalej trzymając broń. Przejechał palcem po ostrzu, które lekko przecięło mu skórę.

- Demony tego szukały, nie jest już u mnie bezpieczne. Może wam się przyda.

Dean nie miał co do tego wątpliwości. Z taką ilością demonów chodzących po świecie, będą potrzebowali wszystkiego, co może je zabić. Tylko czy to było w porządku zabijać opętanych ludzi? Mogą nie mieć wyboru.

- Skoro to zabija wszystko, to również i demony? – chciał się upewnić Dean.

- Jak najbardziej.

- Świetnie, przyda się. – Dean podszedł do wozu i schował broń w bezpieczne miejsce. – Przyda się, gdy ruszymy na północ.

- Ruszacie do wioski stygmatów – domyślił się Angus.

- Słyszałeś o tym? – spytał Sam.

- Ludzie gadają. Mówią, że to cud. Jak dla mnie to robota demona.

- Też tak sądzimy – odezwał się znowu Sam.

- Tak, ale cokolwiek to jest, zabijemy to nową zabawką. Trzeba ją wypróbować.

- Uważajcie na siebie – poprosił ich Angus.

- Zawsze uważamy.

Dean i Sam przygotowali wóz do drogi, a następnie odjechali, żegnając się z Angusem. Mężczyzna dał im na drogę trochę jedzenia i wody, a potem życzył powodzenia.

- Będę za nim tęsknił – przyznał Dean, powożąc. Koń nieco zapadał się w błocie, podobnie jak koła, co nieco spowalniało ich podróż, ale mogło być gorzej. Póki nie padało, nie zamierzał narzekać.

- Za Angusem? – zapytał Sam, nie odrywając oczu od książki na kolanach. – Ja też.

- A nie czasem za jego książkami?

Sam uśmiechnął się i trącił brata łokciem. Obaj byli w dobrych humorach, zwłaszcza Dean, co bardzo cieszyło Sama. Podróżowanie ze zgorzkniałym bratem nie było przyjemne, ale teraz nie miał nic przeciwko spędzeniu z nim kilku godzin, gdy wszystko było już w porządku. Na razie.

* * *

Podróż do następnej wioski nie trwała długo, zwłaszcza dla Sama. Dean obserwował, jak jego brat najpierw czyta książkę, a później przerysowuje do dziennika taty wygląd ich nowej broni, opisując, do czego służy. Nie bardzo wiedzieli, jak mają to nazywać. Przypominała sztylet i pewnie była jakąś jego odmianą, ale ta nazwa kompletnie nie pasowała. Mieczem tym bardziej nie mogli jej nazwać.

- Wiesz – zaczął Sam, obracając broń w dłoniach – przypomina mi to trochę mizerykordię.

- Mizery co? – zapytał Dean.

- Taki rodzaj sztyletu – wyjaśnił. – Dobija się nim rannych.

Dean przyjrzał się broni uważnie. Raczej na pewno nie po to została ta broń stworzona, skoro potrafiła zabijać potwory, ale ze swoją cienką klingą nadawała się do zadawania ciosów pomiędzy płytami pancerza. Domyślił się, że taka broń była używana w średniowieczu.

- Niech będzie mizerykordia – zgodził się, choć trudno mu się to wymawiało, jak zresztą każde słowo pochodzące z łaciny.

Dotarli do wioski późnym wieczorem, ale nie wjechali do niej. Byli zmęczeni, a nie chcieli zasypiać w miejscu, gdzie prawdopodobnie były demony. Woleli zatrzymać się kawałek przed i otoczeni przez sól, zasnąć spokojnie pod gołym niebem.

Sam do późna siedział nad książką, czytając ją w słabym świetle lampy. Jeśli coś udało mu się odczytać, natychmiast zapisywał to podekscytowany i próbował z następnym słowem. Dean nie zamierzał siedzieć tak długo jak brat i położył się, gdy tylko coś zjadł. Tej nocy znów śniła mu się ta dziwna postać o świecących oczach. Tym razem była bliżej i choć nic nie robiła, Dean bał się jej. Dzieliła go od niej tylko dziwna mgła, przez którą nie mógł też dostrzec pełnego kształtu istoty. Słyszał jednak jej szepty, nie potrafiąc odróżnić pojedynczych słów. I prawdę mówiąc nie bardzo chciał wiedzieć, co mówi. Miał przeczucie, że dotyczyło to jego śmierci. Ale to był tylko sen. Nie mógł być zabity we śnie.

Spoglądał istocie w oczy bardzo długo, nie mogąc odwrócić wzroku. Ani razu się nie poruszyła, nie mrugnęła, nie zrobiła nic. Po prostu stała i patrzyła, przerażając Deana coraz bardziej. Zastanawiał się, czy demony mogą wejść komuś do snów. Ale czy wtedy objawiałyby się jako dziwne istoty o świecących oczach? Po demonie bardziej by się spodziewał piekła i samego Diabła, który chciałby go zabić. Choć stwór ze snu był straszny, Dean tak naprawdę wątpił w to, że chciał mu zrobić krzywdę, inaczej już by to zrobił. Nie mógł być jednak pewny do końca, dlatego nie podchodził. Nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym, że w następnym śnie istota może być jeszcze bliżej, a w kolejnym, będą już sobie dyszeć w twarze.

Choć sen ciągnął się, jakby trwał godziny, to gdy Dean się obudził, Sam wciąż nie spał. Po spojrzeniu na zegarek okazało się, że minęła zaledwie godzina.

Dean westchnął głęboko i spróbował znowu zasnąć. Drugi raz już nie śniła mu się istota ani nic innego. Rano obudził się wypoczęty i razem z Samem był gotów zająć się demonem.

Wioska była naprawdę przyjemnym miejscem. Nikt nie patrzył na nich krzywym okiem, kilka osób nawet powiedziało im dzień dobry. Normalny człowiek poczułby się bezpieczny w takim miejscu, ale nie Sam i Dean, którzy natychmiast stali się bardzo ostrożni. To ciepłe powitanie było podejrzane. Być może przesadzali, ale woleli dmuchać na zimne, niż później żałować.

Po zostawieniu wozu w bezpiecznym miejscu, bracia ruszyli pozwiedzać. Uważnie przyglądali się każdej mijanej osobie, szczególnie zwracali uwagę na ręce. Nie sądzili, by ludzie chcieli chować stygmaty przed światem, raczej by się nimi chwalili. Ale wszystkie mijane przez nich osoby nie miały żadnych śladów po stygmatach. Żadnych dziur wielkości palca, nawet odrobiny krwi.

Musieli się naradzić na osobności. Schowali się za jednym domem, który nie miał okien na tę część podwórza. Tutaj nikt nie mógł ich podsłuchać, przynajmniej taką mieli nadzieję.

- Przynajmniej wiemy, co z tej opowieści było kłamstwem – powiedział Sam, gdy mogli już mówić. – Na pewno stygmatów nie ma większość mieszkańców.

- Ludzie w pubie mówili, że zaczęło się od staruszki. Powinniśmy ją znaleźć – zdecydował Dean, rozglądając się niespokojnie. Czuł się obserwowany, ale w pobliżu nie było nikogo, więc musiało być to tylko jakieś głupie przeczucie.

- W tej wiosce jest z tuzin staruszek, niektóre pewnie siedzą w domach. Jak chcesz znaleźć tę jedną? – zapytał Sam.

- Zapytamy kogoś.

Nim Sam zdążył mu powiedzieć, że to głupi pomysł, Dean już szedł w stronę jakiejś kobiety, która zamiatała przed swoim domem.

- Dean, zaczekaj! – usłyszał wołanie Sama, ale zignorował je i podszedł do kobiety.

- Pani wybaczy – zaczął, kłaniając się nieznacznie. Kobieta przestała zamiatać i spojrzała na niego – ale chciałbym się dowiedzieć, gdzie odnajdę kobietę wybraną przez Boga.

Sam, który właśnie go dogonił, spojrzał na niego dziwnie po wypowiedzeniu ostatnich słów.

- Chodzi o panią Rose? – zapytała kobieta i uśmiechnęła się do nich ciepło. – Przyjechaliście po błogosławieństwo?

Bracia popatrzyli na siebie zdziwieni.

- Tak, przyjechaliśmy z bardzo daleka – odparł Dean i odwzajemnił uśmiech. – To gdzie możemy ją znaleźć?

- O tej porze zawsze jest w kościele z pastorem Zaharym – odparła. – Idźcie w tamtą stronę, na pewno traficie.

- Dziękujemy bardzo.

Bracia odeszli, kierując się w stronę wskazaną przez kobietę.

- Czemu wcześniej tam nie zajrzeliśmy? – zapytał Sam.

- Bo myślimy, że to demon? Nie wszystkie mogą wchodzić do kościołów.

- Ten najwyraźniej może.

Kościół w wiosce był niewielki, dużo mniejszy niż ten, w którym znaleźli Colta. Wystarczał jednak dla mieszkających tu ludzi, którzy na pewno nie potrzebowali dziesiątek obrazów i zdobień, by czuć się jak w domu bożym. Wystarczył im mały, drewniany budynek z krzyżem przybitym do drzwi – jedynym śladem wskazującym na to, że to kościół.

Nie weszli do środka od razu, zatrzymali się przed drzwiami i sprawdzili, czy wszystko ze sobą wzięli. Obaj mieli schowane w kieszeniach piersiówki wypełnione wodą święconą, trochę soli i kredę, by narysować pułapkę. Dean miał jeszcze dodatkowo mizerykordię, którą dał im Angus, a Sam Colta. Mieli nadzieje, że obie bronie ich nie zawiodą w decydującej chwili. To były jedyne rzeczy mogące zabić demona bez chwytania go uprzednio w pułapkę.

- Pamiętaj, nie używaj Colta, chyba, że to naprawdę konieczne – przypomniał bratu Dean. Mieli ograniczoną ilość naboi, nie mogli ich marnować na byle demona.

Sam przytaknął, a potem obaj weszli do kościoła. W środku paliło się kilka świec stojących na ołtarzu, przed którym klęczała staruszka. Była drobna, ubrania wisiały na niej jak na szkielecie, a większość włosów na głowie już jej wypadła. Drżała, widać było, że utrzymywanie tej pozycji sprawia jej trudność, a mimo to wciąż klęczała, pochylając głowę.

Obok niej stał mężczyzna. Bracia domyślili się, że to pastor Zahary. Modlił się i polewał głowę staruszki wodą.

Ten kościół przyprawiał o dreszcze nawet bardziej niż ten, gdzie po raz ostatni widzieli Castiela. Od wewnątrz sprawiał wrażenie, jakby miał się zaraz zwalić. Pod obiema ścianami stały rzędy ław dla wiernych. Nie spodziewali się znaleźć tu wielu ozdób, ale na żadnej ścianie nie było ani jednego obrazu. Poza tym na drzwiach, nie widzieli też żadnego krzyża, nawet nad ołtarzem, który też był dziwnie pusty i tak jak wszystko inne, drewniany.

Dean odkaszlnął, wcale nie subtelnie, by zwrócić uwagę na siebie i Sama. Nie chciał tu spędzać zbyt dużo czasu, ten kościół był na to zbyt przerażający, dlatego chciał tę całą sprawę załatwić szybko.

Pastor pierwszy ich zauważył. Przerwał swoje dotychczasowe czynności i uśmiechnął się do braci.

- Witajcie – powiedział, pomagając staruszce wstać. – W czym możemy wam pomóc?

Nie odpowiedzieli, bo w tym momencie staruszka odwróciła się do nich przodem. Pani Rose wyglądała jak zdjęta z krzyża. Jej blada skóra sprawiała wrażenie przezroczystej, wisiała na jej twarzy zupełnie jak ubrania na reszcie ciała. Ale najgorsza była zaschnięta krew, która była wszędzie, a swoje źródło miała tuż pod linią włosów.

Sam i Dean odwrócili wzrok od jej szklistych oczu i spojrzeli na dłonie. W obu, na samym środku, były dwie dziury po przebiciu gwoździami. Kapała z nich krew, która powoli znaczyła drewnianą podłogę kościoła.

- Panowie?

Chłopcy otrząsnęli się z szoku i skupili swą uwagę na pastorze, zamiast na demonicznej staruszce.

- Przepraszamy, że przeszkadzamy – odezwał się Sam. Dean schował rękę do kieszeni płaszcza i zacisnął palce wokół rękojeści mizerykordii. Czuł, że staruszka patrzy wprost na niego. – Usłyszeliśmy w sąsiedniej wiosce, że wydarzył się tutaj cud.

- Oh, i to jak wielki – potwierdził z przejęciem pastor. – Pani Rose została naznaczona przez samego Chrystusa.

Pastor nachylił się i spojrzał na staruszkę, która uśmiechnęła się do niego, odsłaniając pożółkłe zęby. Dean w każdej chwili oczekiwał, że pani Rose zaraz rzuci się na tego biednego mężczyznę i rozszarpie mu gardło jak jakiś wampir.

- Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że kiedyś dostąpię tak wielkiego zaszczytu – powiedziała staruszka i znowu spojrzała na chłopców. Jej głos był słaby i ledwo słyszalny, ale ani Dean ani Sam nie chcieli podchodzić bliżej, by lepiej go słyszeć.

Dean postanowił zignorować niepokój i dowiedzieć się nieco więcej o tym wszystkim.

- Kiedy zauważyła pani – zawahał się przez chwilę – dziury w dłoniach?

- Obudziłam się jednego dnia i już tam były – zaczęła opowiadać. – Bardzo mnie bolały, czułam się, jakby wciąż były w nich gwoździe, które ktoś wbijał w moje dłonie z całej siły.

- A rany na głowie? – zapytał Sam, pokazując na wciąż cieknącą krew.

- Pojawiły się tego samego dnia. – Staruszka zakasłała i zachwiała się. Pastor pomógł jej usiąść na jednej z ław. – Zaczęły krwawić i od tamtej pory nie przestały. To było kilka tygodni temu.

- Ten cud napełnił nasze serca radością – wtrącił się kapłan. Spoglądał na staruszkę, jak na samego Boga. Dean zastanawiał się, czy to nie kłóci się czasem z jakimś zakazem czczenia bożków. – Odkąd pani Rose otrzymała dar od Chrystusa, wszystkim wiosce żyje się lepiej.

To tłumaczyło dobre humory wszystkich i ich miłe podejście do przyjezdnych. Dean zaczynał wątpić, że to robota demona. Jaki demon robiłby coś takiego?

- Jakieś podejrzenia, czemu przytrafiło się to akurat pani? – zadał kolejne pytanie Sam. Dean widział, że próbuje zachować zimną krew, choć naprawdę jest cały spięty. Chciał wyjść z tego miejsca w równym stopniu, co on.

- Wierzę, że Chrystus chciał przekazać mi jakąś wiadomość – odparła staruszka. Dotknęła palcem jednego stygmatu, choć wyraźnie sprawiało jej to ból. – Może ustanowił mnie nowym prorokiem? Chciał, żebym przekazała wszystkim, że nadchodzi?

- Więc czemu wybrał taki ciekawy sposób? – zapytał Dean. – Lubi obserwować cierpienie swoich wyznawców?

- Cierpienie uszlachetnia – powiedziała pani Rose. – Odkąd dostałam stygmaty, cierpię cały czas, ale jednocześnie jestem szczęśliwsza niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. A to dlatego, że Bóg mnie wybrał i czuwa nade mną.

Dean normalnie kłóciłby się, że Boga nie ma, ale w przypadku tej staruszki byłoby to zbyt okrutne. Ona naprawdę wierzyła, że dostała dar. Jak dla niego te stygmaty wyglądały jak jakiś chory żart. Bogu musiało się wyjątkowo nudzić w niebie.

- Skoro to boli cały czas, jak może pani funkcjonować? – spytał Sam.

- Pomaga mi woda święcona. – Staruszka wskazała na naczynie, które wcześniej trzymał w rękach pastor Zahary. – Uśmierza ból.

_Tyle jeśli chodzi o teorię z demonem,_ pomyślał Dean.

- To woda święcona?

Pastor przytaknął. Bracia spojrzeli na siebie. Teraz wiedzieli już na pewno, że to nie demon, inaczej już dawno darłby się z bólu pod niebiosa. Ale jeśli to nie był demon, to co? Na pewno nie był to cud, nie uznawali czegoś takiego. Niemożliwym też było, by staruszka robiła te rany sama. Nie wytrzymałaby w swoim wieku i stanie tego bólu, gdyby nie stało za tym coś nadnaturalnego.

- Lepiej już sobie pójdziemy – powiedział Dean, dostrzegając szansę na wyjście stąd. Nie było sensu dłużej tu siedzieć i rozmawiać, niczego by się nie dowiedzieli.

On i Sam zmierzali już do wyjścia, gdy usłyszeli za sobą głos pastora:

- Nie chcecie zostać pobłogosławieni przez panią Rose? – zapytał z rozczarowaniem.

Sam i Dean uśmiechnęli się niezręcznie. Nie było mowy, żeby podeszli blisko tej nawiedzonej staruszki.

- Nie jesteśmy zbyt religijny – wyjaśnił Dean i pociągając za sobą Sama szybko wyszli na zewnątrz, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Dopiero wtedy obaj odetchnęli z ulgą. – Stary, to było przerażające.

- Mnie to mówisz? – Sam wyciągnął dłonie przed siebie. – Ręce mi się trzęsą. Ostatni raz mi się to zdarzyło, gdy miałam 10 lat i podpaliłem kości w grobie, który wykopaliście z tatą.

- Coś jest nie tak z tą staruszką. – Dean spojrzał ostatni raz na drzwi kościoła nim razem z bratem zaczęli wracać do wozu. – Widziałem już wiele staruszek i wiele było strasznych, ale ta była naprawdę dziwna.

- Wyglądała jak trup – zauważył Sam. – Może duch opętał jakieś martwe ciało.

- Wiesz, jakoś nie mam ochoty tego sprawdzać. Ta wioska jest popieprzona, chcę stąd odjechać.

- Nie możemy zostawić niedokończonej roboty.

- Nawet jej nie zaczęliśmy.

- Dean, ludzie mogą zginąć, jeśli to tak zostawimy.

- Nikt nie zginął – przypomniał mu Dean. – Odkąd kilka tygodni temu staruszka dostała stygmatów, wszystkim wiedzie się lepiej. Co jak to naprawdę cud?

- Nie wierzysz w cuda.

- Może czas najwyższy zacząć.

- Jesteś po prostu przerażony tą staruszką. Pierwszy raz spotkałeś kogoś takiego.

- I ostatni. Cokolwiek to jest, nie ma złych zamiarów, więc lepiej to zostawmy.

- Przynajmniej sprawdźmy, czy reaguje na sól – poprosił Sam. – Wiem, że to oznacza zbliżenie się do niej, ale musimy się upewnić.

- Idź sprawdź sam.

Sam westchnął i zawrócił.

- Dobra, sprawdzę. Spotkamy się przy wozie. Jak nie wrócę za 15 minut, możesz odjechać.

Dean zatrzymał się i obejrzał za Samem, zastanawiając się, czy powinien za nim pójść. Nie chciał znowu widzieć tej staruszki, ale nie mógł puścić brata samego. Tak nie postępuje starszy brat.

- Niech to szlag – przeklął i pobiegł za Samem. Zdążył do niego dobiec, nim wszedł z powrotem do kościoła. – Sam, czekaj! – zawołał.

Sam przystanął, spoglądając na niego z uśmiechem.

- Zmieniłeś zdanie? – zapytał.

- Zamknij się i miejmy to już za sobą. Rzućmy w nią solą z dystansu albo...

- Mam lepszy pomysł. – Sam włożył rękę do kieszeni i wyjął z niej pierścień. – Z żelaza. Uścisnę jej rękę i zobaczymy, czy nie jest duchem.

- Naprawdę chcesz ją dotykać? – zapytał z obrzydzeniem Dean.

- Chcę dotknąć stygmatów, Dean. Zobaczyć, czy są prawdziwe.

Deanowi wcale się to nie podobało, ale nie zamierzał się kłócić.

Sam wszedł do kościoła pierwszy. Staruszka znowu klęczała przed ołtarzem, a pastor polewał jej głowę wodą święconą. Zwrócił się w ich stronę, gdy weszli.

- Zapomnieli czegoś panowie? – zapytał, ale bez uprzejmości w głosie. Musieli go urazić komentarzem na temat religijności.

- Mój brat postanowił jednak poprosić o błogosławieństwo – odparł Dean, popychając Sama w stronę staruszki.

- Nigdy nie jest na to za późno – odezwała się pani Rose i z pomocą pastora stanęła na nogi. Uśmiechnęła się do Sama, który powoli do niej podszedł. – Podaj mi swoje ręce, chłopcze.

Dean mógł przysiąc, że słyszał, jak Sam przełknął ślinę, nim wystawił przed siebie dłonie i pozwolił, by staruszka je chwyciła. Idealnie dotknęła pierścienia z żelaza i nic się przy tym nie stało. Nie była duchem, ale to wciąż nie wyjaśniało, czym była.

Pani Rose zaczęła wypowiadać modlitwę po łacinie. Sam wzdrygnął się i spanikowany spojrzał na Deana, który w każdej chwili był gotowy rzucić się do przodu i odciągnąć brata jak najdalej od staruszki.

Jej modlitwa trwała kilka minut, podczas trwania których omal nie zemdlała. Pastor musiał ją podtrzymać, by nie upadła.

- Zostałeś pobłogosławiony – oznajmiła w końcu, ale nie puściła dłoni Sama. – Jesteś jak Tomasz.

Ten nagły komentarz zbił braci z tropu.

- Tomasz? – zapytał Sam.

- Nie uwierzysz, dopóki nie dotkniesz, prawda? – Pani Rose uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Śmiało. Możesz sprawdzić.

Dean przygryzł wewnętrzną stronę policzka, gdy Sam objął drobną dłoń staruszki swoimi wielkimi i niepewnie przełożył palec przez dziurę po rzekomym gwoździu. Pomimo starań, dotknął rany i poczuł na skórze ciepłą krew. Staruszka jęknęła cicho, więc Sam szybko zabrał rękę. Był w szoku. Wciąż spoglądał na stygmaty, gdy wracał do Deana.

- Są prawdziwe – wyszeptał do brata. – To cud.

Staruszka i pastor spojrzeli na nich. Oboje cieszyli się z tego, że przekonali niedowiarków. Przynajmniej Sama, bo Dean wciąż nie był pewny, czy to boska robota. Mówił tak wcześniej, by się stąd wynieść, ale nie wierzył w to. To była jakaś sztuczka, ale na pewno nie cud.

- Chodź, Sammy – powiedział do brata i wyprowadził go z kościoła. Przez cały czas oglądał się za siebie, patrząc podejrzliwie na staruszkę. Ani na chwilę nie przestała się uśmiechać.

Sam niemal wybiegł z kościoła, potykając się o własne nogi. Wyglądał jak jakieś przerażone zwierzę, Dean jeszcze nigdy nie widział go w takim stanie.

- Są prawdziwe – powtórzył z wyraźną paniką w głosie. – Są cholernie prawdziwe.

- Hej! – Dean podszedł do brata i złapał go za ramiona, próbując powstrzymać go przed panikowaniem. – Sam, uspokój się. Coś tutaj nie gra.

- Jasne, że nie gra – wydyszał, rozglądając się niespokojnie na boki. Nie potrafił skupić wzroku na Deanie. – To pieprzony cud.

Dean poklepał go po policzku, chcąc go skłonić do spojrzenia na niego.

- Patrz na mnie, Sammy – polecił mu. Sam wciąż był roztrzęsiony, ale wreszcie spojrzał bratu w oczy. – Chyba w to nie wierzysz?

- Co? – zapytał zdziwiony. – Jeszcze chwilę temu sam tak mówiłeś. Byłeś gotowy wyjechać z tej wioski – przypomniał mu i wskazał na kierunek, z którego przyjechali.

- Bo ta starucha przyprawia mnie o dreszcze. Ale nie jestem pewny, czy te stygmaty to cud.

- Jak chcesz, to idź i dotknij tych stygmatów. Są prawdziwe.

Dean obrócił głowę i spojrzał na kościół.

- W to nie wątpię. – Wciąż nie miał pomysłu, co tu mogło się dziać, a bardzo chciał się dowiedzieć. To jak Sam zareagował po dotknięciu stygmatów było dziwne. Widzieli gorsze rzeczy. Raz pracowali z łowcą, któremu wendigo oderwało nogę, przez co później zmarł. Większe lub mniejsze dziury w dłoniach nie były niczym wyjątkowym. Sam może był bardziej religijny od niego, ale nie uwierzyłby tak łatwo w coś takiego. Prosty człowiek tak, ale nie on. Nie kiedy od małego częścią jego życia były dziwne zjawiska. Stygmaty były jednym z nich. Może nawet odkryli nowy gatunek potwora, kto wie. Cokolwiek to było, nie było człowiekiem.

- Jeśli chcesz, zostań tu sobie dłużej, ja nie zamierzam – zdecydował Sam i odsuwając się od brata szybko zaczął iść do miejsca, w którym zostawili wóz. Dean podążył za nim. – To nie robota dla nas. Czasami trzeba uwierzyć, że to co się dzieje to nie robota potworów tylko właśnie cud.

Dean chciał się sprzeczać, już nawet otwierał usta, by to zrobić, ale powstrzymał się. W tej chwili nie przyniosłoby to żadnego pożądanego przez niego skutku, Sam wciąż był pod zbyt wielkim wrażeniem „boskiej interwencji", by docierały do niego logiczne argumenty. Musiał poczekać, aż ta panika mu przejdzie, wtedy spróbuje mu przemówić do rozumu, a do tego czasu, zostaną gdzieś w pobliżu wioski i będę mieć na oku całą sytuację.

- Dobra, niech ci będzie – zgodził się. – Wyjeżdżamy.

Sam odetchnął z ulgą, już powoli dochodził do siebie.

Szybko sprawdzili, czy z wozu nic nie zginęło, a następnie wyjechali z wioski, nie oglądając się za siebie. Sam od razu zaczął przeglądać dziennik ojca w poszukiwaniu jakichś wskazówek. Dean wątpił, że robił to, by dowiedzieć się, czym była staruszka. Raczej chciał znaleźć dowód na to, że nie była niczym niebezpiecznym, a stygmaty są jak najbardziej prawdziwe. Tylko czekał, aż brat odwróci się do niego z triumfalnym uśmiechem i pokaże, że w dzienniku nie ma nic na temat stygmatów, co miałoby zapewne oznaczać, że w tej wiosce naprawdę zdarzył się cud, chociaż wszystko temu przeczyło. Przede wszystkim, Bóg nie istnieje. A nawet jeśli, czemu miałby zsyłać cud na jakieś zadupie w Anglii? Zresztą, cuda też nie istniały, ludzie po prostu nie potrafili tego inaczej nazwać. Gdyby Jezus umarł od ugryzienia wampira a nie powieszenie na krzyżu, to teraz każde ugryzienie takowego ludzie braliby za cud. Po czymś takim wampirom żyłoby się dobrze jak nigdy.

Zgodzenie się z Samem co do tego, że stygmaty to prawdziwy cud, byłoby najłatwiejszym posunięciem ze strony Deana, na jakie było go stać. Ale nie mógł tego zrobić, coś ciągle nie dawało mu spokoju. Tu już nie chodziło tylko o wiarę, po prostu widział w swoim życiu tyle dziwnych rzeczy, że jedna więcej nie mogła go zadziwić. Samo zniknięcie Castiela i jego prawdziwa tożsamość były wystarczająco dziwne. Jakaś nawiedzona staruszka z dziurami w dłoniach nie była nawet w pierwszej dziesiątce dziwactw, których doświadczył.

Mógłby jeszcze zapomnieć o tym wszystkim, ale to też nie wchodziło w grę. To nie było w jego stylu. Ani w stylu Sama, ale on już nie patrzył na to jak na polowanie. Kompletnie dał się omamić, dlatego Dean musiał sobie teraz radzić sam. Przydałby się inny łowca do pomocy.

Dean odjechał spory kawałek od wioski, ale wciąż było ją bardzo dobrze widać na horyzoncie. Gdy zatrzymał konia, Sam od razu się zorientował, choć siedział zaczytany, tym razem w dzienniku Ernesta.

- Dlaczego się zatrzymałeś? – zapytał podejrzliwie.

- Będziemy obserwować – odparł Dean, zeskakując z wozu i przeciągając się jak po długiej podróży, choć siedział raptem kilka minut.

- Obserwować co dokładnie?

- Wioskę.

Sam zamknął z hukiem dziennik i spojrzał groźnie na brata.

- Dean, nie zostajemy tu – powiedział mu całkowicie poważnie. – Tu nie ma roboty dla nas.

- Więc wiecznie krwawiące dziury w dłoniach żywej osoby to nie nasza robota?

- To cud, Dean, nie żadna robota demona. – Sam również zeskoczył z wozu i zbliżył się do Deana.

- Naprawdę wierzysz w ten cud, Sammy? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem. – Kiedy widziałeś wcześniej jakiś cud?

- To jest cud. To że nie wierzysz w nie, to nie mój problem.

- Nie wierzę, bo żadnego do tej pory nie widziałem.

- Sprawdziliśmy tę staruszkę – przypomniał mu Sam, wskazując na wioskę w oddali. – Pastor oblewał ją wodą święconą, dotknąłem jej żelaznym pierścieniem, jakiego dowodu jeszcze potrzebujesz?

- To że starucha nie jest demonem ani duchem, nie oznacza, że nie jest czymś innym.

- Więc czym jest? – domagał się odpowiedzi Sam. – Czym?

Dean oblizał spierzchnięte usta i rozejrzał się bezradnie.

- Nie wiem – odparł wzruszając ramionami.

Sam pokręcił głową, patrząc na niego ze współczuciem.

- Właśnie, nie wiesz. I na tej podstawie chcesz zabić niewinną staruszkę. Może powinieneś po prostu zaakceptować, że czasami zdarza się w życiu ludzi coś przyjemnego.

- Nazywasz czymś przyjemnym dziury w dłoniach? One sprawiają tej staruszce ból – zauważył Dean.

- Jest szczęśliwa. Wierzy, że Bóg wybrał ją na proroka albo kogoś podobnego. Widziałeś, że w kościele była tylko z księdzem. Może cała jej rodzina umarła i nikogo już nie obchodziła? Może cała wioska o niej nie pamiętała? Jeśli wiara w to, że jest ważna dla Boga, ją uszczęśliwia, to czemu chcesz jej to odebrać?

- Niczego nie chcę jej odbierać, chcę jej pomóc.

- Może ona nie chce pomocy – zasugerował Sam. – Pomyślałeś o tym?

- Nie chce pomocy? Czy ty widziałeś, jak ona wygląda?

- Tak, widziałem. Ale jeśli sama tego chce, to nie możesz jej zabronić cierpieć. Ona nie jest twoją odpowiedzialnością.

Dean się z tym nie zgadzał. Odpowiedzialnością łowcy byli wszyscy ludzie, którym zagrażały nadnaturalne stworzenia. Gdyby nie on, wielu ludzi by zginęło. To była jego praca i brał ją całkowicie poważnie. Jeśli nie udało mu się kogoś uratować, gdy był w stanie, zawsze miał później problem z wybaczeniem sobie tego. Staruszka Rose nie była wyjątkiem. Jeśli mógł ją uratować, zamierzał to zrobić.

- Zamierzasz ruszyć dalej? – zapytał Sam po dłuższej chwili milczenia.

Dean spojrzał na niego z determinacja i pokręcił głową.

- Nic z tego.

Sam westchnął z irytacją i wrócił na wóz do czytania książki.

- Niech ci będzie, możemy poobserwować trochę – zgodził się niechętnie. – Ale nie zapominaj, że wciąż musimy znaleźć ojca i Castiela oraz dowiedzieć się, co knują te wszystkie demony.

Dean nie zamierzał o tym zapomnieć. Miał przeczucie, że to wszystko było ze sobą powiązane. Staruszka, stygmaty, zniknięcie Castiela. W to wszystko musiały być jakoś zamieszane demony. Nawet jeśli sama pani Rose nie była demonem, to wcale nie znaczyło, że nie było żadnego w mieście. Powinni byli poszukać śladów siarki, zwłaszcza w kościele, gdzie staruszka spędzała większość czasu. Ale trudno byłoby to zrobić, czując spojrzenie jej i księdza na plecach. Mogliby sprawdzić budynek w nocy, ale wątpił, że uda mu się namówić Sama na nocną wyprawę do wioski. Prędzej znowu wdaliby się w dyskusję, która przerodziłaby się w kłótnię i przez następnych parę godzin nie odzywaliby się do siebie, śmiertelnie obrażeni jeden na drugiego. Nie, jeśli chciał sprawdzić kościół, musiał to zrobić sam. Może miał szanse wyjść z tego cało.

Dwie godziny później, Sam wciąż się na niego boczył. Siedział zwrócony do niego plecami, zaczytany. Dean kilka razy próbował go skłonić do rozmowy, ale nigdy nie doczekał się jakiejkolwiek reakcji ze strony brata, więc się poddał.

By zabić czymś czas, Dean zaczął sprawdzać każdą broń, jaką mieli na wozie. Kilka niepotrzebnych rzeczy zwinął w jakąś starą szmatę i zakopał pod pobliskim drzewem. Im więcej mieli rzeczy, tym trudniej było im się poruszać dlatego nie wahał się specjalnie przed pozbyciem kilku przedmiotów. Ostatecznie na wozie zostały tylko dwa rewolwery, Colt, jedna strzelba, dwa noże ze srebra i kilka z innych metali, maczeta, katana, worek soli, dwa pogrzebacze i manierka z wodą święconą. I oczywiście ich najnowszy nabytek – mizerykordia. Nie miał jeszcze okazji jej użyć, ale polubił tę broń. Była ostra, poręczna i według Angusa potrafiła zabić wszystko. Taka broń, podobnie jak Colt, to skarb, za który każdy łowca dałby sobie uciąć rękę.

Zastanawiał się, kto stworzył tę broń i czemu spoczęła w krypcie na cmentarzu. Czy jej właściciel zginął i został z nią pochowany? Ktoś zostawił ją tam celowo, by ją ukryć? Ktokolwiek ją tam umieścił, dobrze się stało, że została znaleziona. Dzięki niej, jeśli Colt zawiedzie, mogło im się udać zabić żółtookiego. Jeśli tylko pozwoliłby się im do siebie zbliżyć, mizerykordia raczej nie nadawała się do walki na odległość.

Mijały kolejne godziny. Sam wciąż czytał, a Dean z nudów zaczął obserwować chmury w przerwie pomiędzy ostrzeniem broni. Ale nawet to było z każdą chwilą trudniejsze, bo robiło się ciemno. Zbliżała się pora kolacji.

- Ej, Sammy, chcesz coś przekąsić? – zapytał, szukając czegoś dobrego do jedzenia na wozie. Znalazł suszoną kiełbasę, która była twardsza niż podeszwa, ale nie zamierzał wybrzydzać.

Skuszony jedzeniem Sam w końcu zwrócił na niego uwagę. Zrobiło się zimno, bracia rozpalili ognisko. Dean przypiekł nieco kiełbasę nad ogniem, by była choć trochę ciepła. Nadal była trudna do zjedzenia, ale potrzebował teraz mięsa. W przeciwieństwie do Sama, który wciąż był w zbyt dużym szoku po incydencie ze staruszką, by przełknąć coś innego niż chleb opiekany nad ogniem.

- Przepraszam za obrażanie się na ciebie – odezwał się Sam w połowie posiłku. – To było dziecinne.

- Było – zgodził się Dean, patrząc jak Sam rozrywa kawałek chleba pomiędzy palcami. Nerwowy gest, naprawdę było mu przykro. – Ale w końcu jesteś moim małym braciszkiem, czego innego mógłbym się spodziewać.

Sam uśmiechnął się, rzucając w niego kawałkiem chleba.

- Przymknij się.

Dean odwzajemnił uśmiech i spojrzał na wioskę za plecami Sama. Widział tam tylko jedno małe światełko i miał przeczucie, że ktoś zapalił je przy kościele. Miał naprawdę wielką ochotę, by tam pójść, ale wciąż było za wcześnie. Ktoś mógłby go przyłapać, gdy będzie włamywał się do kościoła, a nie uśmiechało mu się to za bardzo. Zwłaszcza gdyby przyłapała go staruszka Rose. Nie chciał jej zobaczyć w nocy.

Dean był tak zajęty obmyślaniem planu i wyobrażaniem sobie ewentualnych porażek, że nawet nie usłyszał zbliżających się do niego i brata kroków. Ale Sam usłyszał.

- Ktoś idzie – wyszeptał, nie odrywając wzroku od ognia. Dean również zachował pozory i nawet nie drgnął. Jedynie jego ręką się poruszyła, kiedy sięgnął po mizerykordię, która wciąż leżała mu na kolanach. Kroki były coraz głośniejsze. Ktoś zbliżał się do Deana od tyłu. Bracia wiedzieli, że ktokolwiek to jest, nie może podejść zbyt blisko, bo oświetli go ogień z ogniska.

Sam pochylił głowę i w taki sposób zaczął obserwować to, co działo się za Deanem. Również złapał za broń – rewolwer - i był gotów w każdej chwili jej użyć.

Odgłos kroków ucichł na chwilę, ale bracia usłyszeli oddech zbliżającej się osoby. Była naprawdę blisko. Dean czuł, że jest obserwowany, stanęły mu od tego włoski na karku. Czekał, aż nieznajomy będzie dość blisko, by można go było zaatakować, ale to nigdy nie nastąpiło. Nie był głupi, wiedział, że nie jest w stanie zaatakować z zaskoczenia. Ale Dean mógł.

- Idę się odlać – powiedział, chowając mizerykordię do ukrytej kieszeni w rękawie.

- Nie przewróć się o nic w ciemnościach – ostrzegł go Sam, udając ziewnięcie.

- Dzięki za troskę.

Dean przeszedł kawałek od miejsca, gdzie jak mu się wydawało, słyszał drugiego człowieka. Wiedział, że Sam wciąż strzeże jego tyłów, dlatego nie bał się oddalić daleko od ognia. Zaczął gwizdać, by pomóc bratu w określeniu swojego położenia, jednocześnie nasłuchując szelestu trawy, po której bez wątpienia stąpał wcześniej drugi człowiek. Miał nadzieję, że to nie staruszka z wioski, bo choć miał wielką ochotę się jej pozbyć i dowiedzieć czym była, to jednak nie chciał jej twarzy zobaczyć w ciemności. Miałby kolejny koszmar do kompletu poza świecącą postacią.

Znowu rozległy się kroki. Dean złapał mocno za rękojeść sztyletu i gdy obcy był dostatecznie blisko, rzucił się na niego. Wiedział, że zaciął go ostrzem, mógł przysiąc, że usłyszał dźwięk rozcinanej skóry, ale przede wszystkim, druga osoba syknęła z bólu.

Obaj upadli na ziemię i zaczęli się siłować. Dean nie widział kompletnie nic, mógł tylko polegać na słuchu.

Z początku był na górze. Udało mu się nawet trafić mężczyznę – nie miał wątpliwości, że to mężczyzna – pięścią w twarz. Uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, ale jego zadowolenie było krótkie, bo obcy obrócił ich tak, że teraz on był na górze. Złapał nadgarstki Deana i przycisnął je do ziemi, umożliwiając mu ruch, a następnie nacisnął w jednym szczególnym miejscu.

Dean syknął i wypuścił sztylet. Byłby zaniepokojony, gdyby nie usłyszał pociąganego kurka rewolweru, a chwilę później odezwał się Sam:

- Puść go albo twój mózg ozdobi ziemię – ostrzegł. Dean nie widział brata, ale na pewno nieznacznie naciskał spust, gotowy w każdej chwili wystrzelić.

Mężczyzna puścił i zszedł z Deana, który natychmiast odskoczył, zabierając ze sobą upuszczoną mizerykordię. Przejechał palcem po ostrzu i wyczuł pod opuszkiem krew. Uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, poklepując Sama po plecach.

- Dasz sobie radę? – zapytał.

Sam przytaknął, nie spuszczając obcego z oczu. Mógł widzieć tylko jego zarys i lokalizować go przy pomocy dźwięku. Ojciec nauczył ich tego dawno temu.

Dysząc, Dean podszedł do ogniska i wrócił z lampą naftową. Od razu poczuł się pewniej, gdy mógł w końcu coś zobaczyć, nawet jeśli był to tylko kawałek ziemi.

Wrócił z lampą do Sama. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy zobaczył, że nieznajomy nie poruszył się i nie zagroził w żaden sposób jego bratu.

- Kim jesteś? – zapytał Dean, przyklękając przy mężczyźnie i oświetlając mu twarz, którą ten odwrócił. – Czemu chciałeś się do nas podkraść?

- Naprawdę godne podziwu, chłopcy. – Dean omal nie opuścił lampy, gdy usłyszał głos mężczyzny. – Nie spodziewałem się takiej sztuczki.

Dean spojrzał w górę na Sama, a następnie znowu na mężczyznę, który miał już zwróconą twarz w ich stronę. Obaj bracia patrzyli w oczy własnemu ojcu.

- Tato? – wydukał Dean, przystawiając bliżej lampę. Był w szoku.

- We własnej osobie – potwierdził i zaczął się podnosić.

- O nie, nie, nie! – Sam odsunął się znowu wymierzył w ojca z pistoletu. – Zostań na ziemi, nie ruszaj się. Możesz być opętany.

- Nie jestem – zapewnił.

- Więc czemu się na nas rzuciłeś? – zapytał Dean. – Mogłem cię zabić.

- Chciałem sprawdzić waszą czujność – odparł John.

Dean nie wierzył w ani jedno jego słowo, a po zerknięciu na Sama odkrył, że on też jest nieufny.

- Masz wodę święconą przy sobie? – zapytał Dean, wyciągając rękę w stronę brata. Sam podał mu piersiówkę.

Dean odkręcił zakrętkę i chlusnął wodą w twarz ojca. Nic się nie stało. Ale to jeszcze nie był koniec testu. Zaprowadzili Johna do obozowiska, wciąż mając na niego oko, a następnie potraktowali go solą, a zaraz potem kazali naciąć rękę srebrnym sztyletem. Znów nic. Bracia odetchnęli z ulgą. _Prawie zabiłem własnego ojca_, zdał sobie sprawę Dean. Obaj mieli szczęście, że Johna nie tak łatwo zabić.

- Przekonałem was, że nie jestem żadnym potworem? – zapytał z nieznacznym uśmiechem.

Bracia spojrzeli na siebie i przytaknęli. Dean był pierwszym, który podszedł do ojca i uściskał go, wtulając twarz w jego ramię. Tak długo go szukali. Kilka razy był gotów pogodzić się z tym, że nie żyje. Mając tyle problemów na karku, miło było rozwiązać chociaż jeden, jakim było znalezienie ojca. Teraz mogli się już skupić tylko na odnalezieniu Castiela. Dla Deana był to priorytet, nawet sprawa stygmatów już go tak nie obchodziła, choć wciąż musieli się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi.

Sam również uścisnął ojca, gdy Dean się odsunął, ale nie zrobił tego aż z takim zaangażowaniem. Dean wiedział dlaczego, Sam i John nigdy nie mieli ze sobą najlepszych relacji.

- Dobrze cię widzieć, tato – powiedział Sam.

- Was też, chłopcy. – John poklepał Sama po plecach i obaj odsunęli się od siebie. – Mam nadzieję, że sobie radziliście beze mnie.

Dean zauważył, że Sam nagle stał się spięty po tym, co powiedział ojciec. Wiedział, czemu te słowa wywołały taką reakcję. Sam uważał, że John nie powinien ich tak zostawiać. Pokłócili się o to przed jego wyjazdem.

- Zawsze sobie radzimy – odparł z uśmiechem Dean. Nie mógł dopuścić do tego, by doszło do kolejnej kłótni. Dopiero co znowu się ze sobą spotkali, powinni się cieszyć, a nie rzucać się sobie do gardeł.

- Przyzwyczailiśmy się już do tego przez te wszystkie lata – dodał Sam. Dean mógł przysiąc, że usłyszał, jak zazgrzytał zębami.

Mrużąc oczy, John spojrzał na Sama i zrobił krok w jego stronę, ale Dean powstrzymał go przed zrobieniem czegoś więcej.

- Jak nas znalazłeś, tato? – zapytał, chcąc odwrócić uwagę Johna od Sama. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy ojciec skupił się na nim.

- Nie szukałem was – odparł. Dean zignorował uczucie rozczarowania. – Zmierzałem na północ, kiedy usłyszałem o stygmatach w pobliskiej wiosce. Pomyślałem, że to robota żółtookiego, więc przyszedłem.

- Demony poruszają się dalej – zauważył Sam. – Skąd wiesz, że żółtooki jest akurat tutaj?

- Jeśli nie tu, to gdzie? Dalej na północy? Wątpię. Jest w tej wiosce, wiem to.

- Sam i ja już sprawdziliśmy stygmatyczkę. Nie jest opętana.

- To wcale nie znaczy, że nie ma tutaj demona.

Dean musiał się z nim zgodzić. Po cichu miał nawet nadzieję, że znajdą tu żółtookiego. Wtedy mogliby się go pozbyć i wrócić do Ameryki. Zaraz po tym jak znaleźliby Castiela.

- Wciąż uważam, że to cud – burknął Sam, bardziej do siebie niż do brata czy ojca.

Dean go zignorował i zwrócił się do Johna:

- Będziemy tak stać, czy pójdziemy z powrotem do tej wioski dorwać tego sukinsyna? – zapytał.

- Najpierw opowiecie mi, co wiecie o tej nagłej aktywności demonów i czego się dowiedzieliście o stygmatach.

Sam i Dean nigdy nie dyskutowali o tym, co opowiedzą ojcu, a co pominą, gdy przyjdzie czas wyjaśnień, ale obaj byli zgodni, że wspominanie Castiela to nie najlepszy pomysł. Jeszcze nie w tym momencie. Nie dlatego, bo ojciec by im nie uwierzył w to co widzieli w tamtym kościele. Obawiali się po prostu, że się wścieknie, gdy dowie się o wciągnięciu w to życie osoby postronnej – nieważne czy obdarzonej dziwnymi mocami czy nie.

Kiedy opowiadali mu o Kubie Rozpruwaczu, a później także o pałacyku Ernesta i zamkniętym tam demonie, pominęli wszystko związane z Castielem, zmieniając praktycznie całą historię.

Później pokazali ojcu Colta. Gdy zapytał, jak go znaleźli, znowu skłamali. Nie mogli przecież powiedzieć, że znaleźli go dzięki pomocy faceta, który oficjalnie nie istniał, a którego demony bardzo chciały dopaść. Wymyślili na poczekaniu bajeczkę o podejrzanym handlarzu bronią, który miał wśród swoich towarów właśnie Colta. John oczywiście im nie uwierzył, ale najwyraźniej był zbyt podekscytowany myślą o zabiciu żółtookiego, by domagać się prawdy.

- Znaleźliśmy też to – powiedział Dean i pokazał ojcu mizerykordię. – ponoć zabija wszystko tak jak Colt.

John wziął do ręki sztylet i obejrzał go z każdej strony.

- To tym mnie zaatakowałeś? – zapytał. Na ostrzu wciąż były ślady krwi.

- Tak.

- Ostry – przyznał z podziwem. – Nawet nie poczułem chwili nacięcia, tylko ból. Weźmiesz to na żółtookiego, ja wezmę Colta.

Dean przytaknął, odbierając mizerykordię od ojca i chowając ją do ukrytej kieszeni w rękawie.

Gdy wszystko już sobie wyjaśnili, ojciec kazał im szykować się do powrotu do wioski. Sam nie był zadowolony, ale posłusznie wykonał polecenie. Dziesięć minut później byli już gotowi i udali się w stronę wsi.

- Przyszedłeś tu na piechotę? – zapytał ojca Dean, nie odwracając się jednak, by na niego spojrzeć. W ciemnościach ciężko było powozić, chwila nieuwagi i koń mógł złamać nogę, a to nie był najlepszy moment na takie problemy.

- Zostawiłem wóz kawałek od waszego obozowiska – odparł, przeglądając dziennik, który bracia znaleźli u Ernesta, a także książkę, którą podarował im Angus. – Interesujące książki. Zwłaszcza ta napisana po łacinie.

- Sammy próbował ją tłumaczyć, ale nie jest w stanie.

- Jest napisana dziwnym językiem – wyjaśnił Sam. – Nie jestem pewien, czy to do końca łacina.

- Więc co? Jakiś inny język? – zapytał Dean.

- Nie jestem pewien – powtórzył. – Może ten kto to napisał, przerobił łacinę na jakiś szyfr, żeby nikt niepowołany nie mógł tego odczytać. Nie jestem już taki pewien, czy nawet Bobby będzie umiał to zrobić.

Sam oczywiście wciąż liczył na ewentualną pomoc Castiela, ale póki co treść książki musiała pozostać nieodgadniona.

Zatrzymali się kilkadziesiąt stóp przed wioską. Dean ustawił wóz i konia tak, by mogli w razie czego szybko uciec, gdyby coś poszło nie tak. Z ukrytą i gotową w każdej chwili do użycia bronią, weszli do wioski, która w środku nocy wyglądała na opuszczoną. Wszędzie panowała cisza, nikogo nie było na zewnątrz, a jedynymi źródłami światła były dwie lampy. Jedną trzymał Sam, a druga paliła się przy kościele, do którego właśnie zmierzali.

Dean zaczynał żałować, że nie posłuchał Sama i nie wyjechali stąd, ale nie powiedział tego na głos – nie przy ojcu. Drewniany budynek wyglądał jeszcze straszniej w nocy niż za dnia. Spokojnie mógł uchodzić na nawiedzony, ale na pewno czaiło się tam coś gorszego niż mściwy duch.

Drzwi kościoła zaskrzypiały potwornie, gdy je otworzyli. Ten dźwięk bez problemu mógłby obudzić całą wioskę.

W środku również paliło się światło, dawane przez świecie porozstawiane po całym wnętrzu. Dean rozejrzał się dookoła, szukając staruszki albo chociaż pastora, ale kościół był pusty. Po co ktoś zapalił świecie w pustym kościele, gdzie wszystko mogło się spalić i wyszedł, nie pilnując tego?

Sam był po jego prawej, a John po lewej stronie, całą trójką mieli się na baczności. Jeśli atmosfera była za spokojna, to można się wręcz było spodziewać, że zaraz stanie się coś złego.

- Chłopcy, wróciliście.

Odwrócili się w stronę drzwi kościoła, gdzie w progu stała staruszka Rose, uśmiechając się do nich ciepło.

- Tak. Zapomnieliśmy czegoś – odparł Dean. Wyciągnął mizerykordię i schował ją za plecami. Nie ufał staruszkom, które nie spały w środku nocy. Zwłaszcza jeśli te staruszki miały stygmaty i często odwiedzały kościół.

- Przyprowadziliście ze sobą przyjaciela – powiedziała, patrząc na Johna. – Czy on również chce otrzymać błogosławieństwo?

- Podziękuję.

- W zasadzie mamy do pani jedno pytanie – powiedział Dean, zaciskając mocniej dłoń na rękojeści mizerykordii.

- Ja też mam do was pytanie – wyznała, zbliżając się do nich. – Tylko jedno, ale niezwykle ważne.

Żaden z nich nie zdążył zareagować, kiedy staruszka nagle uniosła ręce i niewidzialną siłą odrzuciła Sama oraz Johna do tyłu w stronę ołtarza. Dean obejrzał się, by sprawdzić, czy nic im nie jest i wtedy staruszka rzuciła się na niego, powalając go na podłogę. Wypuścił z ręki mizerykordię, która potoczyła się poza jego zasięg.

- Gdzie jest wasz przyjaciel Castiel, he? – zapytała staruszka. Dean spojrzał jej w oczy, które teraz były czarne. Demon. – Myślałam, że będzie z wami, ale kiedy weszliście do kościoła tylko we dwóch, wiedziałam, że gdzieś go ukryliście.

- Nie wiemy, gdzie on jest, ty porąbana suko – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, próbując zrzucić siebie demona. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu nie odkryli, kim jest. Pastor polewał ją przecież wodą święconą!

- Nie lubię, kiedy się mnie okłamuje. – Demon zamachnął się i wbił w pierś Deana swoje długie paznokcie. Były ostre i bez problemu przecięły skórę. – Powiedz mi, gdzie on jest?!

Dean krzyknął z bólu, gdy staruszka wbiła paznokcie jeszcze głębiej, rozszarpując mu klatkę piersiową. Gdyby tylko miał dalej mizerykordię, wbił by ją temu demonowi prosto w serce.

- Wal się – warknął. Próbował uderzyć staruszkę, ale ta złapała jego rękę i wykręciła ją boleśnie.

- Gdzie jest Castiel? – zapytała znowu.

Dean poczuł ogromny ból w klatce piersiowej, gdy demon znowu rozciął mu pierś aż do krwi. Miał wrażenie, że przebił się aż do mostka.

- Masz ostatnią szansę zanim cię zabiję. Mam jeszcze dwie inne osoby, które mogą mi udzielić odpowiedzi. Nie jesteś niezbędny.

Deana przeszedł dreszcz, gdy pomyślał, że to samo miałoby spotkać Sama albo Johna. Nie mógł na to pozwolić, ale był już zbyt słaby, by się stawiać. Tracił krew w zastraszającym tempie, nie wiedział, ile jeszcze wytrzyma nim straci przytomność.

- Wal się – powtórzył. Wiedział, że to nie była najmądrzejsza odpowiedź w tej sytuacji, ale było warto zobaczyć wściekłego demona.

- Jak chcesz.

Staruszka znowu uniosła rękę, która była już cała w jego krwi, ale nim zdążyła zadać cios, jakby znikąd pojawił się Sam, który wbił jej w szyję mizerykordię. Demon zakrztusił się, a po chwili z jego oczu i ust zaczęło się wydobywać bardzo jasne światło, które zniknęło, gdy tylko Sam wyciągnął sztylet i odrzucił ciało demona z dala od Deana.

Obaj bracia dyszeli, ale z zupełnie różnych powodów. Sam z powodu zdenerwowania, a Dean dlatego, że zaczynał się dusić.

- Kurwa – przeklął i dotknął ręką rany na piersi. Były na niej długie i głębokie bruzdy, które potwornie krwawiły. Robiło mu się od tego ciemno przed oczami.

Sam przyklęknął przy nim i szybko przyłożył dłoń do ran, próbując zatamować krwawienie, rozglądając się spanikowany wzrokiem za czymś, co mogłoby mu w tym pomóc.

- Dean, trzymaj się, zaraz ci pomogę – zapewnił go. Nie mogąc znaleźć nic pomocnego, zdjął z siebie płaszcz i przycisnął go do rany. Do tej pory nieprzytomny John zaczął się budzić.

- To był demon, Sammy – wydyszał z trudem Dean. – Nie wiem jakim cudem, pastor polewał ją wodą święconą.

- Może to nie była woda święcona – zasugerował Sam. Spojrzał na ojca, który powoli kuśtykał w ich stronę.

- Nie ważne, miałem rację, to nie był cud – powiedział i uśmiechnął się z wyższością.

- Przepraszam, że ci nie wierzyłem.

- Daruj sobie, to nie ma znaczenia.

- Musimy go gdzieś przenieść – powiedział John, gdy w końcu znalazł się obok nich.

Sam przytaknął i razem z ojcem przenieśli Deana na strych kościoła, gdzie nikt nie mógłby go znaleźć. Nikt poza pastorem, ale sądząc po stanie strychu, nikt tu od dawna nie zaglądał.

Położyli Deana na podłodze i kazali mu uciskać rany. Sam nie mógł uwierzyć, że zostały zadane zwykłymi paznokciami.

Dean zakasłał, a nagły ruch jego klatki piersiowej spowodował jeszcze silniejsze krwawienie.

- Nie ruszaj się, Dean, tylko się nie ruszaj – powiedział Sam, pomagając mu uciskać rany. – Będzie dobrze, słowo.

- Kłamiesz – wychrypiał Dean. Z każdą chwilą robił się coraz bardziej blady, Sam zauważył nawet, że zaczął dostawać drgawek.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Byłeś ranny gorzej i z tego wychodziłeś, teraz też wyjdziesz – zapewnił.

Dean przytaknął i uśmiechnął się, ale bez przekonania. Nie był głupi, wiedział kiedy rana jest poważna. Wtedy tylko cud mógł pomóc, ale to rzekomy cud doprowadził do tego, że w ogóle został ranny. Nie zamierzał powierzać życia kolejnemu. Nie wierzył w cuda.

Sam podniósł się i odszedł od Deana, by dołączyć do ojca, który trzymał się z boku. Nawet nie patrzył w ich stronę.

- Zrób coś – domagał się Sam. Mówił szeptem, by Dean nie usłyszał.

- Co mam zrobić?

- Cokolwiek, bo na razie w ogóle nie widać, że ci zależy.

Nie oczekiwał wiele, a już zwłaszcza tego, że ojciec za sprawą magicznego dotknięcia ręką uleczy Deana. Nie miał mu tego za złe, czegoś takiego nikt nie mógł zrobić, może tylko jedna osoba. Wkurzało go to, że ojciec poza przeniesieniem Deana na poddasze, nie zrobił nic więcej. Nie zapytał, jak się czuję, czy czegoś mu trzeba, nawet z nim nie porozmawiał. Sam miał wrażenie, że on wciąż myśli tylko o żółtookim. Nawet w takim momencie nie mógł przestać.

- Myślisz, że chcę, żeby umarł? – zapytał John wściekle. – To mój syn.

- Jakoś tego nie pokazujesz. Zostawiłeś nas dla jakiejś bezsensownej zemsty.

W oczach Johna pojawił się ogromny gniew. Pierwszy raz w życiu Sam miał wrażenie, że zaraz zostanie uderzony przez własnego ojca.

- Uważaj na słowa, tu chodzi o twoją matkę.

- Zabicie żółtookiego nie przywróci jej życia – wycedził Sam. – Nie mogłeś znieść, że umarła, więc dostałeś obsesji, którą przeniosłeś na Deana. Gdyby nie to, nigdy byśmy tu nie przyjechali za tobą. Upierał się, że powinniśmy ci z tym pomóc. Mówiłem mu, że to głupi pomysł, że powinniśmy zostać z Bobbym, ale on wciąż nalegał, więc w końcu uległem. Pojechaliśmy do Nowego Jorku i wsiedliśmy na pierwszy statek płynący do Anglii. I to wszystko dla ciebie, żeby pomóc ci w zemście.

- Sam...

- On umiera. – Głos Sama załamał się przy tych słowach. – Wiesz jaka będzie jego ostatnia myśl przed śmiercią? Że nie dopadł tego sukinsyna, który zabił mamę. To jedyna rzecz, jaka się dla niego liczy. A to wszystko przez ciebie.

- Sammy. – Obaj usłyszeli ciche wołanie Deana. Jego głos był coraz słabszy.

Sam odwrócił się w kierunku brata, nim ostatni raz spojrzał na ojca.

- Obyś był z siebie zadowolony – powiedział i wrócił do Deana. Ręką którą trzymał płaszcz i uciskał ranę, opadła bezwładnie, ale to jeszcze nie był koniec. Sam znów mu z tym pomógł i tak jak poprzednio zaczął mówić o tym, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Kłamał, ale miał przeczucie, że Dean tego teraz potrzebuje.

John przyglądał się temu z drugiego końca strychu. Od czasu do czasu Sam patrzył na niego z wyrzutem, ale w końcu przestał, skupiając swoją uwagę tylko na Deanie.

- Zajmę się ciałem demona – powiedział Samowi, przechodząc obok.

- Bo zwłoki jakiegoś potwora są teraz najważniejsze – burknął ze złością Sam. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że nawet po rozmowie, którą przeprowadzili, John wciąż nie rozumiał, co powinien zrobić w takim momencie. Powinien być przy Deanie, a nie uciekać.

Jakiś czas po wyjściu ojca, Dean stracił przytomność, ale wciąż oddychał. Sam nie wiedział już, co ma robić. Jego brat okropnie krwawił, a on nie mógł nic na to poradzić, nikt nie mógł. Miał pewien pomysł, ale nie był pewny, czy się uda. Musiał jednak spróbować. Nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby tego nie zrobił. Jeśli mógł uratować Deana, to zamierzał to zrobić, nawet jeśli pomysł był głupi. Liczył teraz wyłącznie na szczęście.

- Castiel – zaczął, spoglądając w górę – gdziekolwiek jesteś... pomóż nam. Dean umiera. Uleczyłeś go raz, wiem że to potrafisz. Wtedy gdy wiedźma rzuciła na niego urok, przeżył tylko dzięki tobie. Proszę, ulecz go.

Niczego co powiedział nie był pewny, zwłaszcza tego, czy Castiel w ogóle go słyszy. Nie miał podstaw, by tak sądzić, ale był zdesperowany i robił wszystko, co mógł. Nie mógł pozwolić Deanowi umrzeć. Nie w takich okolicznościach, nie z ręki demona.

Czekanie na jakiś efekt było okropne. Sam chciał sobie rwać włosy z głowy, gdy z każdą kolejną minutą nic się nie działo. Poza tym, że Dean był coraz słabszy, a jego oddech coraz płytszy. Wiedział, że długo nie wytrzyma. Uciskanie rany nic nie pomagało, płaszcz nasiąknął krwią, a ta wciąż się wylewała, Sam miał ją na rękach, a także na rękawach koszuli. Wciąż powtarzał, że wszystko będzie dobrze, chociaż Dean już go nie słyszał. Teraz jednak pocieszał samego siebie. Wciąż liczył na Castiela. Miał w sobie głupią nadzieję, że ich przyjaciel pojawi się znikąd i uleczy Deana, jakkolwiek miałoby to wyglądać. Sam nie pisnąłby ani słowem, gdyby wymagało to złożenia ofiary ze zwierzęcia, ani nawet człowieka. Zgodziłby się na wszystko by uratować brata. Nie mógł wrócić do Ameryki, do Bobby'ego, sam. Wyjechali razem i razem wrócą. Dean nie umrze i nie spłonie w obcym kraju. Za coś takiego nawiedzałby go zza grobu.

Sam nie miał pojęcia, jak długo to wszystko trwało. Bał się spojrzeć na zegarek, cały czas wpatrywał się w Deana i sprawdzał czy dalej żyje albo czy nic się nie poprawia. Choć wciąż było gorzej i gorzej, nie tracił nadziei, cały czas prosząc Castiela o pomoc. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że stan Dean ma się poprawić, ale wtedy stało się coś dziwnego. Zmieniła się atmosfera, Sam poczuł to niemal natychmiast. Rozejrzał się zaskoczony, ale nie ujrzał nikogo, a już na pewno nie Castiela. Byli sami.

- Cas? – zapytał.

Dean nagle poderwał się do góry, wciągając gwałtownie powietrze, jakby to był jego pierwszy oddech w życiu. Sam natychmiast złapał go za ramiona, sprawdzając, czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Jego płaszcz, którym uciskali ranę, opadł Deanowi na kolana, cała jego koszula była porwana i we krwi, ale po ranach nie było ani śladu. Zniknęły. Sam nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Podziałało. Castiel im pomógł. Nie wiedział jak, ale im pomógł.

Dean powoli odzyskiwał normalny oddech. Nie miał pojęcia co się stało, rozglądał się po strychu zagubionym wzrokiem. Wiedział, że został ranny, że umierał. To było potwornie bolesne, ale teraz nie czuł żadnego bólu. Czuł się normalnie, tak jak zwykle. Zaskoczony spojrzał na klatkę piersiową, gdzie powinny być rany po paznokciach demona, ale nie było po nich ani śladu, nawet blizn. Spanikowany zaczął się dotykać po piersi, chciał wstać, ale gdy tylko spróbował, ktoś przytrzymał go w miejscu. _Sam_, uświadomił sobie. Był z nim cały ten czas.

- Dean! Dean, nie ruszaj się, daj mi zobaczyć ranę – powiedział mu brat.

- Sam – wydukał, nie bardzo wiedząc, co jeszcze powiedzieć. Umierał, więc dlaczego przeżył? Dlaczego rana zniknęła? Nic z tego nie rozumiał.

Pozwolił Samowi rozpiąć mu koszulę, by mógł lepiej przyjrzeć się miejscu, w którym były rany. Sam przejechał drżącą dłonią po jego piersi, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co się stało.

- Zniknęły – powiedział i z całej siły uściskał brata. – Będziesz żył!

- Nie na długo, jeśli nie przestaniesz – wydyszał. Sam swoim uściskiem łamał mu kości.

- Wybacz. – Sam znowu spojrzał w miejsce po ranach. – Tym razem to jest cud, prawdziwy cud.

- Cuda się nie zdarzają – upierał się dalej Dean. Cokolwiek się stało, na pewno nie był wspaniałomyślnym prezentem od Boga. Musiało mieć jakieś konsekwencję i miał wrażenie, że niedługo je poznają.

- Cas. Poprosiłem go, żeby ci pomógł – wyjaśnił Sam.

Dean poczuł w sobie nadzieję i jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po strychu, myśląc, że za pierwszym razem przeoczył przyjaciela. Ale nigdzie go nie było.

- Nie ma go tu – zauważył z rozczarowaniem.

- Pomógł nam, Dean. Modliłem się do niego i nam pomógł.

Modlił się. Dean długo wahał się z nazwaniem rzeczy po imieniu. Bał się tego, ale najwyraźniej uciekanie od prawdy się skończyło. Jeśli Sam się modlił, a Castiel odpowiedział na te modlitwy, to nie było już innego wyjaśnienia. Castiel naprawdę był aniołem, co podejrzewali już od samego początku. Deanowi trudno było w to uwierzyć. One nie istniały, nigdy w anioły nie wierzył, a kilka tygodni temu okazało się, że zaprzyjaźnił się z jednym z nich. Jego życie nie mogło być już bardziej pokręcone.

- Skąd wiedziałeś, że zadziała? – zapytał. Pierwszy raz słyszał, żeby anioły odpowiadały na modlitwy. Myślał, że to domena samego Boga i świętych. Ale nie był ekspertem, w końcu nigdy nie potrzebował modlitwy. Teraz jedna uratowała mu życie.

- Ryzykowałem, byłem zdesperowany – wyznał Sam, nie mogąc przestać się uśmiechać ze szczęścia.

- Lepsze to niż pakt z demonem z rozdroża – stwierdził Dean. – Pomóż mi wstać.

Gdy Dean stanął już na nogi, Sam wciąż go nie puszczał. Spojrzał zirytowany na brata. Nie był dzieckiem, umiał ustać o własnych siłach.

Niezrażony Sam nie puścił go.

- Cieszę się, że żyjesz – wyznał.

Dean go rozumiał, zdawał sobie sprawę, co musiał przeżywać, kiedy myślał, że jego własny brat umrze. Ale mógł już skończyć z tą ckliwością.

- Też się cieszę – powiedział i ostrożnie, tak by nie urazić uczuć Sama, wyślizgnął się z jego uścisku. – Gdzie tata?

Był trochę rozczarowany tym, że nie było go tutaj. Myślał, że będzie przy nim czuwał razem z Samem. Jak zwykle życzył sobie zbyt wiele.

- Poszedł na dół zająć się ciałem demona – wyjaśnił Sam. Uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy, podobnie jak cały dobry humor. – Całkiem o nim zapomniałem.

- Lepiej mu powiedzmy, że żyję, zanim zrobi coś głupiego – zasugerował Dean. John był twardym mężczyzną, ale po śmierci żony był zrozpaczony. Trudno było sobie wyobrazić, co mogłoby się z nim stać po śmierci najstarszego syna.

- To dobry pomysł – zgodził się Sam i ruszył w stronę schodów, schodząc jako pierwszy, by w razie czego złapać Deana, gdyby ten stracił równowagę. – Tato! Tato, Dean został wyleczony! – zawołał, schodząc powoli po stopniach. Zaniepokoił się, gdy nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Czyżby ojciec opuścił kościół?

- Tato! – zawołał Dean. Choć Sam stał kilka stopni niżej i tak zasłaniał mu wszystko, dlatego dopiero jako drugi zauważył, co się stało w kościele, zaraz po tym jak Sam ponownie zawołał imię ojca, ale tym razem z przerażeniem w głosie.

Deanowi zmroziło krew w żyłach, gdy zobaczył nieruchome ciało ojca leżące przed ołtarzem, na którym odprawiono rytuał. Nie było żadnych śladów walki poza tą, którą stoczyli wcześniej, wszystko było na miejscu, łącznie z ciałem demona.

Jak tylko otrząsnął się z początkowego szoku, Dean popędził w stronę ojca i przykląkł obok niego, desperacko szukając pulsu i innych oznak życia. Sam znalazł się zaraz obok niego.

- Tato! – krzyknął Dean i poklepał Johna po twarzy. Nie otrzymał żadnej reakcji. – Tato, obudź się!

- Nie oddycha – zauważył Sam.

Dean go nie słuchał. Nie chciał dopuścić do siebie myśli, że ojciec, którego tak długo szukali, nie żyje.

- Obudzi się – powtarzał pod nosem. – Obudzi się, musi się obudzić!

Sam patrzył bezradnie, jak Dean próbuje jeszcze coś zrobić, cokolwiek, ale wszystko okazywało się bezradnymi próbami przechytrzenia śmierci, tak jak miało to miejsce jeszcze chwilę temu. Ale tym razem nie mogli już liczyć na cud, bo John sam to sobie zrobił. Rzeczy niezbędne do przywołania stojące na ołtarzu były tego dowodem.

Naprawdę chciał myśleć, że za uzdrowieniem Deana stał jednak Castiel albo jeszcze ktoś inny, ale dowody mówiły same za siebie. Sam zaczął już żałować, że jego ostatnia rozmowa z ojcem, to była kłótnia. Zarzucił mu, że Dean go nie obchodzi, a John swoim postępowaniem udowodnił mu, że się myli. Sam czuł się teraz jak najgorsza szuja. Nigdy nie miał tak silnej więzi z ojcem jak Dean, ale to wciąż była rodzina. Nie powinien był mówić czegoś takiego. Nigdy. Przez jego słowa John nie żył, choć gdyby nie one, umarł by Dean. Nie ważne jak by to rozegrał, jeden z nich musiał umrzeć. Dean miał rację, cuda się nie zdarzają. Quid pro quo.

Dean w końcu najwyraźniej też pojął, co się wydarzyło i odsunął się od ciała ojca, siadając bezradnie pod ścianą i wpatrując się w pustkę. Sam zaraz do niego dołączył.

Długo siedzieli nic nie mówiąc. Nie zastanawiali się, co zrobią, gdy ludzie wstaną i zechcą wejść do kościoła. To był najmniejszy z ich problemów. Nie zastanawiali się też, gdzie się teraz udadzą, po prostu siedzieli w milczeniu i myśleli o ojcu, którego stracili ledwie godzinę po jego ponownym odnalezieniu.

Nie spodziewali się, że ich ojciec nie zginie z rąk tego, na co polował. Łowca nigdy nie umierał ze starości. Jeśli któryś tak myślał, jakiś potwór szybko sprowadzał go na ziemię i przy okazji do grobu. Mimo wszystko jakaś nadzieja w nich pozostała. Nadzieja na to, że po zabiciu żółtookiego wszystko wróci do normy w ich życiu i przestaną polować. Teraz nawet po dokonaniu zemsty nie mogliby mówić o powrocie do normalności. To już w nich siedziało. Gdziekolwiek by się nie udali, zawsze rozpoznaliby ślady obecność jakiegoś potwora. Czuliby się odpowiedzialni, by go schwytać. Gdyby mieli kogoś albo coś, dla czego warto byłoby wstrzymywać się od polowań pomimo wyraźnych śladów, może mogliby spróbować normalnie żyć. Ale teraz mieli już tylko siebie, a obaj za bardzo kochali tę robotę, za bardzo przeżarła im mózgi, by mogli żyć w normalnym społeczeństwie. Prędzej zaprzyjaźniliby się z wampirem, niż z kolejnym człowiekiem, bo do tego nie mieli żadnego szczęścia.

- Musimy spalić jego ciało – odezwał się w końcu Dean, choć te słowa z trudem przechodziły mu przez gardło.

- Tak – zgodził się Sam, nie patrząc na niego. – I zrobić coś z ciałem demona.

- Nie obchodzi mnie ciało demona, tylko tata się teraz liczy.

- Lepiej się pospieszmy, zanim cała wioska zacznie się budzić.

Pomimo narzekań Deana, zajęli się ciałem staruszki. Sam w końcu go przekonał, że należało ono kiedyś do człowieka, a demon je tylko przywłaszczył. Położyli je przed ołtarzem, a gdy to robili odkryli, że po drugiej stronie znajduje się jeszcze jedno ciało, wciśnięte z wielką siłą pod ołtarz. Dean wyciągnął je i u jego stóp wylądowały zwłoki z poderżniętym gardłem, należące do pastora.

- Biedak nikomu nie zawinił – stwierdził i razem z Samem również ułożyli ciało w godniejszej pozycji.

Gdy zrobili już wszystko, zawinęli ciało ojca w kawałek brudnego materiału, którym był przykryty ołtarz, a następnie wynieśli je wspólnie na zewnątrz kościoła. Poruszali się w ciemnościach na oślep, kilka razy potknęli się o wystające kamienie albo o własne nogi. Spieszyło im się, nie chcieli, by ktoś z wioski ich zobaczył. Poczuli się bezpiecznie dopiero poza nią. Szybko znaleźli wóz, na którym położyli ciało ojca, a następnie odjechali jak najdalej, nie oglądając się za siebie.

* * *

Natknęli się na wóz ojca. Sam przesiadł się na niego i jak tylko uspokoił konia, który spłoszył się czując zapach śmierci, pojechali dalej. Zatrzymali się znowu dopiero, gdy zaczęło świtać. Przy pomocy siekiery, którą miał ich ojciec, porąbali wóz na kawałki i ułożyli z niego stos, na którym John miał spłonąć. Całą jego broń, tę której nie potrzebowali, Dean zakopał kawałek dalej. Gdy wrócił do stosu, Sam przeszukiwał ciało ojca.

- Czego szukasz? – zapytał brata, wyciągając z ich własnego wozu naftę, by stos się szybciej zajął.

- Colta – odparł. – Miał go ze sobą, pamiętam, ale teraz go nie ma.

- Myślisz, że zabrał go demon, z którym zawarł umowę?

- Na to wygląda.

Dean przeklął wściekle pod nosem. Stracili uniwersalną broń na wszystko. Wciąż mieli mizerykordię, ale zawsze lepiej mieć też rewolwer niż tylko broń białą. Żółtooki raczej nie będzie stał grzecznie, czekając, aż do niego podejdą, by mogli go zabić.

- Tata wsadził wszystkie kule do magazynka, jakie mieliśmy – zauważył Dean, wylewając naftę na stos. – Nic nam nie zostało poza mizerykordią.

- Nią też sobie poradzimy – zapewnił go Sam. – Jeden z nas odwróci jego uwagę.

- Jeśli nie będzie miał kogoś do pomocy. Przydałby się trzeci zawodnik.

- Cas do nas dołączy.

Pewność w głosie Sama niemal przekonała też Deana.

- Może.

Dean skończył wylewać naftę, podpalił zapałkę i rzucił ją na stos, który zajął się w mgnieniu oka. Płomienie wystrzeliły w górę i przez kilka sekund prawie przerastały stojące nieopodal drzewa. Ogień jednak szybko się uspokoił.

Dean patrzył, jak płomienie ogarniają ciało jego ojca. Nie miał pojęcia, o czym myśleć w takim momencie. Ktoś kiedyś mu powiedział, jakiś zaprzyjaźniony łowca, że najlepiej jest wtedy myśleć o najlepszych chwilach, które spędziło się ze zmarłym. Tylko że Dean nie pamiętał takich za wiele, mógł je policzyć na palcach jednej ręki. Wszystkie szczęśliwe wspomnienia z ojcem pochodziły z czasów, kiedy jeszcze żyła mama. Potem były już tylko ciągłe polowania i treningi, John kompletnie zatracił się w swojej zemście, którą przeniósł na niego, gdy był już dość duży, by udźwignąć to brzemię. 10 lat to nie był zbyt duży wiek, ale już wtedy Dean pragnął razem z ojcem zabić żółtookiego.

John nie był najlepszym ojcem pod słońcem, ale był. Dbał o nich najlepiej jak umiał, choć to Dean musiał głównie opiekować się Samem, bo ojciec był zajęty polowaniem. Może i przez jego obsesję nie mieli normalnego dzieciństwa, może i nie mogli być tym, kim chcieli być, ale przynajmniej dowiedzieli się, jak ważna jest dla nich rodzina. Jej część właśnie stracili. Wszyscy, których kochali, prędzej czy później odchodzili z tego świata. Musieli się z tym pogodzić.

Zostali przy stosie, aż ten całkiem się nie wypalił. Wtedy dogasili jego resztki i ruszyli w dalszą drogę. Jechali dalej na północ, teraz już tylko licząc na to, że demony przyciągnęły do siebie Castiela. Teraz przynajmniej wiedzieli, że to jego szukały. Po co? To wciąż było dla nich tajemnicą. Jakikolwiek był ich powód, Sam i Dean mieli nadzieję, że jeszcze im się nie udało schwytać anioła, a jeśli nie, to może chociaż go uratują. Kolejna osoba nie zginie w najbliższym czasie z ich winy. Dean nie zamierzał na to pozwolić.

Jechali w milczeniu. Sam siedział obok niego, po raz pierwszy nie zainteresowany książką, którą otrzymał. Dean też nie byłby zainteresowany. Nie miał nawet ochoty powozić, nie miał ochoty na nic, nawet zemsta wydawała mu się w tym momencie głupia i bezsensowna, choć wiedział, że muszą jej dokonać. Nie mogli się już wycofać, zwłaszcza gdy wciąż byli w stanie szoku wywołanego śmiercią ojca. Dean pamiętał wzrok Johna dzień po śmierci matki. Też było mu wszystko jedno, dopiero później obudził się w nim gniew. Nie miał wątpliwości, że tak samo będzie też w ich przypadku, a przynajmniej w jego, bo nie był pewny, jak czuje się Sam. On już wyglądał na wściekłego, na granicy furii. Cały czas zaciskał i rozluźniał palce, zaciskał zęby i napinał wszystkie mięśnie, jakby miał zaraz zeskoczyć z wozu i znaleźć żółtookiego samemu, bo koń był zbyt wolny.

Dean chciał z nim porozmawiać, w końcu podobna rozmowa pomogła jemu, gdy byli w domu Angusa. Ostatecznie jednak zrezygnował i zostawił Sama w spokoju. Jeśli on sam nie chciał rozmawiać, to znaczyło, że jest naprawdę źle.

Dean zaczął myśleć o tym, czego doświadczał w chwili śmierci. Zawsze sobie wyobrażał, że w swoich ostatnich chwilach zobaczy coś wyjątkowego i za dużo się nie pomylił. Nie taką wyjątkowość pragnął jednak zobaczyć przed śmiercią. Widział postać ze snu. Jak zwykle oddzielała ich od siebie mgła, ale tym razem istota się poruszała i była znacznie bliżej. Dean nie miał już problemów ze zrozumieniem jej, stała od niego oddalona może o trzy stopy i powtarzała w koło jego imię. Robiła to z taką troską i zmartwieniem, że miał ochotę do niej podejść i zanurzyć się w jej spokoju, który mu oferowała. W ogóle się jej już nie bał. Jak coś tak troskliwego, coś co świeciło łagodnym i ciepły blaskiem, mogło być niebezpieczne? Żaden demon nie mógłby stworzyć tak doskonałej iluzji bezpieczeństwa.

Był już gotowy zbliżyć się do istoty, złapać ją za rękę, którą wyciągała w jego stronę, ale nagle jej obraz się rozmazał. Zniknęło światło oraz ciepło, a zastąpiły je chłód i poczucie strachu, który przeszywał go do szpiku kości. Wtedy uświadomił sobie, że został uzdrowiony i już nie umierał. Mógł przysiąc, że w ostatniej chwili, kiedy istota znikała, znowu zobaczył w jej oczach coś niebezpiecznego. Na ułamek sekundy zatliły się na czerwono i pojawił się w nich gniew. To było ostatnie, co pamiętał, nim znalazł się znowu w kościele, a obok niego był Sam, sprawdzający, czy wszystko w porządku.

Już nie wiedział co myśleć o tej postaci. Raz była przerażająca, raz dawała oparcie. Chciał poznać prawdę, ale obawiał się, że nie będzie ona zbyt przyjemna. Ostatnia osoba, która doświadczyła podobnych słów, okazała się aniołem. Zdecydowanie nie chciał stać się jednym z nich, jeśli właśnie to oznaczały te sny. Może dałoby się to jakoś powstrzymać. Gdyby tylko mógł przestać spać.

Podróż była niezwykle nużąca. Nie można było nawet zawiesić oka na czymś, co znajdywało się na horyzoncie. Brak snu z poprzedniej nocy zaczął doskwierać im obu, nawet Deanowi. Umieranie wcale nie było odprężające. W zachowaniu przytomności nie pomagał monotonny stukot kopyt konia ani podrygiwania wozu na drodze. Dean był pewny, że zaraz zaśnie i znowu spotka się z tą dziwną istotą, kiedy nagle obaj z bratem usłyszeli trzepot skrzydeł.

- Witaj, Dean. Sam.

- Jezu Chryste!

Dean mimowolnie szarpnął wodzami. Przerażony koń stanął dęba, co zachwiało wozem. Zwierzę momentalnie się uspokoiło, więc zarówno Sam jak i Dean mogli odwrócić się za siebie, gdzie na wozie siedział Castiel. Wyglądał tak samo jak w dniu zniknięcia, ubrania były te same. Jedyne co się różniło, to oczy, które teraz były jakby wypełnione tajemniczością i niezmierzoną mądrością.

Bracia nie mogli uwierzyć własnym oczom. Po tak długim czasie rozłąki, Castiel do nich wrócił. Był cały i zdrowy. Sam uśmiechnął się na jego widok i tylko to, że byłaby to niezręczna sytuacja, powstrzymywało go od uściskania przyjaciela.

Dean z kolei był przerażony i zaskoczony jednocześnie. Cieszył się z powrotu Castiela, ale tak samo cieszył się z powrotu ojca. Co jak Castiel też niedługo zginie? Albo gorzej, odejdzie z własnej woli i znowu ich zostawi? Już sam nie wiedział, co ma w takiej chwili powiedzieć, co najlepiej wyrazi jego radość, ale i obawy jednocześnie. Chciał okazać przyjacielowi, że się cieszy, ale nie chciał jednocześnie zapeszać. Za dużo bliskich straciło już życie.

Pomimo szczerych chęci wyrażenia swoich emocji, Dean zdołał wydukać tylko tyle:

- Skąd się tu wziąłeś? – zapytał podejrzliwie. – Pojawiłeś się znikąd.

- Mogę bardzo szybko podróżować – wyjaśnił Castiel. – To wygodniejsze niż wóz.

- Jasne cholera, Cas. – Tym razem to Samowi brakło słów. – Dobrze cię widzieć.

- Was też – wyznał, ale nie uśmiechnął się, by czymś to poprzeć. Deanowi wydało się to podejrzane. Tak samo jak głos Castiela, który był głębszy niż ostatnim razem. – Musiałem zobaczyć, czy wszystko z wami w porządku. Przykro mi z powodu waszego ojca.

Bracia spojrzeli w szoku na Castiela.

- Skąd to wiesz? – zapytał Dean, niepokojąc się coraz bardziej. Obejrzał Castiela od góry do dołu i zauważył, że nie ma na sobie amuletu chroniącego przed opętaniem. Czyżby znowu opętał go demon? Czy anioł może być opętany?

- Widziałem, jak paliliście jego ciało – odpowiedział Castiel. – Oddał duszę żółtookiemu demonowi w zamian za życie Deana.

- Skąd to wszystko wiesz? – zapytał ponownie Dean, czując rosnący w sobie gniew. Nikt nie powinien tego wiedzieć poza nimi. Cokolwiek siedziało przed nim i przed Samem, to nie był Castiel.

Castiel nieznacznie przekręcił głowę w bok i przyjrzał mu się zmieszany.

- Nie musicie się mnie bać, Dean – powiedział. – Nie zrobię wam krzywdy.

- Pozwól, że ci nie uwierzę. Pojawiłeś się znikąd i wiesz o rzeczach, o których nie powinieneś, dlatego zapytam jeszcze raz, skąd to wszystko wiesz?

Dean zerknął kątem oka na Sama, który też był teraz podejrzliwy.

- Mówiłem, widziałem – powtórzył Castiel. – O tym kto zabił waszego ojca powiedział mi demon, którego pochwyciłem.

- Gadasz głupoty. Nie mogłeś nic widzieć, nie było cię wtedy z nami.

- Mogę was obserwować z każdego miejsca.

- Więc obserwowałeś nas cały ten czas? – zapytał Sam, nieznacznie zły, wciąż mając w pamięci modlitwę, na którą Castiel nie odpowiedział.

- Nie – odparł. – Jestem ciągle zajęty, nie mogłem was sprawdzać co jakiś czas. Słyszałem twoją modlitwę, jeśli to masz na myśli. Przykro mi, że nie mogłem się zjawić, ale miałem pewne trudności.

- Trudności?! – wykrzyczał Sam. – Nasz ojciec przez to zginął.

- Zginął przez żółtookiego – poprawił go Castiel.

- Gdyby nie musiał oddawać duszy, nic takiego by się nie stało!

Castiel najwyraźniej nie miał na to odpowiedzi, bo nie odezwał się znowu. Ta chwila ciszy pozwoliła braciom opanować emocje.

- Czym ty jesteś, Cas? – zapytał Dean, patrząc bezradnie na przyjaciela, który tak się zmienił przez tak krótki czas. Nie poznawał go.

- Jestem aniołem Pana. Zawsze byłem. Dlatego nie musicie się niczego obawiać z mojej strony.

W końcu się potwierdziło. Castiel był aniołem. O dziwo nie przerażało go to tak, jak się tego spodziewał. Najwyraźniej miał dość czasu, by przywyknąć do tej myśli. Przyznanie się przed samym sobą, że przyjaciel może być żołnierzem Boga na pewno też pomogło.

- Co się stało wtedy w kościele? – spytał Sam. Był już spokojniejszy i znów patrzył na Castiela z sympatią. – Czemu tak nagle zniknąłeś bez słowa?

- Musiałem uciekać, ścigają mnie.

- Kto?

- Demony. Nie wiem czego chcą, ale bardzo im zależy na tym, żeby mnie dopaść. Zostając z wami, narażałbym was na niebezpieczeństwo.

- To jest wpisane w nasz zawód – zauważył Dean. – Zdążyłeś to już zauważyć.

- Przepraszam, ale nie będę was narażał.

- Więc czemu pojawiłeś się teraz?

- Jak powiedziałem, chciałem sprawdzić, czy wszystko z wami w porządku. I dać wam coś. – Castiel wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcza nóż z dziwnymi symbolami na ostrzu i rękojeścią z drewna, przy której nóż był nieco ząbkowany. – Zabrałem to jednemu z demonów. Jeśli nie odzyskacie Colta, zabijecie tym żółtookiego i inne demony.

Sam przyjął nóż i zważył go w dłoni.

- Zabija wszystkie demony? – zapytał Sam, pokazując nóż bratu.

- Większość, niektóre mogą być zbyt silne. Żółtooki do takich nie należy.

- Można tym zabić wampira albo coś innego? – spytał Dean, oglądając nóż z każdej strony.

- Niestety nie.

Dean oddał nóż bratu.

- Możesz go wziąć, pozostanę przy mizerykordii.

- Mizerykordii? – powtórzył Castiel.

Dean wyjął ukryty w rękawie sztylet podarowany przez Angusa. Gdy pokazał go Castielowi, anioł w końcu pokazał na twarzy jakąś większą emocję. Szok.

- Gdzie to znaleźliście? – zapytał, biorąc broń do ręki.

- Ojciec dwóch łowców nam to dał – odparł Sam. – Powiedział, że znaleźli to w jakiejś krypcie. To coś ważnego?

- Bardzo. – Castiel niemal pieszczotliwie przejechał palcem po ostrzu sztyletu, a potem obrócił go parę razy w dłoni. Zrobił to tak szybko i zręcznie, że niemożliwym było, by po raz pierwszy trzymał ten typ ostrza. – To pewnie mój albo Anny, Gabriel swój odzyskał – wymamrotał do siebie.

- Zaraz, zaraz. – Dean klasnął w dłonie, zwracając tym samym uwagę anioła. – To twoja broń?

- Prawdopodobnie tak.

- Jakim cudem?

- Zanim zamieszkaliśmy w Londynie jako ludzie, Gabriel, Anna i ja mieliśmy swoją własną anielską broń. Gabriel pewnie swoją odzyskał, gdy wrócił do nieba. Czekała tam na niego, ale te należące do mnie i do Anny zostały ukryte na ziemi. Ci dwaj łowcy musieli ją znaleźć.

- Więc twoje rodzeństwo to również aniołowie? – zdziwił się Sam.

Castiel przytaknął.

- Mam już nowe ostrze – powiedział i oddał Deanowi to należące do niego. – Możecie je zatrzymać, przyda wam się, potrafi zabić wszystko.

- Dzięki. – Dean schował je z powrotem do rękawa. Przyzwyczaił się już do przyjemnej wagi broni. Dobrze było wiedzieć, że zawsze tam jest, gotowa do użycia. – To teraz chyba możemy ruszać dalej?

- Wy możecie.

- Nie jedziesz z nami? – zapytał Sam. Dean również był ciekawy tej odpowiedzi.

- Nie mogę, przyciągam demony jak magnes, to zbyt duże ryzyko. Podążajcie dalej na północ, natraficie na stary cmentarz. Tam ukrywa się żółtooki. Spotkam się tam z wami. Uważajcie na siebie.

- Cas, czekaj! – zawołał Dean, ale było już za późno. Castiel dosłownie zniknął im z oczu. – Sukinsyn – warknął. Dopiero co odzyskali Castiela, a ten drań znowu uciekł. Zaczynał wątpić w możliwości posiadania normalnych relacji z kimkolwiek.

- Przynajmniej wiemy, że nic mu nie jest – powiedział Sam i uśmiechnął się. Dean nie dał się nabrać na tę próbę poprawienia jego humoru.

- Możesz sobie wsadzić w dupę swoje pocieszenie.

- Dąsasz się, bo od początku to ja miałem rację, a nie ty. Nic mu nie było cały ten czas.

- Uciekanie przed demonami to jest nic? – zapytał, ruszając wozem. – Dla mnie to wygląda na całkiem niezłe gówno, w które wpadł po uszy.

- Ale jakoś sobie radzi. Jest aniołem, anioły zawsze były wyżej od demonów.

- I tu jest problem. Jest aniołem. Nie przeszkadza ci to?

- A tobie?

Dean nie odpowiedział. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, ale nie mogli przecież przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego. Sam może i wierzył w anioły do tej pory, ale on nie. Musieli o tym porozmawiać. Nie co dzień dzieją się takie rzeczy.

- To jest po prostu dziwne – odparł w końcu Dean. – Spotkaliśmy faceta w Londynie, wychudzonego i bojącego się własnego cienia, a teraz nagle jest aniołem zabijającym demony bez mrugnięcia okiem?

- Najwyraźniej stracił swoje moce. On i jego rodzeństwo. Odzyskiwał je z nami stopniowo, aż w końcu w tamtym kościele znowu stał się aniołem. Dopóki sam nam nie powie wszystkiego, nie ma co się nad tym zastanawiać.

- Dla mnie to wciąż pokręcone.

- Przywykniesz. Jak pozbędziemy się żółtookiego, który ściąga całą tę uwagę demonów, to Cas nie będzie już uciekał i nam wszystko wytłumaczy. Daj mu czas.

Normalnie nie dawał nikomu aż tyle czasu, by się wytłumaczył. Ale Castiel, to jednak Castiel. On jest inny.

* * *

Cmentarz nie znajdował się blisko od ostatniego postoju. Potrzebowali trzech dni, by tam dojechać i o dziwo, nie spotkali po drodze żadnego demona. Dean i Sam obawiali się, że to cisza przed burzą i cała armia piekła rzuci się na nich, gdy tylko przekroczą bramę cmentarza.

Próbowali skontaktować się znowu z Castielem, ale ten nie odpowiadał. Dean był tym sfrustrowany, wciąż miał wiele pytań, które chciał zadać przyjacielowi. Wydawało mu się, że jak znów go spotka po tak długiej przerwie, to poczuje się lepiej. Wcale tak nie było. Tyle czasu się o niego zamartwiał, czy nic mu nie jest i czy w ogóle żyje. Gdy w końcu odetchnął z ulgą, ten drań znowu zniknął, a jeśli było coś, czego Dean obawiał się najbardziej, to zostania opuszczonym przez wszystkich. Castiel mógł być tylko początkiem, co jak następny odejdzie Sam? John zmarł, nie było już nikogo, kto trzymałby go w rodzinnym biznesie. Sam zawsze mówił, że wolałby robić coś innego, ale ze względu na ojca nigdy nie próbował. Teraz miał okazję.

Castiel z kolei był aniołem. Po co anioł miałby się zadawać ze zwykłym człowiekiem? To nie miało sensu. Jak tylko rozwiąże się problem demonów, Castiel wróci do nieba, tam gdzie jego miejsce.

Jedyną osobą, która zostałaby Deanowi byłby Bobby. Ale na jak długo? Ile czasu minęłoby, zanim i on by odszedł?

Nie powinien mieć tak pesymistycznych myśli. W końcu razem z Samem dużo przeszli, śmierć ojca nie mogła ich rozdzielić, raczej mogła im pomóc zbliżyć się do siebie jeszcze bardziej. Castiel też powiedział, że wróci. Anioł czy nie, wybrał życie jako łowca i nic nie mogło sprawić, by zmienił zdanie.

Pomimo racjonalnych dowodów, Dean wciąż się bał. Jego podświadomość mówiła mu, że wszyscy, na których mu zależy, w końcu odchodzą. Miał nadzieję, że tym razem tak się nie stanie.

Im bliżej byli cmentarza, tym dziwniej się czuli. Na drodze stała im już tylko jedna przeszkoda, wioska, która wyglądała na opuszczoną, przynajmniej z daleka. Nie wiedzieli, co czai się w budynkach.

Dean chciał ją ominąć. Nie uśmiechało mu się przejeżdżać przez opuszczoną przez ludzi wioskę, która mogła być pełna demonów. Byli tak blisko, nie mogli pozwolić, by teraz coś ich zatrzymało. Sam jednak uparł się, by przeszukać domy i sprawdzić, czy rzeczywiście ludzie opuścili to miejsce.

Dean się zgodził, ale niechętnie. Nawet koń nie miał ochoty tu przebywać. Prychał i wierzgał jak oszalały. To miejsce było równie niepokojące, co kościół, w którym znaleźli stygmatyczkę. Ta atmosfera sprawiała, że Dean niemal tęsknił za innym kościołem, tym w którym znaleźli Colta, a Castiel zniknął. Oczywiście to miejsce też było dziwne, ale wolał już gapiące się na niego obrazy niż wioskę widmo.

W całej wiosce nie było żadnych śladów walki, nikt nie usunął stąd mieszkańców siłą. Nie uciekli oni też w popłochu czy w zorganizowany sposób. Wszystko wyglądało tak, jakby w jednej sekundzie ludzie wykonywali codzienne obowiązki, a w drugiej dosłownie wyparowali.

Sam podniósł leżącą na ziemi szmacianą lalkę. Dean omal jej nie przejechał, leżała na środku drogi, porzucona jak wszystko inne. Również pozostałe przedmioty leżały dookoła, jakby wypadły ludziom z rąk, gdy ci zniknęli.

Obaj zastanawiali się, co tu się mogło stać. To nie wyglądało na typową robotę demonów, ale już raz się tak pomylili, a ich ojciec przypłacił to życiem. Nawet jeśli nie było logicznym, by demony bez śladu porwały kilkadziesiąt osób, nie mogli tego wykluczyć. Te poczwary ostatnio nic nie robiło w logiczny sposób, co niepokoiło Deana coraz bardziej. Nie miał pojęcia, co żółtooki i jego pobratymcy knuli, ale nie podobało mu się to.

- Ludzie dosłownie wyparowali – odezwał się Sam, zaglądając przez okno do jednego z domów. Ze środka dochodził gwizd czajnika, ktoś wstawił wodę i nie zdążył jej nawet zdjąć z ognia.

- Spadajmy stąd – zaproponował Dean, rozglądając się niespokojnie. – Nie podoba mi się tu.

Sam przytaknął i wsiadł z powrotem na wóz, pozwalając Deanowi w końcu odjechać.

- Nie widziałem nigdzie siarki, więc może to nie demony.

- Tak samo myśleliśmy z tamta stygmatyczką. Drugi raz nie zamierzam ryzykować.

Opuścili wioskę, zostawiając ją szybko za sobą. Wyjeżdżając, oczekiwali ataku, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Najwyraźniej nie tylko ludzie opuścili to miejsca, ale i demony, które mogły za tym wszystkim stać.

Na cmentarz dotarli dopiero wieczorem. Zostawili wóz kawałek wcześniej i resztę drogi przeszli na piechotę. Obaj byli uzbrojeni, Sam miał nóż, który podarował im Castiel, a Dean wybrał mizerykordię. Choć może teraz powinien zacząć ją nazywać anielskim ostrzem.

Spodobała mu się ta broń. Nigdy nie był fanem broni białej, gdy miał do wyboru albo ją albo pistolet. Teraz nie miał żadnego wyboru. Gdyby miał prawdopodobnie i tak wybrałby Colta, bo nadawał się lepiej do walki z żółtookim, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że mizerykordia miała swoje plusy. Była lekka, więc można nią było dobrze rzucić, a także bardzo ostra. Poza tym nie było lepszej broni na demony niż ta, której używali aniołowie. Lepiej nie mogli trafić.

Na cmentarzu paliło się kilka ognisk. Gdy Dean i Sam się zbliżyli, nie zobaczyli tam nikogo. Cienie rzucane przez nagrobki płatały im figle i kilka razy wydawało im się, że ktoś jednak tam jest. Bo musiał tam być, ogniska same się nie rozpaliły. Castiel też im powiedział, że żółtooki tu będzie, choć wciąż nie wiedzieli po co. Spodziewali się spotkać na miejscu setkę demonów, a zamiast tego przywitała ich pustka. To przerażało ich bardziej niż perspektywa spotkania armii demonów. Wszystko to wyglądało jak jedna, wielka, oczywista pułapka. Pułapka, w którą zapewne już wpadli, a ten, których ich uwięził, był na tyle miły, że jeszcze im nic nie powiedział i dał się nacieszyć ostatnimi chwilami wolności.

Mając się wciąż na baczności, bracia zaczęli przyglądać się nagrobkom, by znaleźć powód obecności żółtookiego, który wciąż się nie pokazał. Dean zaczął się nawet martwić, że Castiel jednak nie jest po ich stronie i wrobił ich w to, by tu przyszli. Zdecydowanie za bardzo mu zaufali z tym byciem aniołem.

Cmentarz był dość spory, ale nie rozdzielili się, by łatwiej go było przeszukać. To by było głupstwo. Wiele miejsc tutaj nadawało się na kryjówkę, cmentarz był stary i zaniedbany, mogli zostać w każdej chwili zaatakowani z zaskoczenia.

Napisy na nagrobkach niewiele im powiedziały. Żadne nazwisko nie wydawało im się znajome, żaden z grobów nie był rozkopany. Tak jakby obecność żółtookiego tutaj była bezsensowna. Po co cała ta armia demonów, skoro nic tu nie było?

Z każdą chwilą byli coraz bardziej zdezorientowani. Robiło się też ciemno, wkrótce tylko ogniska będą dawały im światło, a wtedy nie będą mieli praktycznie żadnych szans. Demony miały przewagę w ciemności.

Po żółtookim wciąż nie było śladu. Nie wiedzieli nawet, jak wygląda, nie mieli więc pojęcia, kogo wypatrywać. Gdyby chociaż wiedzieli, czego tu szukał, byłoby im dużo łatwiej. Zadowoliliby się wszystkim, nawet jakimś ołtarzem, na którym demon miał złożyć z kogoś ofiarę, cokolwiek. Nie wiedzieli czego się spodziewać, mogli tylko stać i czekać, aż żółtooki sam się pojawi.

Dean czuł już smak zemsty na języku. Czuł, że rozpozna demona, gdy tylko się tu pojawi. Nie mógł się już doczekać, aż w końcu zabije drania za to, co im zrobił. Nie tylko im, ale i wszystkim innym ludziom, którym zniszczył życie.

- Myślisz, że ktoś się pojawi? – zapytał nagle Sam. Stali odwróceni plecami do siebie, by mieć oko na każdy kierunek.

- Nie mam pojęcia – wyznał Dean, raz po raz wzmacniając i poluźniając uścisk na rękojeści mizerykordii. – Mógłby przyjść chociaż Castiel.

- Powiedział, że tu się z nami spotka. Może on wie, czego szuka tu żółtooki.

- A czego tu można szukać? Pewnie zamierza wykopać kości z każdego grobu i coś z nimi zrobić w jakimś chorym rytuale.

- Nie wydaje ci się to trochę zbyt proste? On jest jakimś ważnym demonem, na pewno nie o to chodzi – zauważył Sam.

- Masz rację. – Dean się z nim zgadzał, bo myślał tak samo. Zwykły rytuał był zbyt prosty, już dawno by się zaczął, gdyby to o to chodziło. Cokolwiek planował żółtooki, wymagało to sporej grupy demonów i cmentarza. To nie mogło oznaczać nic dobrego.

- Może zabieramy się za to ze złej strony – powiedział Sam, zwracając nieznacznie głowę w stronę Deana.

- Czyli?

- Może tu nie chodzi o sam cmentarz, może ktoś miał tu przyjść.

- Jak my? Jesteśmy tu i nikt nas nie zaatakował od dobrych kilku minut.

- Nie musi chodzić o nas.

W ciemności rozległo się nagle klaskanie. Dean i Sam zwrócili się w kierunku dźwięku, trzymając broń gotową do użycia. Zaczęło się, to było to, moment, w którym spotkają sukinsyna odpowiedzialnego za śmierć ich matki i ojca. W końcu dokonają zemsty, której szukali od 20 lat.

Demon wkrótce pojawił się w kręgu światła. Wciąż klaskał. Dean i Sam w końcu mogli spojrzeć w oczy potworowi, który wyrządził im ogromną krzywdę. Mężczyzna, który przed nimi stał, był 20 lata temu w ich domu. Nie mieli żadnych wątpliwości, czy to on, jego oczy były żółte. Obaj bracia nigdy ich wcześniej nie widzieli, ale śnili o nich wielokrotnie. W rzeczywistości były jeszcze gorsze, niż w snach. Dean miał ochotę wyłupić je własnymi palcami.

- Twój brat ma rację, Dean – odezwał się demon. Uśmiechał się arogancko, podchodząc do nich coraz bliżej. – Witajcie, chłopcy. Czekałem na was.

Dean złapał mocniej za broń, gdy żółtooki zatrzymał się kilka stóp przed nimi. Był za daleko, by go dosięgnąć. Mogli spróbować rzucić w niego tym, co mieli, ale z takiej odległości na pewno uniknąłby ataku. Rzucenie się na niego w takim momencie też nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Musieli czekać na dogodną okazję, co nie podobało się Deanowi. Byli już tak blisko, a na przeszkodzie stała im tylko odległość.

- Pewnie zastanawiacie się – odezwał się znowu demon – czemu na was czekałem.

- Nie – odparł Dean. – Gówno nas obchodzą twoje powody.

- Ah, no tak. Przyszliście dla zemsty.

- Właśnie, więc mógłbyś być tak miły i podejść bliżej.

Uśmiechną twarzy żółtookiego tylko się powiększył po usłyszeniu tej prośby.

- Coś nie tak, Dean? – zapytał. – Nie masz czegoś, co mogłoby mnie zabić z dystansu? Czegoś takiego jak Colt?

Bracia patrzyli wściekle, jak demon wyciąga z kabury Colta, który należał do nich.

- Oddaj go – zażądał Dean. Był coraz bardziej wściekły, jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała gwałtownie z każdym oddechem.

- Oddać go? – Żółtooki prychnął, chowając Colta z powrotem do kabury. – Jest mój. Dostałem go. Wasz ojciec mi go dał.

Na wspomnienie ojca Dean w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się przed rzuceniem na demona. Choć może to był Sam, który go powstrzymał, łapiąc go za ramię?

- Zabiłeś go – powiedział. – Wypruję ci za to flaki.

- Doceniam twój zapał, Dean, ale wasz staruszek pragnął śmierci – przypomniał im, uśmiechając się z wyższością. – Oddał swoje życie, za życie ukochanego syneczka. To co nie udało mu się z żoną, udało się z tobą.

- Nie wspominaj o niej – odezwał się niespodziewanie Sam. Żółtooki, dotąd skupiający swą uwagę na Deanie, spojrzał teraz na niego. – Jeszcze raz to zrobisz, a pożałujesz.

Demon obejrzał Sama od góry do dołu, aż w końcu jego wzrok zatrzymał się na nożu, który trzymał.

- Ciekawe macie zabawki – powiedział, zmieniając temat. Przesunął wzrok na mizerykordie Deana. – Zwłaszcza tę. Nawet nie wiecie, jak bardzo by mi się teraz przydała, ale pewnie mi jej nie dacie?

- Po moim trupie – warknął Dean.

- Może później.

Żółtooki nagle wystawił przed siebie rękę i posłał Deana oraz Sama daleko do tyłu. Obaj uderzyli o nagrobki stojące za ich plecami. Nóż Sama wypadł mu z ręki, gdy uderzył plecami o kamień, ale Dean dalej trzymał mizerykordię, choć nie mógł poruszyć ręką ani resztą ciała, by jej użyć.

- Sukinsyn – wysyczał, starając się walczyć z niewidzialną siłą, która trzymała go w miejscu. Dlaczego demony zawsze musiały jej używać?

- To nie jest moje imię – usłyszeli żółtookiego. Wciąż miał wyciągniętą rękę i szedł w ich stronę. Zatrzymał się przed Deanem i nadepnął mu na rękę, w której trzymał mizerykordię. Broń wyleciała mu z ręki, z czego demon od razu skorzystał. – Dziękuję. Teraz mam już wszystko, co potrzebne.

- Do czego? – wycedził przez zęby Sam.

- Niedługo obaj się przekonacie.

Żółtooki odszedł kawałek dalej, w końcu uwalniając Deana i Sama spod swojej mocy. Choć nie byli już trzymani przez niewidzialną siłę, nadal nie mogli się ruszyć. Ich zderzenie z nagrobkami bolało bardziej, niż początkowo przypuszczali. Dean podejrzewał nawet, że może mieć złamane żebro.

Sycząc z bólu, próbował się podnieść, ale gdy tylko próbował, całe jego ciało stawało się sparaliżowane.

- Kurwa – przeklął i odwrócił się w stronę brata. – Sam, możesz wstać? – zapytał. O siebie aż tak się nie martwił, jak o Sama.

- Nie – odparł, krzywiąc się z bólu przy każdym ruchu. – Wszystko mnie boli.

- Musimy zignorować ból i zabić tego sukinsyna.

- Nóż wciąż gdzieś tu leży – powiedział Sam, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu broni. – Ale nie wiem gdzie.

- Cholera, gdzie jest Cas, kiedy jest potrzebny?

Naprawdę przydałaby im się teraz pomoc anioła. Castiel mówił, że ma drugą mizerykordię, ale nawet gdyby nie to, wciąż potrafił zabijać demony samym dotykiem. Mógł zabić żółtookiego w mgnieniu oka. Dean był nawet gotów darować sobie własną zemstę, byle tylko Castiel zabił drania. Chciał go widzieć martwego, nie ważne, z czyjej ręki miał zginąć.

Demon w końcu wrócił, uśmiechając się arogancko. Nie miał już przy sobie mizerykordii.

- Wróćmy do interesów – zdecydował. – Nie przedstawiłem wam się jeszcze, więc zrobię to teraz. Nazywam się Azazel.

- Gówno nas to obchodzi – odezwał się Dean. – Mógłbyś nawet mieć na imię Bob, a ja i tak bym cię zabił.

- Nie masz czym – przypomniał mu Azazel. – Zabrałem waszą broń.

- Wciąż możemy skopać ci tyłek.

- Wasza wiara jest naprawdę godna podziwu. – Azazel zacisnął pięść i w tym samym momencie obaj bracia poczuli potworny ból w podbrzuszach. – Jesteście bezbronni, kompletnie na mojej łasce, a mimo to wciąż wierzycie, że uda wam się mnie zabić.

Dean skręcał się z bólu, ale to nie przeszkadzało mu w patrzeniu na demona z nienawiścią. Wiedział, że ich sytuacja jest beznadziejna, ale wciąż mieli szansę. Castiel powiedział, że przyjdzie, więc zamierzał w to wierzyć.

- Cóż poradzić. – Dean wypluł odrobinę krwi, która z niewiadomego powodu zebrała mu się w ustach. – Jesteśmy bardzo uparci.

-W rzeczy samej.

Nie czuli już bólu, ale coś im podpowiadało, że Azazel jeszcze nie skończył. Patrzyli, jak wyjmuje z kieszeni nóż. Podszedł z nim do Sama.

- Co chcesz zrobić? – zapytał spanikowany. Chciał się odsunąć, ale nie miał na to dość siły.

- Chcę tylko usłyszeć, jak krzyczycie – odparł nonszalancko demon.

- I tylko tyle? – odezwał się Dean. Grał na zwłokę, byle tylko Samowi nic się nie stało. – Po to ściągałeś tutaj nas i całą armię demonów?

- Armię? To była grupa poszukiwawcza – wyjaśnił, obracając nóż w dłoni. Cały czas patrzył na Sama, jakby wyszukiwał wszystkich jego słabych punktów. – Wysłano list gończy za pewnym aniołkiem.

Dean bał się wymówić imię Castiela. Chciał wierzyć, że to nie o niego chodziło, ale anioł sam powiedział, że ścigają go demony. O to cały czas chodziło. Myśleli, że demony zbierają siły, a one od początku próbowały znaleźć Castiela. Powinni byli się domyśleć, zwłaszcza że już wcześniej demony coś od niego chciały. Może cały czas wiedzieli, o co tak naprawdę chodzi, tylko nie chcieli w to wierzyć? Przynajmniej Dean. Do niedawna wciąż bał się określać Castiela jako anioła.

- Czego od niego chcecie? – spytał, starając się dalej podtrzymywać rozmowę. Może Azazel nie potrafił skupiać się na dwóch rzeczach jednocześnie i zostawi Sama w spokoju.

- To nie powinno was obchodzić – odparł demon i przejechał ostrzem noża po policzku Sama. Ten próbował się ruszyć, ale Azazel znowu użył swoich umiejętności, by go unieruchomić. – Mogę wam powiedzieć tylko tyle, że za dostarczenie jego głowy mojemu szefowi, można zyskać bardzo wiele.

- Naprawdę myślicie, że uda wam się złapać czy nawet zabić anioła? – zapytał Sam. Dean miał ochotę krzyknąć, żeby się zamknął. Czemu ten dureń zwracał na siebie uwagę? – Widziałem, co potrafi. Może zabić demony w jednej chwili.

- Może? – zapytał Azazel i uśmiechnął się wrednie. Dean miał już dość tego uśmiechu. – Jeśli tak, to czemu tak niewiele demonów nie wróciło z wyprawy poszukiwawczej? Mówili, że go znaleźli, ale on tylko ciągle uciekał, bardzo rzadko zabijał. Albo więc wasz aniołek ma opory przed zabijaniem demonów, swoich odwiecznych wrogów albo boi się stanąć z nami do walki.

- On nie jest tchórzem – powiedział Dean, czując potrzebę, by bronić przyjaciela. Castiel może i bał się z początku nawet własnego cienia, gdy pozbywali się ducha na cmentarzu albo chodzili po ciemnym lesie, ale gdy przychodziło co do czego, potrafił zachować zimną krew i zabić bez mrugnięcia okiem. Tak zrobił z wiedźmą, Crocottą i tymi demonami w kościele. Nie bał się do nich podejść.

- W takim razie coś go powstrzymuje przed zabijaniem nas. Tak czy inaczej, to nie wpływa dobrze na jego postawę, nie sądzicie?

Dean miał się znowu odezwać, ale nim zdążył to zrobić, Azazel wbił nóż w nogę Sama.

- Nie! – krzyknął Dean, gdy to zobaczył. Próbował się podnieść, ale udało mu się jedynie przesunąć o parę centymetrów.

Sam wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze do płuc, gdy nóż wbił się w jego ciało. Odczuwał już nie raz gorszy ból, ten mógł znieść.

- Rozczarowujące – powiedział Azazel. – Miałeś krzyknąć.

- Musisz się bardziej postarać – odparł Sam z pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem.

_Nie, nie, nie. Nie rób tego, durniu_, błagał Dean. _Nie prowokuj go._

- Skoro nalegasz.  
Tym razem Sam krzyknął, gdy Azazel przekręcił nóż. A potem jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz.

- Przestań, ty sukinsynu! – wrzasnął Dean.

Azazel odwrócił głowę w jego kierunku, znowu przekręcając nóż. Sam nawet nie mógł się obronić, był unieruchomiony.

- Nie martw się, tobą też się zaraz zajmę.

Sam jęknął, gdy demon wyciągnął nóż z rany, by po chwili wbić go w drugą nogę i powtórzyć proces.

Dean nie mógł tego znieść. Nie zamierzał pozwolić, by ten sukinsyn odebrał mu jeszcze jedną osobę. Zebrał sobie wszystkie siły i stanął na chwiejnych nogach, bez wahania rzucając się na Azazela, próbując odciągnąć go jak najdalej od Sama.

Demon warknął wściekły i uderzył go w twarz, rzucając z siebie.

- Aż tak nie możesz się doczekać na swoją kolej? – zapytał i kopnął Deana prosto w klatkę piersiową

Powietrze uleciało z płuc Deana, który zaczął gwałtownie kasłać. To był bardzo głupi ruch rzucać się bez broni na Azazela, ale musiał ratować Sama.

- Goń się – wysapał, wciąż próbując złapać oddech. Dziwił się, że to kopnięcie nie złamało mu mostka.

- Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz być pierwszy, to proszę bardzo. – Azazel jednym sprawnym ruchem rozciął mu koszulę, a zaraz potem zaczął nożem przecinać jego skórę na piersi. To nie były płytkie nacięcia, nie. One przecinały mięśnie i sprawiały wiele bólu.

Dean z całej siły starał się nie krzyknąć. Myślał o czymś innym, o domu w Ameryce, o Samie i Castielu, o wszystkim tylko nie o bólu. Ale w końcu się poddał, gdy Azazel wbił mu nóż pod żebrał. Krzyknął.

Nim Dean poczuł nóż po raz kolejny, Azazel został z niego nagle zrzucony. Usłyszał, jak jeden z nagrobków pęka i rozpada się na kawałki. Otworzył oczy, chcąc zobaczyć, co się stało z demonem, ale widok zasłaniał mu znajomy płaszcz, który należał tylko do jednej osoby.

- Cas? – wysapał zaskoczony.

Castiel mu nie odpowiedział, wpatrywał się w Azazela, chroniąc Deana i Sama własnym ciałem. W dłoni trzymał mizerykordię.

Dean wykorzystał ten moment, by dotrzeć do Sama.

- W porządku? – zapytał. Sam trzymał się za obie nogi, tamując krwawienie.

- Przeżyję – odparł, zaciskając mocno zęby, by nieco zmniejszyć ból. – Co z tobą?

- Zostaną blizny. – Mało go teraz obchodziły własne rany. Teraz kiedy upewnił się, że Samowi nic nie jest, wpatrywał się tylko w Castiela i Azazela, który właśnie wstawał z ziemi. Uśmiech nie zniknął z jego twarzy nawet na chwilę.

- Idealne wyczucie czasu – powiedział, otrzepując się z ziemi i brudu. – Dobrze, że wpadłeś.

- Zostaw ich w spokoju – rozkazał Castiel. Gdy Azazel przesunął się, on zrobił to samo, by trzymać go z dala od braci.

- Ja im nic nie robię. Mogą odejść, kiedy tylko chcą. – Azazel uniósł ręce w geście niewinności. – Nikt tu nie jest więźniem. Poza tobą.

Demon nagle kopnął ognisko, które paliło się obok niego. Iskry poleciały w stronę Castiela i po chwili wokół anioła zapalił się krąg ognia. Dean nie miał pojęcia, czym jest ten ogień, ale wiedział jedno. Castiel nie mógł się z niego wydostać.

Anioł rozejrzał się spanikowany, szukając jakiegoś punktu, w którym ogień nie płonął. Nie znalazł takiego.

- Skąd masz święty olej? – zapytał demona, który wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie.

- Mamy swoje sposoby. – Azazel ponownie użył swojej mocy, by zranić Winchesterów. Znowu rzucił nimi jak szmacianymi lalkami, tym razem jak najdalej od kręgu ognia, w którym był uwięziony Castiel.

- Wreszcie jesteś tam, gdzie od początku powinieneś być – zwrócił się znowu do Castiela Azazel. Teraz gdy miał już anioła, ignorował Deana i Sama, którzy byli zbyt ranni, by cokolwiek zrobić. – Szukaliśmy cię, Castiel, bardzo długo.

Castiel nie odpowiedział. Spoglądał na Azazela nie okazując strachu, chociaż znalazł się w oczywistej pułapce.

- Czego od niego chcesz? – zapytał Dean. – Na co potrzebny demonom anioł?

- Czemu interesuje was to aż tak bardzo? Wy byliście tylko przynętą na tego ptaszka. Wiedziałem, że przyjdzie, by was uratować.

Dean poczuł ucisk w żołądku, gdy to usłyszał. To była ich wina. Gdyby nie byli tacy słabi, Castiel nie byłby teraz uwięziony.

- Wiedziałeś, że tu przyjdziemy – odezwał się Sam, leżący kilka stóp od Deana. – Nie tylko z powodu zemsty, ale ze względu na dużą ilość demonów kierującą się na północ. Pozbyłeś się nawet ludzi z pobliskiej wioski, by nas tu zwabić.

- To akurat nie moja robota – poprawił go Azazel. – To wasz aniołek pozbył się tych ludzi. Bał się, że coś będę chciał im zrobić.

Dean spojrzał na Castiela, szukając potwierdzenia tych słów, ale twarz i oczy anioła były pozbawione emocji. Sam już nie wiedział, czy to dobrze, czy źle dla sytuacji.

- A nie chciałeś?

- Cały czas chodziło mi tylko o Castiela. – Azazel podszedł bliżej ognia, ale nie za blisko. – Wyśledzenie ciebie i twojego rodzeństwa było bardzo trudne. Kto by przypuszczał, że Bóg umieści potężne anioły w Londynie, wśród ludzi. Lata zajęło nam ustalenie waszego położenia, a gdy już nam się udało, tylko ty przeżyłeś.

Dean w końcu dostrzegł na twarzy Castiela emocje. Gniew. Castiel był wściekły z jakiegoś powodu.

- Co zrobiliście z Anną i Gabrielem? – zapytał groźnie. Dean mógł przysiąc, że jego oczy zaświeciły. Mimowolnie przypomniało mu to istotę z jego snu. Czy to mógł być Castiel?

- Utopili się w Tamizie – odparł beztrosko Azazel. – Sami do niej wskoczyli. Widać woleli umrzeć, niż trafić w nasze ręce.

- Skąd pewność, że nie zrobię tego samego? Mogę rzucić się w ogień.

Azazel obejrzał się za siebie, gdzie leżeli Sam i Dean.

- Nie zrobisz tego – powiedział, znowu patrząc na Castiela. – Bo to by oznaczało zostawienie ich bez pomocy. A wierz mi, chętnie bym się z nimi zabawił po twojej śmierci. Przy okazji, chłopcy. Zastanawialiście choć raz, jak to się stało, że Castiel, potężny anioł, stał się człowiekiem?

Dean miał ochotę mu odpowiedzieć, żeby się wypchał, ale nie potrafił się do tego zmusić. Za bardzo go to ciekawiło, Sama najwyraźniej też, bo również się nie odezwał tylko wpatrywał się w demona wyczekująco.

Castielowi jednak się to nie podobało. Spiął się cały i cofnął, omal nie wchodząc w ścianę ognia za sobą.

- Nie waż się im nic powiedzieć – zagroził.

Słysząc niepewność i strach w głosie Castiela, Dean zdecydował się jednak to zatrzymać, zanim zajdzie za daleko. Wolał usłyszeć tę opowieść bezpośrednio od przyjaciela niż od demona, który mógł kłamać.

- Nie obchodzi mnie to gówno, wypuść go! – krzyknął Dean, podpierając się na drżących rękach i starając się dotrzeć do Azazela. Zdołał przeczołgać się tylko kawałek, nim mięśnie odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa i upadł z powrotem na ziemię, omal nie wpadając twarzą na nóż.

Nóż. Ten który dał im Castiel. Bóg jednak istniał, jeśli dał im tak wielką szansę na zabicie Azazela.

Dean dyskretnie złapał broń i schował ją tuż przed tym, jak Azazel odwrócił się w jego stronę, zupełnie nieświadomy niebezpieczeństwa.

- Ależ Dean, to dotyczy twojej mamusi – powiedział z uśmiechem. Deanowi zmroziło krew w żyłach. – Na pewno nie chcesz tego posłuchać?

- Dean, nie – usłyszał szept Castiela. Spojrzał przyjacielowi w oczy i dostrzegł w nich kolejną, tym razem niemą prośbę, by nie pozwalał Azazelowi na opowiadanie historii.

Dean był rozdarty. Chciał wiedzieć, co to ma wspólnego z jego matką, która zginęła tyle lat temu. Co miał do tego Castiel, jego rodzeństwo i ich brak mocy? Jak mogło to być ze sobą powiązane, skoro do wypadku doszło w Ameryce, a Castiel stracił moce w Brytanii?

- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał z oporami. Odwrócił wzrok od Castiela, by nie patrzeć mu dalej w oczy. Wiedział, że zobaczyłby w nich ból.

- Od czego by tu zacząć? Może od tego, jak straciło moce jego rodzeństwo? Widzicie, Gabriel upadł, kiedy to za bardzo zaczął bawić się w Boga i spółkował z poganami. Wtedy prawdziwy Jahwe go ukarał. Później upadła Anna. Została ukarana, bo za bardzo kochała człowieka.

- Aniołowie mają rozkaz ich kochać – wtrącił się Castiel.

- Ale zapominasz, drogi aniołku, że macie też kochać Boga. Anna przestała, bo zakochała się w człowieku. Więc Bóg zrobił z niej człowieka, ale nie takiego, jakiego chciała. Zmienił ją w niemowlę. – Dean nie miał pojęcia, skąd Azazel to wszystko wie, dlatego brał pod uwagę to, że mógł kłamać. Ale Castiel do tej pory nie powiedział, że to kłamstwo.

- Co to ma wspólnego z naszą mamą? – zapytał Sam. Dean całkiem zapomniał, że jego młodszy brat wciąż tu jest.

- Zaraz do tego dojdziemy – zapewnił ich demon. – Castiel... Ah, mały Castiel. Też upadł dla człowieka. Popełnił najgorszą zbrodnię, jaką mógł popełnić anioł, nawet większą niż Anna.

- Nie mów im – nakazał Castiel, choć brzmiało to bardziej jak błaganie. Azazel je zignorował.

Dean dziwiła taka reakcja przyjaciela. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby zrobił coś naprawdę okropnego. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział w nim takiego żalu i wstydu, jak teraz.

- Złamał najważniejszą zasadę – kontynuował Azazel, zbliżając się powoli do Deana. –Dotknął duszy człowieka, małego dziecka. – Demon przyklęknął przy nim i rozerwał ubranie na wysokości prawego ramienia, odsłaniając tym samym bliznę, która towarzyszyła Deanowi od lat. – I zostawił na niej ślad swojej łaski. A stało się to dokładnie 24 lata temu, w małym miasteczku w Ameryce. Przypomnij mi Dean, skąd pochodzisz i ile masz lat?

Dean spojrzał na odcisk dłoni, a następnie na Castiela, który pochylał głowę we wstydzie.

- Łżesz – powiedział, odwracając się do Azazela. – Kłamiesz.

- Ah tak? Poproś Castiela, by przyłożył dłoń do twojego znaku na ramieniu. Pasuje idealnie. Znak, który zostawił na tobie Castiel przyciągnął uwagę demonów, gdy stawał się większy z każdym rokiem, w tym moją. To przez niego zginęła wasza matka.

Dean nie mógł to uwierzyć. Nie chciał w to wierzyć. To było niemożliwe, jeszcze rok temu nawet nie znał Castiela, nigdy wcześniej przed Londynem się nie spotkali. Demony kłamały, Azazel też musiał kłamać. Ale jeśli tak, to czemu Castiel czuł się winny, skoro to wszystko było kłamstwem.

- Cas? – zwrócił się do przyjaciela, by ten powiedział, że to nieprawda, że Azazel kłamie, by ich zdenerwować.

- Dotknąłem twojej duszy, bo była nieskazitelna – odezwał się Cicho Castiel, nadal pochylając głowę. – Nigdy nie widziałem piękniejszej rzeczy. Chciałem... Chciałem zawsze móc czuć jej ciepło, gdziekolwiek bym nie był. Gdybym wiedział, do czego to doprowadzi, nigdy bym tego nie zrobił. – Castiel w końcu odważył się spojrzeć w oczy Deanowi. – Przepraszam, Dean. Wybacz mi.

* * *

_Castiel pamiętał dzień, kiedy po raz pierwszy zainteresował się ludźmi. Do tej pory nie zwracał na nich większej uwagi, byli częścią jego obowiązku. Michael zawsze powtarzał, że mają ich pilnować, ale nigdy się angażować. Złamał tę zasadę, gdy po zajęciu swojego pierwszego naczynia, nie mógł się zmusić do tego, by zostawić rodzinę mężczyzny, którego ciało opętał. _

_James mieszkał w Ameryce i miał żonę i córkę. Castiel żył z nimi tylko tydzień, dopóki Michael nie zorientował się, co robi. Natychmiast został wezwany z powrotem do nieba, ale nie był tam sam. _

_- Gabriel? – zdziwił się. Słyszał plotki na temat archanioła. Mówili, że chodzi po ziemi i udaje bożka._

_Gabriel nie spojrzał na niego, gdy wypowiedział jego imię. Spoglądał na anioły, które się zebrały, by dowiedzieć się o co chodzi. Castiel nie mógł znieść nienawiści, którą widział w ich oczach. Wstydził się za to, co zrobił, nie powinien był. Zawsze wykonywał rozkazy i przestrzegał zasad, był dobrym żołnierzem. Aniołowie chwalili go za jego lojalność i oddanie Bogu. Michael go chwalił, powierzył mu nawet ważną funkcję w garnizonie. A teraz zawiódł ich wszystkich, bo nie chciał rozdzielać rodziny, co i tak się w końcu stało. _

_Aniołowie zaczęli szeptać między sobą. Castiel słyszał, jak nazywają ich obu zdrajcami. _

_Gdy Michael wyszedł z tłumu i stanął przed nimi, Castiel opuścił głowę we wstydzie. Nie mógł mu spojrzeć w oczy, ani żadnemu z aniołów, którzy również odwracali od nich wzrok. Niektórzy ze smutkiem, inni z rozczarowaniem, a jeszcze inni z obrzydzeniem. _

_- Jesteś zadowolony?! – zapytał Gabriel Michaela. Nie bał się go, patrzył mu w oczy bez żadnego strachu. – Zawstydziłeś nas, fajnie, teraz możesz nas puścić, nie zrobiliśmy nic złego. _

_Nie ważne co mówił Gabriel, aniołowie nie słuchali. Michael także. Castiel odważył się zerknąć na niego i zobaczył w jego oczach rozczarowanie. _

_Dołączył do nich Anael. Przyprowadziło go dwóch aniołów, popchnęli go w stronę Gabriela i Castiela, który nie podniósł wzroku. _

_- Daje wam jeszcze jedną szansę – powiedział Michael nim zniknął wraz ze wszystkimi aniołami. _

_- Cholerny Michael – odezwał się Gabriel i splunął. – Nic nie zrobiliśmy. _

_- Złamaliśmy prawo – powiedział Anael. _

_Castiel wiedział, co robił. A w zasadzie robiła, Anael zajął kobietę jako swoje naczynie i teraz kazał się nazywać Anną. Dla nikogo nie było tajemnicą to, że zakochała się w człowieku i dlatego Michael był wściekły. Najwyraźniej teraz zrobiła coś, co przeważyło szalę. _

_- Nie zamierzam rezygnować z życia tylko dlatego, bo mój braciszek mi każe. _

_- Ukarze nas, nie wiadomo nawet w jaki sposób. _

_- Niech się wypcha, do Klatki mnie nie wrzuci. _

_Gabriel i Anna odeszli, Castiel został sam ze swoim poczuciem winy. Jeszcze nie było za późno, by wszystko naprawić, wciąż mógł uniknąć kary. Nie chciał znowu zawieść swoich braci, nie chciał widzieć rozczarowania w ich oczach. Nie zniósłby tego drugi raz._

_Obiecał sobie, że już nigdy nie złamie prawa. Nie chciał popełnić tego samego błędu, co Gabriel i Anna, którzy jakiś czas po tym, jak dostali ostrzeżenie, nie wykorzystali swojej ostatniej szansy. Gabriel za bardzo zbliżył się do pogańskich bogów, zaprzyjaźnił się z nimi. Aniołowie bali się, że zacznie z nimi spiskować, by przejąć niebo. Z rozkazu Boga, Michael go ukarał. Zmienił jego naczynie w niemowlę, odciął od mocy i zesłał na ziemię, by wychowywał się wśród ludzi. _

_Taki sam los spotkał Annę, która pokochała człowieka, a przestała kochać Boga. Chciała opuścić niebo, by być z ukochanym. _

_Castiel czasami ich obserwował. Byli teraz małymi dziećmi, ludźmi, których tak lubili. Stali się bezbronni, wszystko mogło ich teraz zabić. Castiel obawiał się śmierci, dlatego nie chciał podzielić ich losu. _

_Radził sobie bardzo dobrze w swoim postanowieniu, bracia znów zaczęli mu ufać, był z siebie dumny. Do czasu gdy zobaczył najpiękniejszą duszę, jaką w życiu widział. Nie zwlekając zszedł na ziemię, by ją obejrzeć. _

_Zdziwił się, gdy zobaczył, że należała do dziecka, choć może nie powinien. Dziecięce dusze zawsze były nieskazitelne, ale ta była wyjątkowa, taka piękna. Nigdy nie widział piękniejszej. Chciał jej dotknąć, przekonać się, czy jest tak ciepła, na jaką wygląda, tak pełna dobroci i silna. _

_Nie rób tego, Castiel, usłyszał głos jednego z aniołów. To twoja ostatnia szansa, nie zmarnuj jej w tak głupi sposób. Pamiętaj, jak skończyli Gabriel i Anael. _

_Pamiętał aż za dobrze, ale to go nie powstrzymało. _

_Nie rób tego, Castiel, powiedział Michael. Był wściekły. Pożałujesz tego. _

_- Wybacz mi, Ojcze – wyszeptał Castiel. – Wystawiłeś mnie na pokuszenie. Wybacz. _

_Wsadził rękę do ciała dziecka, które momentalnie zaczęło płakać. Castiel czuł się potwornie, sprawiając mu ból, ale dusza była taka kusząca. Bóg uczynił go słabym, nie mógł się powstrzymać. _

_Gdy dotknął jej po raz pierwszy, przeszedł go dreszcz. Nigdy nie czuł się tak jak teraz. Dusza rwała się w kierunku jego łaski, była taka jasna, co chwilę zmieniała kolor z białego na błękitny. Piękna. Castiel pozwolił, by jego łaska na chwilę się z nią połączyła. Kontakt był tak silny, że omal nie zwalił go z nóg, oczy zaszły mu mgłą, widział tylko tę cudowną duszę, czuł tylko ją, jak łączy się z jego łaską. Nie chciał nigdy przestać jej dotykać, chciał czuć ją już zawsze, gdziekolwiek by nie był. _

_Łaska Castiela niczym macki oplotła się wokół tej wspaniałej duszy, trzymając ją blisko, wciągając jej część do swojego naczynia, by już zawsze pozostali nierozłączni. Jednocześnie odcisnął swój własny znak na duszy, by ona też już zawsze go czuła poprzez nierozerwalną więź. _

_Castiel westchnął, sięgając jeszcze głębiej, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Dziecko płakało coraz głośniej, szeptał do niego, by je uspokoić, gdy łączył się z jego duszą coraz mocniej. _

_A potem nagle połączenie zostało przerwane, Castiel znalazł się w niebie, ale zdążył jeszcze zobaczyć, jak matka dziecka, obudzona jego płaczem, weszła do pokoju, by uspokoić swoje maleństwo. Castiel usłyszał, jak szepcze imię Dean. _

_- Wybacz mi, Ojcze – powtórzył jeszcze, nim znalazł się na środku pustyni. Wiedział, że to koniec, teraz tylko czekał na karę Michaela. _

_Nie ukarzę cię, powiedział archanioł. Nie osądzę cię. Zrobią to twoi bracia. _

_Przerażony Castiel wzniósł oczy ku niebu, gdy spłynął na niego snop światła. Słyszał teraz każdego anioła. Znowu nazywali go zdrajcą, głupcem i wieloma innymi okropnymi określeniami. Czuł taki wstyd, zdradził swoich własnych braci dla duszy człowieka. Chciał okazać skruchę, ale na to było już za późno. Miał swoją szanse, nie skorzystał z niej. Był takim głupcem. _

_Zdrajca, jest winny, słyszał. Należy go ukarać. _

_Castiel nie słyszał wśród tych głosów Baltazara, swojego dobrego przyjaciela, ale odzywali się inni aniołowie, których uważał za bliskich sobie. Nie winił ich za to, zasłużył na karę, ale ta świadomość nie sprawiła, że ich słowa bolały mniej. _

_Zostałeś, osądzony, Castiel, odezwał się znowu Michael. Poniesiesz karę. _

_Był na nią gotowy. _

_Aniołowie wciąż mówili, gdy poczuł potworny ból przejmujący całe jego naczynie. Ból promieniował z klatki piersiowej i szybko się rozprzestrzeniał. Ogarniał go ogień. Castiel chciał krzyczeć, ale nie był w stanie. Nagle głosy jego braci ucichły, a wszystkie wspomnienia zostały mu zabrane. Łącznie ze wspomnieniem kontaktu z najczystszą duszą, jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Został potępiony. _

_Ale nawet to nie mogło zerwać więzi, która ich łączyła. Dlatego dwadzieścia trzy lata później wciąż mogli się odnaleźć w Londynie._

* * *

Dean nie wiedział, jak zareagować. Powinien być wściekły. To z winy Castiela zginęła ich matka. Gdyby nie on, nigdy nie poznaliby prawdy o demonach i innych potworach. Wiedliby spokojne życie i nic by ich nie niepokoiło. To Castiel ściągnął na nich to wszystko i najwyraźniej przypomniał sobie o tym, gdy odzyskał moce. Nic im nie powiedział, nie chciał im tego powiedzieć. Normalna osoba by się wkurzyła i on też się wkurzył, ale nie potrafił zmusić się do tego, by nienawidzić Castiela. Nie chciał zrobić nic złego, nie taki był jego zamiar. Nigdy nie podejrzewał, że to co zrobił będzie miało jakikolwiek wpływ na przyszłe wydarzenia.

Bardzo chciał wiedzieć, co Sam myśli na ten temat, ale nie mógł odczytać z jego twarzy żadnych emocji. Też był wściekły? A może w końcu odetchnął z ulgą i wybaczył sam sobie, gdy dowiedział się, że to nie była jego wina. Pożar, który zabił ich matkę zaczął się w jego pokoju, odkąd tylko się tego dowiedział, zawsze obwiniał siebie.

Dean nigdy go za to nie obwiniał, nigdy, ale teraz obawiał się tego, że Sam nie będzie aż tak wyrozumiały i zacznie robić to, czego on nie potrafił.

Ale wtedy Sam na niego spojrzał i Dean zobaczył, że jego brat nie ma mu nic za złe. Nie wiedział, co czuje do Castiela w tej chwili, ale tym mogli się zająć później, gdy Azazel nie będzie zagrożeniem.

- Więc jak widzicie – odezwał się demon, wciąż kucając obok Deana – to Castiel zniszczył wam życie. Nie ja. Ja chciałem tylko zobaczyć to dziwne połączenie, które teraz z jakiegoś powodu jest wygasłe i nie tak silne jak kiedyś.

Dean wzdrygnął się z obrzydzeniem, gdy Azazel przyłożył rękę do blizny.

- Zabieraj te łapy z dala od niego – wycedził przez zęby Castiel. Spoglądał na demona z żądzą mordu w oczach.

- Zazdrosny? – zapytał Azazel. – Widzisz, Dean, nawet nie jest mu przykro z tego powodu. Traktuje cię jak swoją własność. Powinieneś jego zabić, Dean, nie mnie.

- On nie jest niczemu winny. Ty jesteś.

Dean wiedział, że lepszej szansy już nie dostanie. Tak szybko jak tylko umiał, ignorując ból w całym ciele, wyciągnął ukryty nóż i dźgnął nim Azazela prosto w pierś. Ciało demona znieruchomiało, w miejscu rany pod skórą przeszedł prąd, który podążył aż do głowy. Żółte oczy Azazela zaświeciły.

- Ty mały...

- Nawet nie wiesz, jakie to wspaniałe uczucie móc to w końcu zrobić – wysapał Dean i przekręcił nóż, tak jak Azazel zrobił to Samowi.

Demon stęknął, a chwilę później z jego oczu i ust wydobyło się jasne światło, tak jak ze stygmatyczki w tamtym kościele.

Dla pewności Dean wbił mocniej nóż w ciało Azazela, ale demon już nie zareagował. Był martwy. Dean odtrącił jego ciało, nie próbując nawet wyjąć noża. Jego umysł nie pracował teraz najlepiej. Nie po tym, gdy w końcu dokonał zemsty. To było wspaniałe uczucie, ale mimo to czuł obrzydzenie do samego siebie, bo przez tyle lat żył tylko tą zemstą i niczym innym. Czekał na ten dzień całe życie, a teraz, kiedy w końcu nadszedł, miał w sobie tyle sprzecznych uczuć. Nie miał wątpliwości, że postąpił dobrze, nie żal mu było demona. Żal mu było samego siebie, że poświęcił tyle lat życia, by wszystko skończyło się w parę minut. Co miał teraz robić?

- Dean.

Głos Sama wyrwał go z transu. Wszystko nagle do niego dotarło, przypomniał sobie, że jest na cmentarzu, Sam jest ranny, a Castiela trzeba uwolnić.

- Nic mi nie jest – zapewnił, próbując wstać. Nadal było to trudne, Azazel rzucał nimi z wielką siłą, ale w końcu udało mu się dotrzeć do kręgu ognia, który unieruchomił Castiela. Dean wziął w garść piachu i zasypał nim płomienie, pomagając też sobie nogą. Po chwili przejście było dość duże, by Castiel mógł wyjść.

- Pomogę ci – powiedział anioł i dotknął jego czoła dwoma placami. Tak jak wtedy w kryjówce wiedźmy, tak i teraz opuścił go ból, ale tym razem zniknął całkowicie, a nie częściowo.

- Dzięki, Cas.

Castiel przytaknął i razem z Deanem podszedł do Sama, którego też uleczył. Rany w jego nogach zniknęły, mógł znowu stać.

- Kto by pomyślał, że moc anioła może być taka przydatna – stwierdził i uśmiechnął się do Castiela. – Dzięki, Cas.

- Nie ma za co.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza, której żaden z nich nie potrafił przerwać. Sam patrzył się na Deana wyczekująco, Dean spoglądał na Castiela, oczekując jakichś wyjaśnień, a Castiel patrzył wszędzie tylko nie na nich dwóch. To było irytujące, zwłaszcza że Castiel powinien im wszystko wyjaśnić, kiedy było już bezpiecznie. Wciąż nie wiedzieli, czego chciał od niego Azazel. Dean nie miałby też nic przeciwko, żeby anioł opowiedział im dokładnie, co stało się 24 lata temu w domu Winchesterów, kiedy złamał niebiańskie prawo. Ale Castiel milczał i chyba w ogóle nie miał zamiaru się odzywać.

Dean nie miał zamiaru pozwalać mu milczeć. Może i go nie winił, ale wciąż był na niego wściekły za trzymanie tego w tajemnicy. Castiel mógł ich ostrzec, gdy spotkał się z nimi, by powiedzieć im, gdzie mają się kierować. Był im to winien.

- Nie zamierzasz się w ogóle odezwać? – zapytał Dean. – Nie chcesz nam czegoś wyjaśnić?

- Jeśli chodzi o to, czego chciał ode mnie Azazel, to nie mam pojęcia – odparł Castiel, który w końcu spojrzał na Deana. – To dla mnie taka sama zagadka jak dla was.

- Świetnie, a co z historią dotycząca tego? – Dean wskazał na bliznę na ramieniu. – Może chciałbyś coś dodać do opowieści tego sukinsyna?

Castiel westchnął i znów zerwał kontakt wzrokowy.

- To co powiedział, było prawdą – potwierdził niechętnie. – Ja zostawiłem bliznę, ale przysięgam, nie wiedziałem, czym to zagrozi.

Dean mu wierzył. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale mu wierzył. Jaki Castiel miałby powód, żeby ściągać demony na zwykłą rodzinę w małym miasteczku w Ameryce? Co by z tego miał? Został za to ukarany, więc nie zrobił tego z rozkazu nieba. Po prostu nie wiedział, co czyni, popełnił błąd, którego konsekwencje cztery lata później poniosła rodzina Deana. Nie mógł go za to nienawidzić, choć wszystko inne mu podpowiadało, by to zrobił. Ale Castiel był ich przyjacielem. Uratował ich. Zasługiwał na to, by mu wybaczyć.

- No dobra – odezwał się wreszcie Dean. – Spadajmy stąd.

Castiel był zdziwiony tym, że Dean nie był na niego wściekły, choć wyraźnie nie czuł się swobodnie w jego obecności, tak jak to było wcześniej. Ale Castiel mógł poczekać, aż wszystko wróci do normy. Był cierpliwy, zwłaszcza gdy w grę wchodziła dalsza przyjaźń z braćmi.

Dean podszedł do ciała Azazela i z wielką ostrożnością przyklęknął obok. Demon się nie podniósł, był martwy. Wciąż uważnie go obserwując, wyciągnął Colta z kabury przypiętej do pasa żółtookiego i odsunął się szybko, nie chcąc być zbyt blisko tego czegoś.

- Musimy jeszcze znaleźć mizerykordię – powiedział do brata. – Nie może sobie tak po prostu leżeć na jakimś cmentarzu.

- Musi tu gdzieś być – stwierdził Sam, rozglądając się, trudno jednak było zobaczyć cokolwiek poza obrębem ognisk.

- Cas, nie możesz wyczuć swojej własnej broni, czy coś? – zapytał Dean.

- Nie jestem do niej mentalnie przywiązany – odparł anioł. – Nie mogę jej wyczuć.

- Zrobimy to tradycyjnym sposobem – zdecydował Dean.

Nim on i Sam mogli się ruszyć, Castiel nagle odepchnął ich jak najdalej od siebie. Dean był zdezorientowany, w pierwszej chwili myślał, że to atak, ale wtedy Castiel się odezwał:

- Nie podchodźcie!

Chwilę później, nie wiadomo skąd na anioła spadły płomienie. Pojawiły się znikąd, a przynajmniej tak wydawało się Deanowi, dopóki nie zobaczył zarysu jakiejś postaci stojącej niedaleko. Nie miał wątpliwości, że to kolejny demon.

Castiel zaczął krzyczeć z bólu, gdy tylko płomienie zetknęły się z jego ciałem. Padł na ziemię, szamocąc się, by ugasić ogień. Dean od razu poznał, że to ten sam typ ognia, w którym trzymał go wcześniej Azazel. Tylko że tym razem płomienie raniły anioła. Dean jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał krzyku tak pełnego bólu.

Chciał podejść do przyjaciela i pomóc mu, ale Sam go zatrzymał.

- Dean, nie!

- Puść mnie, ugaszę ogień! – wyrywał się Dean. Nie rozumiał, czemu Sam go powstrzymywał, dopiero po chwili zobaczył, że zbliżyła się do nich kobieta, a wraz z nią trzech mężczyzn. Wszyscy mieli czarne oczy, poza przywódczynią. Jej oczy były białe.

- Bierzcie anioła – rozkazała, spoglądając w stronę braci.

Dean zacisnął zęby ze złości i wyszarpał się z uścisku Sama. Chciał podejść do Castiela, być przy nim szybciej, niż demony, ale gdy tylko postawił krok w jego stronę, demon o białych oczach wyciągnął rękę i odrzucił go na kilka stóp do tyłu.

- Kurwa, znowu – stęknął. Na szczęście tym razem czuł, że obeszło się bez poważnych obrażeń.

Nie wahając się ani przez chwilę, Dean wyciągnął Colta i pomimo nieznacznie drżącej ręki strzelił do jednego z demonów, które były przy Castielu. Kula trafiła go w pierś i momentalnie zabiła.

Mierzył już do drugiego demona, ale nie był dość szybki. Zabrały Castiela.

- Nie!

- Nie martw się, skarbie – odezwała się kobieta. – Jest w dobrych rękach.

Dean wymierzył do niej z Colta, stając na nieco chwiejnych nogach.

- Kim jesteś? – zapytał. – Gdzie kazałaś go zabrać?!

Był wkurzony, wszystko układało się nie tak, jak powinno. Zabili Azazela i znaleźli Castiela, tylko po to, by znowu go stracić. Nie obchodziło już go, czego chciały od anioła demony. Zamierzał zabić każdego, który był za to odpowiedzialny. Zaczynając od tej suki o białych oczach.

- Nie martwcie się, jesteście zaproszeni – zapewnił ich demon. – Kierujcie się dalej na północ. Będę na was czekać, chłopcy.

Dean nie próbował strzelać, nie zdążyłby, demon zniknął i zostawił ich na pustym cmentarzu.

- Kurwa! – przeklął i rzucił Coltem o ziemię.

Sam stojący kawałek dalej złapał się za włosy, ale nie dał się ponieść emocjom tak jak Dean.

Obaj potrzebowali dłuższej chwili, by dojść do siebie, ale nawet po kilku minutach Dean wciąż był wściekły.

- O co tu do kurwy nędzy chodzi?! – wrzasnął. – Czego oni od niego chcą?!

Chciał po prostu wrócić do Ameryki z bratem i Castielem, czy prosił o tak wiele? Czemu zawsze coś musiało się psuć w ostatnim momencie? Czemu ich życie musiało wyglądać akurat tak? Nawet nie wiedział, o czym teraz myśleć. O tym co opowiedział im Azazel, o powodzie, dla którego demony porwały Castiela czy o sposobie, jak go uratować. Jeśli w ogóle taki był. Byli w beznadziejnej sytuacji bez wyjścia. Jedyna osoba, która zabijała demony samym dotykiem, została przez nie porwana. Gorzej już nie mogło być.

- Dean, uspokój się – poprosił go Sam. To nie był najlepszy pomysł, by teraz krzyczeć, w pobliżu wciąż mogły być jakieś demony. Było wystarczająco źle, że mogły je zwabić światła ognisk.

- Nie mów mi, żebym się uspokoił! – odkrzyknął Dean. Zabrał Colta z ziemi i podszedł do brata. – Demony mają Casa. Pieprzonego anioła, wiesz co to oznacza? Że jesteśmy w dupie! Jeśli demony mogą złapać anioła, to co niby możemy im zrobić? He? Nie możemy mu pomóc!

Dean nie spodziewał się tego, co nastąpiło po chwili. Sam go uderzył. To nie było lekkie uderzenie, zrobił to naprawdę mocno, biorąc spory zamach. Dean zatoczył się do tyłu pod wpływem uderzenia, omal nie upadł.

- Weź się w garść – powiedział mu Sam. Dean spoglądał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Za co to było?

- Za rozpaczanie jak zwykła baba. Zrobię to jeszcze raz, jeśli będzie trzeba – zagroził. – Złapali Castiela, to naprawdę do dupy, ale krzykiem mu nie pomożemy. Wzięli go poprzez zaskoczenia, użyli ognia, który go rani, wiesz co to oznacza? Demony się go boją, inaczej nie stosowałyby takich sztuczek. Castiel wciąż jest aniołem i może ich zmieść z powierzchni ziemi, ale teraz potrzebuje naszej pomocy. Więc albo weźmiesz się w garść i zajmiemy się tym albo znowu ci przyłożę.

Dean wpatrywał się w szoku w brata. Sam umiał mu się postawić, to nie był pierwszy raz, a mimo to za każdym razem był tym faktem zaskoczony. Tym razem było tak samo, nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Może miał rację? Może rzeczywiście wciąż mogli uratować Castiela. Demon powiedział im, gdzie mają szukać, mógł kłamać, ale co jeśli mówił prawdę? Mogą pomóc Castielowi, a on już rozprawi się choćby i z dziesiątką demonów. Jest aniołem, a anioły są silniejsze od demonów, gdy te nie stosują sztuczek. Do Dean i Sama należał ten obowiązek, by ich tych sztuczek pozbawić. Castiel zajmie się resztą.

- Prawie straciłem przez ciebie ząb – odezwał się Dean, gdy w końcu odzyskał z powrotem głos. – Dzięki.

Sam uśmiechnął się do niego.

- Nie ma sprawy – powiedział. – Znajdźmy mizerykordię i zbierajmy się, musimy się spieszyć. Castiel czeka.

Dean przytaknął i poszedł za bratem szukać broni. Tak jak podejrzewali, Azazel nie ukrył jej daleko, leżała na jednym z nagrobków. Zabrali ją i udali się w stronę wyjścia z cmentarza. Wsiedli na wóz i pojechali na północ, mając nadzieje, że demon nie kłamał. Tym razem nie dadzą się tak łatwo pokonać. Dean obiecał to samemu sobie. Potnie każdego demona, który stanie mu na drodze.

Nie wiedzieli, czego mają wypatrywać ani gdzie dokładnie się udać, znali tylko kierunek – północ.

Wciąż było ciemno, koń ostrożnie stawiał kolejne kroki, choć Dean starał się go popędzać. Wiedział, że to głupie. Jeśli koń złamie nogę, będą musieli dobić biedne zwierzę i iść dalej na piechotę. Za bardzo jednak mu się spieszyło, by nie popędzać konia. Nie mieli pojęcia, ile czasu zostało Castielowi, demony raczej nie słynęły z cierpliwości. Musieli go jak najszybciej znaleźć, na pewno czekał na ich przybycie. Nie mogli go zawieść.

Choć Dean czuł się, jakby już raz go zawiódł. Normalnie mogli zrobić więcej, potrafili walczyć, powinni byli go uratować już wtedy na cmentarzu. Czuł się winny, że im się to nie udało. Castiel uratował im tyłki – trzy razy. Oni nie pomogli mu ani razu.

- Naprawdę myślisz, że możemy mu pomóc? – odezwał się cicho. Przez moment myślał, że Sam go nie usłyszał. – On nie dał rady.

- To tylko demony, radziliśmy już sobie z nimi – odparł Sam. – Mamy Colta, nóż od Casa i mizerykordię. Wszystko to zabija demony bez potrzeby egzorcyzmowania ich. Demony pokonały Castiela, bo użyły przeciw niemu jego słabości, czymkolwiek ten ogień jest. Jeśli znowu trzymają go w kręgu, wystarczy, że go uwolnimy i wszystko będzie w porządku.

Dean przytaknął, ale wciąż nie był przekonany. Naprawdę niepokoiło go to, że demony wiedziały, jak pokonać anioła. Jak więc zwykły człowiek miał sobie z nimi poradzić?

Dean pokręcił głową, próbując pozbyć się tych pesymistycznych myśli. Sam miał rację, walczyli już z demonami, nie były wcale takie trudne do pokonania. Nie stały się nagle silne z dnia na dzień, po prostu zaczęły działać w grupie. Stosowały też broń przeciwko aniołom tylko dlatego miały przewagę, ale wciąż dało się je pokonać.

Będąc już spokojniejszym, Dean powrócił myślami do opowieści Azazela i winy, jaką ponosił Castiel za śmierć ich matki. On sam nie uważał przyjaciela za winnego, ale wciąż nie znał opinii Sama na ten temat. Jego brat nie odezwał się ani razu, gdy Azazel wszystko opowiadał.

- Sam?

Sam odwrócił się w jego stronę.

- Co?

- Wybaczysz Castielowi? – zapytał. – Wybaczysz mu to, co zrobił wiele lat temu? To że ściągnął na nasz dom demony?

- Nie wybaczę mu – odparł od razu Sam. – Nie mam mu co wybaczać, to nie była jego wina.

Dean przytaknął, ciesząc się, że jego brat ma takie same zdanie jak on.

- Jestem bardziej wściekły za to, że nic nam nie powiedział – wyznał. To trochę bolało. Castiel powinien im zaufać, choć rozumiał, czemu mógł bać się wyjawić prawdę.

- Przejdzie ci. Póki co musimy mu pomóc. Demony wiedzą jak go zranić.

- Myślałem, że anioły są dużo silniejsze.

- Bądź dla niego wyrozumiały, dopiero odzyskał moce.

To było kilka ponad dwa miesiące temu, wcale nie tak niedawno. Ale może anioły rzeczywiście potrzebowały sporo czasu, by dojść do siebie. Castiel całkiem długo był człowiekiem, mógł wyjść sprawy.

To nie był jednak czas, by się nad tym zastanawiać. Mieli robotę do wykonania.

* * *

Castiel był przykuty do ściany. Praktycznie z niej zwisał, ledwo dotykał nogami podłogi, a jego ręce były zawieszone nad głową. Krew już dawno z nich odpłynęła, a zbyt mocno zaciśnięte okowy wywoływały ból, który dla zwykłego człowieka byłby nie do wytrzymania. Na szczęście Castiel był aniołem i nie sprawiało mu to żadnego problemu.

Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie się znajduje, czy nadal jest w Anglii czy nie. Budynek na pewno był kiedyś kościołem, ale dawno już został opuszczony. Przez małe okienka pod sufitem do środka nie wpadało żadne światło, więc Castiel domyślił się, że wciąż jest noc. Może jednak demony nie zabrały go zbyt daleko.

Pociągnął za kajdany, próbując się uwolnić. Zwykły metal nie utrzymałby go w miejscu, ale ten został wzmocniony specjalnymi symbolami. Zastanawiał się, skąd demony wzięły takie rzeczy. I skąd wzięły święty olej.

Castiel wzdrygnął się, przypominając sobie ból, jaki odczuwał, gdy ogień zetknął się z jego ciałem. To było potworne, nawet kiedy łaska została mu dosłownie wyrwana z ciała przez Michaela wiele lat temu, nie bolało tak bardzo. Do tej pory nikt nie potraktował go świętym ogniem. Wiedział, że jest niebezpieczny, widział, jak inny anioł płonął, gdy został nim potraktowany. Wciąż słyszał jego krzyki. Nigdy jednak by nie przypuszczał, że to będzie bolało aż tak bardzo. Czuł ogień wszędzie, nawet na skrzydłach. Nie potrafił nawet opisać tego bólu, tak był potworny. Nie chciał już nigdy go doświadczyć.

Pod długim czasie, w końcu do budynku zaczęło docierać światło poranka. Castiel wyjrzał przez okno i zobaczył przejrzyste, błękitne niebo. Kiedy przybył na cmentarz, był środek nocy, musiało minąć co najmniej sześć godzin. Gdzie byli Samuel i Dean? Miał nadzieję, że go nie zostawili, ale jednocześnie chciał, by go nie szukali i zostawili go demonom. Nie chciał ich narażać niepotrzebnie. Cokolwiek te obrzydliwe stworzenia od niego chciały, Winchesterowie nie mieli z tym nic wspólnego. Chciał, by tak pozostało.

Gdyby teraz się tu pojawili, co mogliby zrobić? W okolicy na pewno czaiły się demony. Nawet tak dobrzy łowcy nie poradzą sobie z całą armią. On mógłby sobie poradzić, już raz tak zrobił. Ale wtedy nie był przykuty do ściany, otoczony przez krąg ze świętego oleju, który tylko czekał na to, by go podpalić. A było czym.

W całym pomieszczeniu poustawiane były świece. Nie układały się w żaden wzór, stały gdziekolwiek i były to jedyne przedmioty oprócz ołtarza i leżących na nim przedmiotów, jakie można było tu znaleźć.

Nie podobało mu się, co znajdowało się na ołtarzu. Były tam tylko trzy przedmioty, ale każdy niepokoił go w równym stopniu. Pierwszym był jego własny miecz, który zabrały mu demony. Na pewno wiedziały, że mogą go nim zranić. Dwie pozostałe rzeczy były zależne od siebie – kolejna świeczka, a obok niej dzban. Nie musiał zaglądać do środka by wiedzieć, co tam jest. Więcej świętego oleju.

Jak tylko zobaczył wszystkie te rzeczy, nie miał wątpliwości, że zamierzają go tym torturować. Nie wiedział tylko po co. Od dwudziestu czterech lat nie był w niebie, nie wiedział nic o ich planach. A nawet jeśli, wolałby umrzeć, niż je wyjawić. Tego oczekiwano od każdego anioła – milczenia. Wdrażano im, by nie liczyli na pomoc. Gdy demony raz cię złapią, żaden anioł nie przyjdzie ci z pomocą. Albo sam się uwolnisz, albo zginiesz, nie wyjawiając żadnych tajemnic. Tak postępował każdy dobry żołnierz niebios. Castiel był dobrym żołnierzem.

A przynajmniej był nim, zanim Michael go ukarał. I postąpił słusznie. Dotknięcie duszy człowieka i zabranie jej części, było potworną zbrodnią, nie tolerowaną w szeregach niebios. Castiel dziwił się, że pozwolono mu w ogóle żyć, po tym co zrobił. A powinien umrzeć. Przez niego zginęła matka Deana i Samuela. Nigdy nie zamierzał sobie tego wybaczyć i zdecydowanie nie zasługiwał na wybaczenie od braci. Wciąż miał cichą nadzieję, że po niego przyjdą, ale nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby po tym, co usłyszeli, zostawili go na pastwę demonów. On tak by zrobił na ich miejscu.

Żadne wytłumaczenie go nie usprawiedliwiało. Wplątał spokojną rodzinę w prawdziwe piekło, bo był zbyt samolubny, by odpuścić. Zasługiwał na śmierć. Być może dostanie ją tutaj, od demonów. To byłby najlepszy wymiar kary za zbrodnię, którą popełnił.

Na zewnątrz robiło się coraz jaśniej, gdy Castiel spotkał tą, która go więziła. Weszła do budynku wraz z sześcioma innymi demonami. Widział prawdziwe twarze ich wszystkich, ale to twarz przywódczyni była najpaskudniejsza. Pasowała do jej statusu w piekle.

- Witaj, Castielu – przywitała się, uśmiechając się drwiąco. Posłuszne jej demony zajęły miejsca pod ścianami kościoła i obserwowały drzwi, jakby czekając na czyjeś przybycie. Castiel wzdrygnął się na samą myśl, że mogli czekać na Samuela i Deana. Nie miał pojęcia, czy bardziej go to ucieszyło, czy przeraziło.

Zachowując zimną krew, uniósł dumnie głowę i spojrzał w białe oczy demona.

- Lilith. – Pierwszy demon stworzony przez Lucyfera. Jego prawa ręka. – Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś na ziemi.

- Mam parę interesów do załatwienia – odparła, zbliżając się do ołtarza. Podniosła z niego miecz i podeszła do Castiela, przykładając mu go do szyi. – Na przykład poznanie planów nieba.

Czyli chodziło tylko o to. Nie zamierzał z nią o tym rozmawiać, musiał sprowadzić rozmowę na inne tory.

- Skąd znasz te symbole? – zapytał, wskazując na znaki wyryte na kajdanach.

Lilith uśmiechnęła się, przejeżdżając ostrzem w dół, w stronę jego nagiej klatki piersiowej.

- Zgadnij.

Demony nie powinny znać takich symboli, tylko aniołowie je znali, ale nigdy nie wyjawiali takich tajemnic. Chyba że...

- Lucyfer – wyszeptał. Jedyny anioł, który mógł przekazać demonom całą wiedzę o niebie.

- Nasz pan nauczył kilka zaufanych demonów paru sztuczek – wyjaśniła Lilith. – Nie powiedział o nich wszystkim, by nie wykorzystali tego przeciwko niemu, gdy już się uwolni.

W jakiś sposób uspokoiło to Castiela. Byłoby naprawdę źle, gdyby każdy demon wiedział o wszystkich słabych punktach aniołów albo umiał się przed nimi ukrywać.

- Lucyfer nigdy nie odzyska wolności – powiedział z pewnością w głowie. – Nigdy.

Michael strącił go do piekła tysiące lat temu i upewnił się, że nigdy się stamtąd nie wydostanie. Inaczej oznaczałoby to koniec ludzkości, którą aniołowie mieli za zadanie chronić. Lilith chciała go po prostu w ten sposób przerazić, by szybciej go złamać i uzyskać od niego wszystkie potrzebne informację. Niedoczekanie.

- Kto tak mówi? Niebo? Myślisz, że twoich braci to obchodzi? – zapytała. Przycisnęła ostrze noża do skóry Castiela, nacinając ją. Część jego łaski była teraz widoczna. – Lucyfer uwolni się, a wkrótce po tym zniszczy ludzkość, tak jak planował to zrobić wieki temu.

Castiel próbował odsunąć się od ostrza, ale nie miał dokąd. Lilith z ogromną przyjemnością przyłożyła ostrze do jego sutka i sprawnym ruchem odcięła go. Anioł zacisnął zęby z bólu, ale nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Nie pokaże słabości przed jakimś demonem.

- Bóg nigdy na to nie pozwoli – powiedział pewny siebie Castiel.

- Czyżby anioł nie czytał Biblii? Zapomniałeś już o zapowiedzi apokalipsy?

Pamiętał doskonale, ale Biblia była tylko książką napisaną przez ludzi. Apokalipsę dało się powstrzymać, Lucyfer wcale nie musiał być uwolniony. Był pewny, że Michael i Rafael zrobią wszystko, by to powstrzymać.

- Co chcesz ze mną zrobić? – zapytał.

- Czy to nie oczywiste? Zamierzam wydrzeć z ciebie każdą informację o niebie, jaka posiadasz.

- Nic nie wiem o planach nieba – odparł i syknął z bólu, gdy Lilith zrobiła mu nacięcie wzdłuż mostka.

- Oczywiście, że wiesz. Gabriel i Anael pewnie wiedzieliby więcej, ale zginęli, jak zapewne już się dowiedziałeś.

Azazel mówił mu to samo. Do czasu rozmowy z nim był pewny, że jego rodzeństwo jest bezpieczne w niebie. Dalej nie wierzył w ich śmierć, Gabriel i Anna byli silniejsi od niego, musieli jakoś uciec. Chyba, że nie odzyskali mocy na czas. Bał się odwiedzić niebo, by sprawdzić, czy jego rodzeństwo żyje, próbował się z nimi tylko skontaktować telepatycznie, ale nie słyszał ich głosów. Nie słyszał głosów żadnego z aniołów. Nie wiedział, czy powinno go to martwić.

- Nie wierzę demonom – powiedział i spojrzał na Lilith z obrzydzeniem. – Potraficie tylko kłamać.

- Moi zaufani poddani widzieli na własne oczy, jak znikają pod wodą. Byli wtedy ludźmi. Zginęli. Nie jest mi przykro.

Castiel nie odpowiedział w żaden sposób. Nie wiedział, co jeszcze mógłby powiedzieć, nie miał żadnego pomysłu, jak odwrócić uwagę Lilith wystarczająco długo, by udało mu się przetrwać do czasu przybycia jakiejś pomocy.

Jego brak odpowiedzi zachęcił Lilith do roboty. Castiel mógł tylko patrzeć, jak demon wbija mu jego własną broń w udo. Całym jego ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz. To nie był jeszcze najgorszy ból, mógł go znieść bez żadnego problemu. Jedno spojrzenie w oczy Lilith zapewniło go jednak, że to jeszcze nie koniec.

Nie bał się. Nie miał nic do wyjawienia, mogła go torturować ile tylko chciała. Prędzej go zabije, niż czegoś się dowie.

- Nadal udajesz, że nic nie wiesz? – zapytała, wbijając miecz w drugie udo. Castiel zacisnął zęby z bólu.

- Nie muszę udawać.

Lilith podeszła do ołtarza i odłożyła broń. Zamiast niej wzięła dzban ze świętym olejem i świeczkę.

- Zobaczymy, jak wytrzymasz to.

Oblała obie jego nogi olejem, ale tylko do wysokości kolana. Castiel wiedział, że nie zginie od tego, a przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję. Po czymś takim wątpił jednak w to, czy będzie w stanie chodzić w najbliższym czasie. Jeśli się uwolni. Na szczęście ogień nie powinien przenieść się wyżej.

- Tracisz czas. – Powiedział to, by oszczędzić sobie bólu. Ile razy miał jej jeszcze powtarzać, że nie wiedział nic o planach nieba, które prawdopodobnie wciąż nie chciało mieć z nim nic wspólnego?

- Jeszcze się przekonamy.

Przystawiła płomień świecy do jego nogi i podpaliła olej, który natychmiast się zajął. Castiel od razu poczuł ten sam potworny ból, co wcześniej. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, krzyknął, ale swoim prawdziwym głosem. Stare szyby w oknach roztrzaskały się, porozstawiane wszędzie świece zaczęły się trząść i upadać, a część demonów zasłoniła uszy, gdy dotarł do nich niewyobrażalnie głośny krzyk anioła.

Lilith pozostała niewzruszona. Uśmiechała się, słysząc ten wrzask pełen bólu. Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem.

* * *

Sam powoził. Zmusił Deana do tego, by odpoczął nim dotrą na miejsce, gdziekolwiek się ono nie znajdowało. Dean na początku się stawiał, ale teraz uznał, że to był dobry pomysł. Pomimo niepokoju, udało mu się trochę zdrzemnąć, na całe szczęście nie doświadczając tego dziwnego snu, który najpewniej zaraz by go obudził.

Przespał co najmniej półtorej godziny i powoli się rozbudzał, kiedy nagle usłyszał dziwny dźwięk z oddali. Koń najwyraźniej też go usłyszał, bo zatrzymał się nagle i zaczął wierzgać, jakby na drogę wypełzł wąż.

Dean spojrzał na brata, który próbował uspokoić zwierzę.

- Słyszałeś to? – zapytał, odwracając się w stronę, z której dobiegł dźwięk. Brzmiał jak pisk. Bardzo głośny pisk.

- Tak – odparł Sam. Koń przestał wierzgać, ale wciąż był niespokojny, tak jakby nadal mógł słyszeć ten dźwięk.

- Nie wiem jak ty, Sammy, ale gdy ja słyszę taki dźwięk, to idę go sprawdzić.

Sam przytaknął i popędził konia, zmuszając go, by zjechał z drogi. Zamierzali jechać na skróty, nie mogli marnować cennego czasu. Ten krzyk, to mógł być krzyk Castiela. I brzmiał jak oczywista pułapka.

Gdy byli bliżej, znowu usłyszeli ten sam krzyk. Tym razem koń padł na ziemię jak martwy, a Dean i Sam musieli zasłonić uszy, by nie ogłuchnąć. Wciąż słyszeli wrzask, który rozsadzał im czaszki. W całym swoim życiu nigdy nie słyszeli czegoś takiego.

Krzyk w końcu znowu ucichł. Bracia ostrożnie odsłonili uszy i rozejrzeli się dookoła.

- Co to do cholery jest? – zapytał Dean.

Sam zeskoczył z wozu i podszedł do konia. Zwierzę wciąż żyło, ale wyraźnie cierpiało. Bezwładnie poruszał nogami, nawet nie próbując się podnieść, a z jego uszu leciała krew.

- Straciliśmy transport – powiedział. Dean od razu rzucił mu rewolwer, by ulżył zwierzęciu w cierpieniu. Sam strzelił raz i koń znieruchomiał.

Zostawili go tak. Nie mieli ani czasu ani siły, by przenosić gdzieś tak ciężkie zwierzę. Szybko zabrali z wozu potrzebne rzeczy, nie przejmując się, czy ktoś znajdzie to, co zostało. Schowali do kieszeni płaszczy wodę święconą i sól. Oprócz mizerykordii Dean wziął też Colta, a nóż na demony zostawił bratu. Ruszyli w dalszą drogę.

Nie potrzebowali już następnego krzyku, by trafić na miejsce, znaleźli je bez problemu.

- Czemu to zawsze musi być kościół – zapytał Sam, gdy zobaczyli opuszczony budynek po raz pierwszy. – To demony, czemu nie ukrywają się w bardziej... mrocznych miejscach?

- Nie wiem i nie obchodzi mnie to. Wchodzimy.

Sam szybko złapał brata za ramię i zatrzymał go, nim ten pobiegł w stronę kościoła.

- Tak bez planu?

- Wchodzimy, zabijamy każdego sukinsyna z czarnymi oczami, uwalniamy Casa i wychodzimy. To mój plan.

- Jest głupi.

- Wymyśl lepszy.

Nie mógł, bo nie było lepszego planu. Demony na pewno pilnowały każdego możliwego wejścia. Przez którekolwiek by nie weszli i tak wpadliby w pułapkę.

- Nie podoba mi się to – wyznał Sam.

- Mnie też nie. – Dean wziął głęboki wdech i zacisnął mocno palce na mizerykordii. Zamierzał pozbyć się nią wszystkich normalnych demonów, a Colta wykorzystać na tę białooką sukę. – Chodź.

Nie wiedzieli sensu w skradaniu się, więc nawet nie próbowali tego robić. Gdy otworzyli drzwi kościoła, demony już na nich czekały, tak jak się spodziewali. Ale Sam i Dean nie zwrócili na nie praktycznie żadnej uwagi. Ich wzrok zatrzymał się na Castielu przykutym do ściany. Jego klatka piersiowa była cała we krwi, która skapywała nieprzerwanie na podłogę. Ale to nogi wyglądały najgorzej. Były spalone. Bracia widzieli spopielone mięśnie, a w jednym miejscu nawet odsłoniętą i sczerniałą kość. Deanowi podszedł żołądek do gardła, prawie zapomniał, po co tu przyszedł, dopóki przywódczyni demonów się nie odezwała.

- Witajcie ponownie, chłopcy. Miło, że dołączyliście.

To było jak sygnał dla pozostałych demonów, które rzuciły się na braci. Dean szybko wziął się w garść i gdy jeden z demonów zaatakował, wykonał unik, a potem wbił mu mizerykordię w szyję. Nie tracąc czasu zabrał się za następnego przeciwnika. Demon zdołał go powalić na ziemię silnym uderzeniem w głowę, ale gdy zawisł nad nim, by dokończyć dzieła, Dean ponownie użył mizerykordii. Broń bez żadnego problemu wbiła się w ciało opętanego mężczyzny i zabiła siedzącego w nim demona. Dwa załatwione.

Korzystając z kilku sekund przerwy, zerknął na Sama, który właśnie wbił nóż w brzuch jednego demona. Inny leżał już martwy u jego stóp, z poderzniętym gardłem. Cztery zabite, zostały dwa.

Bracia zbliżyli się do siebie i czekali na kolejny atak. Demony z przerażeniem patrzyły na broń w ich rękach, ale nie uciekły. Rzuciły się do przodu, Sam i Dean byli na to gotowi i bez problemu poradzili sobie i z tym demonami. Poszło nawet za łatwo, w czym utwierdziła ich przywódczyni, która zaczęła klaskać.

- Brawo – powiedziała. – Czułam, że dacie sobie radę.

- Z tobą też sobie damy radę. – Dean wyciągnął Colta i wymierzył do demona. Nie podobało mu się to, że się nie przestraszyła.

- Naprawdę chcecie mnie zabić tym? – zapytała i wzięła do ręki mizerykordię. Dean uświadomił sobie, że musi należeć do Castiela.

- To nie jest zwykły rewolwer.

- Wiem o tym. Ale nie zabijecie mnie nim. Nie uda wam się.

- Chcesz się przekonać?

Bez mrugnięcia okiem, Dean strzelił, celując prosto w serce demona. Nie miał pojęcia jak, ale uniknęła kuli, która tylko o włos minęła Castiela.

- Prawie zabiłeś przyjaciela, gratulację – odezwała się kobieta. – Zostały wam już tylko trzy kule. Chcesz spróbować jeszcze raz?

Chciał i tym razem zamierzał się postarać, by nie trafić przypadkowo Castiela. Nie zdążył nawet nacisnąć na spust, kiedy on i Sam zostali nagle złapani od tyłu. W kościele pojawiło się więcej demonów, które zabrały im broń i nie pozwoliły, by mogli się ruszyć. Samowi udało się jeszcze dźgnąć jednego, ale nóż został w ciele demona, gdy dwa pozostałe zaczęły ciągnąć go razem z bratem w stronę ołtarza i przykutego do ściany Castiela.

Dean szarpał się, ale to nie przynosiło to żadnego efektu, trzymały go dwa demony i nie zamierzały puścić. W końcu zrezygnował i spojrzał znowu na Castiela, który nie poruszył się, odkąd tylko weszli do kościoła. Na pewno żył, demon tak powiedział, ale oczywiście mógł kłamać.

- Co mu zrobiliście? – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby Dean.

- Wasz przyjaciel wybrał milczenie zamiast współpracy – odparł demon i odwrócił się w stronę Castiela, wbijając mu mizerykordię między żebra.

Anioł poruszył się nieznacznie, ale nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Z rany zaczęło emanować jasne światło. Deanowi ani trochę się to nie podobało, Castiel był bliski śmierci.

- Współpracy? – zapytał Sam. – W czym anioł może wam pomóc?

- Dziwię się, że o to pytasz. Oczywiście, że w poznaniu planów nieba.

- On nic nie wie.

- To samo jej mówiłem – odezwał się Castiel, unosząc głowę i spoglądając na braci. Pomimo ran, na jego twarzy wciąż było widać determinację. – Ale Lilith najwyraźniej nie chce pogodzić się z prawdą.

- Lilith? – zdziwił się Sam. – Czytałem o tobie.

- Mam nadzieję, że były to same okropne rzeczy.

- Kim jest Lilith? – zapytał Dean, zwracając nieznacznie głowę w stronę Sama, nie spuszczając jednak demona z oczu.

- Ponoć była pierwszą żoną Adama, jeszcze przed Ewą.

Dean zmrużył oczy i spojrzał na kobietę.

- Nieźle się trzyma jak na kogoś, kto ma kilka tysięcy lat.

- Nie była żoną Adama – powiedział Castiel. – Jest pierwszym demonem stworzonym przez Lucyfera. Jego córką. Teraz ona chce go uwolnić.

- Czy to nie oznacza apokalipsy?

- Jak najbardziej – odparła Lilith. – Ale zanim ją zaczniemy, muszę poznać pozycje niebiańskich wojsk. Pod warunkiem, że Castiel w końcu mi je wyjawi.

- Castiel nie wie nic o planach nieba. – Wszyscy zwrócili głowy w stronę nowej osoby, która pojawiła się w kościele. To była kobieta. Gdyby nie okoliczności, Dean zwróciłby większą uwagę na jej urodę, ale będąc trzymanym w potrzasku przez demony, mógł jej się przyjrzeć tylko pobieżnie. Najbardziej rzuciły mu się w oczy jej czerwone włosy. Przypominała demona bardziej niż Lilith. Może była demonem?

- Ciebie się tu nie spodziewałam – powiedziała Lilith i uśmiechnęła się.

- Zostaw go, on nic nie wie – powtórzyła kobieta. – Ja wiem.

- Annie, nie – odezwał się znów Castiel.

Dean spojrzał na skutego anioła. Anna? Więc to była jego siostra, o której tyle opowiadał. Ale Azazel powiedział, że nie żyje. No i gdzie był ostatni z trójki rodzeństwa, Gabriel?

- Nie martw się, Castiel. – Anna zaczęła iść w ich stronę. Dean myślał, że pozbędzie się demonów i ich uwolni, ale ona tylko przeszła obok nich, patrząc na Lilith. – Nie uwolnisz, Lucyfera, Lilith.

Anna była już naprawdę blisko demona, Dean i Sam wyczekiwali, kiedy złapie sukę za mordę i pozbędzie się jej raz na zawsze. Ale nic takiego się nie stało. Obie kobiety stały naprzeciw siebie i nie atakowały siebie nawzajem.

- Powinnaś być martwa na dnie Tamizy – zauważyła Lilith.

- Anioły nie muszę oddychać – odparła Anna. – Przykro mi, że cię rozczarowaliśmy.

- My? Czyli Gabriel też gdzieś jest?

- Jest zajęty.

Deana już wkurzała ta rozmowa. Anioł i demon urządzały sobie pogawędkę, choć powinni próbować rozszarpać sobie nawzajem gardła.

- Gdy tylko zajmę się tobą i Castielem, zajmę się też nim.

W końcu Lilith zaatakowała, używając mizerykordii. Anna bez problemu uniknęła ataku, w jej dłoni nagle też znalazła się broń, taki sam anielski miecz, którym wymierzyła cios w kierunku serca Lilith.

- Przez te lata na ziemi zapomniałaś już, jak się walczy? – zapytał demon. – Nie jesteś już tak silna, jak kiedyś.

- Pokażę ci, jak silna wciąż jestem.

Walczyły teraz zupełnie na poważnie, próbując zranić swojego przeciwnika jak najszybciej. Dean modlił się, by Anna trafiła pierwsza i to najlepiej w jakiś witalny organ. Ale to się nigdy nie stało. Anna poruszała się zbyt wolno, Lilith była dużo szybsza. Cała walka wyglądała na potyczkę demona z człowiekiem, a nie aniołem. Dean zaczął się poważnie martwić, czy jednak wyjdą stąd żywi.

I wtedy Lilith trafiła Annę. Ostrze mizerykordii rozcięło jej brzuch. Tak jak w przypadku Castiela, z rany emanowało światło. Anna złapała się za nią i opuściła gardę. To był błąd, który Lilith natychmiast wykorzystała. Uderzyła anioła z całej siły, a potem jeszcze raz.

Anna coraz bardziej wyglądała jak słaby człowiek, próbowała się bronić, ale Lilith była lepsza. Wytrąciła jej broń z ręki i złapała za ramiona, rzucając nią o ścianę tuż obok Castiela.

Dean spodziewał się, że teraz ją zabije, ale zamiast tego Lilith podniosła świecę i rzuciła ją na podłogę. Anna i Castiel byli teraz zamknięci za ścianą ognia.

- To powinno was zatrzymać – powiedziała Lilith, zgarniając sobie włosy z czoła. – Cieszę się, że dołączyłaś, Anno. Skoro tak wiele wiesz o niebie, chętnie to wykorzystam. Zajmiesz miejsce Castiela.

Dean szarpnął się, słysząc to. Nie było wątpliwości, że Lilith mówiła o uśmierceniu jego przyjaciela. Nie zamierzał na to pozwolić, ale nie mógł zrobić za wiele. Nie mieli już praktycznie żadnej nadziei na wyjście z tego cało. Lilith schwytała dwa anioły. Jeśli one nie mogły nic zrobić, to nikt już nie mógł. To był koniec.

- Mamy przerąbane – wyszeptał.

Sam go usłyszał i spojrzał na niego. Był w równie wielkim szoku widząc przegraną Anny, co Dean.

- Może jeszcze nic straconego.

- Oczywiście, że jeszcze nic straconego! Czołem, wszystkim, Gabriel z tej strony!

Po raz pierwszy odkąd Sam i Dean zobaczyli Lilith, ta wyglądała na autentycznie zaskoczoną i może nawet trochę przerażoną.

Gabriel pojawił się znikąd. Opierał się o ścianę, jakby wokół nie było bandy demonów do zabicia.

- Co się stało z tym niebem w tych czasach. – Lilith zacisnęła mocno dłoń na mizerykordii. Typowa oznaka stresu. – Podobno aniołowie nie wracają po swoich żołnierzy.

- To prawda, ale postanowiłem się wprosić. Nie mogłem przegapić takiej zabawy.

Dean nie mógł uwierzyć, w to co widzi i słyszy. Czy ten cały Gabriel naprawdę zamierzał ich uratować z takim podejściem? Sprawiał wrażenie kogoś, kto nie potrafi sam się ubrać. Jasne, był aniołem, ale Anna też nim była, a mimo to poległa.

Gabriel odepchnął się od ściany i dalej zachowując się beztrosko, zaczął chodzić po kościele, wygwizdując jakąś melodię.

- Zamierzasz walczyć, czy przyszedłeś pozwiedzać? – zapytał Lilith. Wyglądała na wściekłą.

- Po co walczyć, rozejdźmy się wszyscy w pokoju.

- On chyba żartuje – wyszeptał pod nosem Dean.

- Nie żartuję – zapewnił Gabriel. Dean był zaskoczony, że anioł go usłyszał. – Naprawdę nie mam ochoty z nikim walczyć i wolałbym tego uniknąć.

- Co z ciebie za anioł? – zapytał Dean wściekle. – Pozwolisz odejść demonom, które chciały zabić twoje rodzeństwo?

Spojrzał na Castiela i Annę, którzy byli uwięzieni. Wyglądali bezbronnie i wcale nie przypominali aniołów. Jak Gabriel mógł w ogóle myśleć o puszczeniu demonów wolno po czymś takim?

- Zluzuj portki, Deano. – Dean był zbyt zaskoczony dziwną wypowiedzią, by się obrazić czy w jakiś sposób odpowiedzieć. – To że nie chcę walczyć nie oznacza, że tego nie zrobię.

- I co takiego zamierzasz zrobić, Gabrielu? – spytała arogancko Lilith. – Anna nie dała rady. Wszyscy jesteście osłabieni po byciu ludźmi. Myślisz, że ty mi dasz radę? Lucyfer nauczył mnie paru sztuczek!

- Zapominasz o czymś, skarbie. – Gabriel uśmiechnął się. Dean zauważył, że anioł jest bardzo pewny siebie.

- Czyżby? O czym?

Gabriel zniknął. W jednej chwili stał w jednym miejscu, a w drugiej już go nie było, by po chwili pojawić się tuż przed Lilith. Już się nie uśmiechał, w końcu wyglądał bardzo poważnie i jak prawdziwy anioł.

- Jestem archaniołem, dziwko.

Lilith spoglądała na Gabriela w szoku. Szybko jednak się otrząsnęła. Chciała dźgnąć Gabriela mizerykordią, ale ten nawet nie patrząc na ruch jej ręki, zatrzymał ją. Dean widział, jak anioł mocno zacisnął palce na nadgarstku demona, który nagle zaczął się słaniać na nogach. Na twarzy Lilith widać było ból.

Spoglądając na nią z obrzydzeniem, Gabriel uniósł dłoń i od niechcenia pstryknął palcami. Dean i Sam z początku, nie wiedzieli, co się stało. Nagle po prostu przestali czuć na sobie ręce demonów, a zamiast tego poczuli jak coś uderza o nich i zaczyna spływać po ich skórze. Potrzebowali kilku sekund i spojrzenia na siebie nawzajem, by zobaczyć, że Gabriel jednym pstryknięciem sprawił, że wszystkie demony eksplodowały. Rozerwał je na drobne kawałki, które pokrywały wszystko w pobliżu, łącznie z Samem i Deanem, którzy byli cali w krwi i kawałkach ludzkiego ciała. To było obrzydliwe i nawet wiele lat polowań nie sprawiło, że nie mieli ochoty zwymiotować.

Pomimo szoku, usłyszeli jak Gabriel znowu pstryka palcami. Puścił Lilith, która upadła na kolana i łapiąc się za brzuch, zaczęła wymiotować. W przerwach pomiędzy kolejnymi mdłościami, poruszała ustami, próbując coś powiedzieć, ale udawało jej się tylko wyjąkać kilka sylab.

- Co takiego? – Gabriel przyłożył dłoń do ucha i nachylił się nad demonem. – Nie zrozumiałem.

- Co mi zrobiłeś? – wydyszała w końcu Lilith, nim znowu zwymiotowała.

- To tylko gwoździe w żołądku, nie umrzesz od tego – zapewnił ją i zabrał mizerykordię, którą upuściła na podłogę. – Ale od tego już tak.

Archanioł wbił ostrze w skroń Lilith. Przeszło na wylot. Próbowała coś powiedzieć ostatkiem sił, ale jedynym, co wydobywało się z jej ust, były nic nie znaczące jęki.

- Shh – uciszył ją Gabriel, przykładając jej palec do ust. Wyciągnął miecz i tym samym palcem popchnął jej ciało, które upadło na podłogę. Gabriel przyjrzał mu się z zaciekawieniem po czym wzruszył ramionami.

Dean zmienił zdanie co do Gabriela. Może i był nieco dziecinny, ale zdecydowanie nie chciał z nim zadzierać. Mógł ich wszystkich zabić bez żadnego problemu. Anioły były straszne, w co oni się wplątali?

- Jesteście cali, chłopcy? – zapytał Gabriel, zbliżając się do nich.

Dean starał się zetrzeć jak najwięcej krwi z twarzy i nie myśleć o tym, że ma we włosach kawałki ludzkiego ciała. Sam robiący obok to samo był równie zdegustowany i z obrzydzeniem ściągnął z policzka kawałek czegoś, co wyglądało jak język.

- Tak – odparł Dean.

Gabriel uśmiechnął się do nich złośliwie. Najwyraźniej bawiła go ich sytuacja.

- Masz kawałek mózgu we włosach – powiedział do Sama po czym zwrócił się do Deana. – A ty chyba masz ząb wbity w szyje.

- I czyja to zasługa? – zapytał z przekąsem, dotykając szyi. Pod palcem wyczuł coś twardego. Chwycił i przyjrzał się temu, omal nie wymiotując, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że to rzeczywiście ząb.

- Nie musicie dziękować za ratunek. – Gabriel odwrócił się w stronę Anny i Castiela, który nie był już przykuty do ściany. Oboje nie mogli jednak wyjść poza barierę z ognia, a co gorsza, Castiel nie mógł ustać na spalonych nogach, Anna musiała go podtrzymywać. – Pomóżcie mojemu rodzeństwu, dobra? – zwrócił się znów do braci.

Dean i Sam przytaknęli. Podeszli do ognia i wykorzystując wodę święconą, ugasili część płomieni. Anna wyniosła Castiela z dala od reszty płomieni i choć mogła go utrzymać bez problemu sama, Dean wraz z bratem postanowili jej pomóc.

- Cas, wszystko okej? – zapytał Sam. On i Dean patrzyli na niego zmartwieni.

- Tak – odparł i uśmiechnął się do nich. – Zajmie to trochę czasu, ale wyleczę się.

- Słyszeliśmy twój krzyk – powiedział Dean. – Ten głośny pisk.

- Nie chciałem tego robić. Mój prawdziwy głos jest niebezpieczny dla ludzi – wyjaśnił Castiel. Anna i bracia pomogli mu wyjść z kościoła na świeże powietrze. Gabriel został w środku. Gdy Dean obejrzał się za siebie, zauważył, że robi coś przy ciele Lilith.

- Zabiłeś nam konia. Znowu – przypomniał mu Dean. Wciąż pamiętał pierwszego konia, którego Castiel zabił, gdy był opętany.

- Wybaczcie. Próbowałem się powstrzymać, wiedziałem, że Lilith chce w ten sposób naprowadzić was na miejsce, by wciągnąć was w pułapkę.

- W porządku. To nie tak, że nie chcieliśmy tam iść. Musieliśmy ci pomóc.

Castiel znowu się uśmiechnął, gdy Dean to powiedział. Wyglądało na to, że to właśnie chciał teraz usłyszeć.

- To dla mnie wiele znaczy, Dean. Wasza chęć pomocy mi. Nawet po tym, co zrobiłem w przeszłości. Chciałem was za to przeprosić.

Obaj bracia zauważyli, że Anna wzdrygnęła się nieco, ale postanowili to zignorować.

Sam odwzajemnił uśmiech Castiela.

- Nie musisz przepraszać, Cas – zapewnił go. – Rozumiemy.

Castiel przytaknął, wyraźnie zadowolony.

Teraz, kiedy wszystko już sobie wyjaśnili, a Castiel był bezpieczny, Dean nareszcie poczuł, że życie jako tako wraca do normy. Dokonali zemsty i załatwili wszystkie inne sprawy, mogli wracać do domu.

Gabriel dołączył do nich dopiero po kilku minutach. Anna poinformowała Deana i Sama, że rozmawiał z pozostałymi aniołami, którzy przebywali w niebie. Gdy w końcu wyszedł z kościoła, uśmiechał się zadowolony.

- Dziękuję, że się nim opiekowaliście – powiedział i wskazał na Castiela, klepiąc braci po plecach. – Wiecie, po ucieczce z Londynu. Ale teraz musimy już spadać, mój brat dostaje białej gorączki. Narka.

Nim Dean i Sam zdążyli jakoś odpowiedzieć albo zapytać, gdzie Gabriel się wybiera, ten już zniknął, a wraz z nim Anna i Castiel. Dean był nieco rozczarowany zniknięciem tego ostatniego. Liczył na to, że znowu będą podróżować razem.

- Narka? – zapytał ze zdziwieniem Sam, patrząc na miejsce, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu stał Gabriel.

Dean wzruszył ramionami. Pierwszy raz słyszał to słowo, ale było całkiem fajne.

- Mnie się podoba.

Sam pokręcił głową, ale uśmiechnął się.

- Znowu nas zostawili – zauważył.

Dean przytaknął. To nie było miłe znowu być opuszczonym przez przyjaciela, ale jakoś musieli to znowu przetrwać.

- Cas jeszcze wróci.

Sam spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

- Wierzysz w to?

- Ja to wiem.

- Mamy coraz większy postęp. Teraz nie musiałem cię do tego przekonywać.

- Przymknij się.

Wrócili do wozu, którego nikt jeszcze nie zdążył rozkraść. Bez konia był bezużyteczny, więc ruszając dalej zostawili go tak jak poprzednio, zabierając ze sobą kilka rzeczy, w tym prowiant, dziennik ojca oraz książkę otrzymaną od Angusa. Nie zapomnieli też o drugim dzienniku, tym należącym do Ernesta.

Gdy Dean przeszukiwał rzeczy w poszukiwaniu czegoś jeszcze ważnego, natknął się na nóż ze srebra, który Castiel bardzo lubił. Teraz miał dużo lepszą broń, potężniejszą, ale może chciałby dostać z powrotem coś, co było dla niego ważne.

Schował nóż wraz z innymi rzeczami i zabrał się za wyjmowanie kul z rewolwerów. Zdziwił się, gdy znalazł pośród nich Colta. Zostawili go w kościele, więc skąd wziął się tutaj?

Nie zastanawiał się nad tym długo i również schował broń. Wciąż były w niej trzy kule, mógł się do czegoś przydać. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co jeszcze spotkają na swojej drodze.

- Możemy ruszać? – zapytał Sama, gdy wszystko było już spakowane.

- Tak.

Bracia zarzucili swoje bagaże na ramiona i ruszyli w byle jakim kierunku, decydując, że później będą się martwić o to, gdzie dotrą.

* * *

Znaleźli kolejny wóz i konia, ale nie podróżowali tak długo. Poruszając się bez żadnego konkretnego planu, natknęli się na trakcję kolejową. Udało im się wygrać trochę pieniędzy i kupić bilety na pociąg, którym udali się do Liverpoolu. Stamtąd zamierzali popłynąć statkiem do Ameryki.

Sam przespał niemal całą podróż, chrapiąc głośniej niż parowóz, który ciągnął wszystkie wagony. Ale Dean nie miał nic przeciwko. Gdy Sam chrapał, to oznaczało, że czuje się bezpiecznie i że niczym się nie martwi. To był dobry znak.

Dean także nie miał powodów do zmartwień, nie chciał jednak spać w obawie przed tym dziwnym snem. Poza tym, zbyt wiele myśli zaprzątało mu głowę. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to już koniec. Dostali to, po co tu przyjechali, a nawet nieco więcej. Odnaleźli i stracili ojca tego samego dnia, ale pomścili go niedługo potem, zabijając Azazela. Poznali Castiela, którego na początku było im żal, a którego później polubili i zaczęli traktować jak brata. Stracili go dwa razy i dwa razy odzyskali, tylko po to, by stracić go po raz trzeci. Ale Dean dalej się o to nie martwił. Czuł, że Castiel do nich wróci. Nie tylko dlatego, bo on i Dean dzieli więź utworzoną wiele lat temu. Wróci, bo są przyjaciółmi, a to, że Castiel jest aniołem, na pewno mu w tym nie przeszkodzi.

Dean w końcu poddał się i zasnął, ale zamiast dziwnej postaci, ujrzał we śnie Amerykę i dom, który tam mieli. Bobby na nich czekał, pewnie się martwił. Nie widzieli go ponad rok.

Liverpool był dużo przyjemniejszym miastem niż Londyn. A przynajmniej sprawiał takie wrażenie. Jak tylko się tam znaleźli, Sam poszedł im załatwić transport za ocean, a Dean zajął się kwestią prowiantu. Wykorzystał ten moment na zwiedzanie. Nie wiedział, czy to zasługa tego, że miasto było portowe, ale ludzie byli przyjaźnie nastawieni do obcokrajowców. W Londynie dało się wyczuć niechęć mieszkańców już z daleka. Tutaj nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Dean naprawdę żałował, że nie był tu wcześniej.

Spotkał się z Samem godzinę później, w pobliżu portu.

- Załatwiłem nam statek, wypływa jutro z samego rana – powiedział uradowany. Tęsknił za domem, obaj tęsknili. Nie powinni tutaj jednak stać we dwójkę. Castiel powinien być z nimi, a przede wszystkim ojciec. Przybyli tu specjalnie po niego i musieli wracać sami.

Znaleźli w porcie bar, w którym postanowili coś zjeść. Deanowi udało się zamówić herbatę bez mleka, a jedzenie tu serwowane było naprawdę dobre i tanie. To było miłe miejsce.

- W końcu wracamy do domu – westchnął z zadowoleniem Sam, spoglądając przez okno na port.

- Tak. Chociaż jeszcze bym tu chwilę został – wyznał Dean.

Sam od razu oderwał wzrok od okna i spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

- Naprawdę?

Dean wzruszył ramionami.

- Słyszałem, że mają tu klub piłkarski. Everton, czy jakoś tak. Moglibyśmy zobaczyć jakiś mecz, czy coś.

Sam uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem.

- Chyba nie mamy na to czasu. Nasz statek czeka.

- Wiem.

- Może kiedyś tu wrócimy – zaproponował Sam. – Nie po to, by polować, tylko żeby pozwiedzać.

- Czemu nie.

Nie marnowali reszty pieniędzy na nocleg i po prostu przespali się na ulicy. Sam poszedł spać pierwszy, później zamienił się z Deanem. Rano obaj byli podekscytowani powrotem jeszcze bardziej, niż poprzedniego dnia. Sam poprowadził ich do statku, którym mieli popłynąć do domu. Był nieco większy niż ten, którym tu przypłynęli. Dean nie przepadał za statkami, uważał, że gdyby ludzie mieli pokonywać oceany, mieliby płetwy. Całe szczęście jeszcze nikt nie wybudował maszyny do latania. To by było jeszcze głupsze posunięcie od pływania. Kto o zdrowych zmysłach chciałby się oderwać od przyjemnej i bezpiecznej ziemi? Kiedy Dean patrzył na tych wszystkich szaleńców wznoszących się w górę w balonie, zastanawiał się, co rzuciło im się na mózg.

- Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał z troską Sam. Dean zdał sobie sprawę, że od co najmniej dwóch minut gapi się na statek z przerażeniem w oczach. Ten olbrzym mógł zatonąć. W każdej chwili. Umiał pływać, ale co miałby zrobić na środku oceanu? Nie chciał pójść na dno.

- Powinni zbudować jakiś długi most ciągnący się przez ocean – powiedział. – To byłoby lepsze od statków.

Sam parsknął śmiechem.

- To z logicznego punktu widzenia niemożliwe. Ocean jest za wielki, to nie mała rzeka.

- Wiem. Ale pływanie jest niebezpieczne.

- Latanie jest dużo bezpieczniejsze, Dean. – Bracia odwrócili się za siebie i zobaczyli Castiela, stojącego około dwóch stóp za nimi. Był cały i zdrowy, jego nogi nie były już spalone, nie miał żadnych ran. Wyglądał dokładnie tak samo jak wtedy, kiedy podróżowali razem.

- Cas, ty sukinsynu! – Dean podszedł do przyjaciela i objął go. Tęsknił za nim jak cholera, choć niedługo trwała ich rozłąka. Wciąż jednak musieli nadrobić czas, kiedy szukali go po jego tajemniczym zniknięciu kilka miesięcy temu.

Castiel odwzajemnił uścisk i poklepał Deana po plecach.

- Skąd się tu wziąłeś? – zapytał Sam i również uściskał przyjaciela, gdy Dean go puścił.

- Obiecaliście pokazać mi Amerykę – przypomniał im Castiel. Dean z zadowoleniem zauważył, że jego głos wrócił już do normy. Nie był już tak szorstki, jak wcześniej. Znowu brzmiał jak paniczyk z Londynu. – To nadal aktualne?

- Pewnie że tak. Mieliśmy nadzieję, że się pokażesz.

- Nie mamy dla ciebie biletu – zauważył Dean. – Jak chcesz wejść na statek?

- Mam bilet. – Castiel wyciągnął z kieszeni świstek papieru. – Nie uwierzycie, jak łatwo anioł może zdobyć bilet.

- Ukradłeś go?

Castiel zmrużył oczy i spojrzał na bilet.

- Gabriel powiedział, że bilet leżał na ziemi. Ale nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby go ukradł.

- Archanioł załatwił ci bilet? – zdziwił się Sam. – Nie mogłeś sam tego zrobić.

- Nie jestem już aniołem.

Bracia nie spodziewali się tego usłyszeć. Dean przeraził się nawet, że Castiel znowu zrobił coś, co zasługiwało na odebranie mu mocy.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał.

- Zrezygnowałem – odparł Castiel i uśmiechnął się. – Polubiłem życie człowieka, a w niebie nie jestem aż tak bardzo potrzebny. Chcę być łowcą – wyjaśnił i uśmiechnął się dumnie.

Dean nie mógł uwierzyć, że Castiel wybrał ich, zamiast swojej rodziny w niebie. Zrezygnował z przydatnych mocy, by być z nimi, by dalej robić to co oni.

- Co z Anną i Gabrielem? – spytał Sam.

- Są dalej aniołami. Poparli moją decyzję.

- Bóg zgodził się na to?

- Tak. Michael powiedział, że odbierze mi łaskę, to co czyni mnie aniołem i odeśle mnie na ziemię, skoro tego bardzo chcę. Udowodniłem jemu i wszystkim aniołom, że odpokutowałem za to, co zrobiłem. To wasza zasługa.

- Nasza? – zdziwił się Dean. – Jak to?

- Wybaczyliście mi. Najwyraźniej to przekonało wszystkich aniołów w niebie, że zasługuję na druga szanse. Dziękuję wam.

- Nie ma sprawy, Cas. – Sam objął go ramieniem. Było to trochę niezręczne zważywszy na wzrost Sama. Castiel wyglądał przy nim jak karzeł, a wcale nie był niski.

- Puść biedaka, zaraz zacznie się czerwienić ze wstydu – powiedział Dean, nie mogąc przestać się uśmiechać. Wszystko wreszcie było na swoim miejscu.

- Nie ma mowy, za bardzo za nim tęskniłem.

Sam zaczął prowadzić Castiela w stronę statku, niedługo wypływali, to był najwyższy czas, by w końcu na niego wsiąść.

Dean jeszcze raz spojrzał na Liverpool. Kiedy wyruszali do Anglii, nie sądzili, że tyle rzeczy ich tu spotka. Myśleli, że szybko znajdą ojca, zabiją żółtookiego i wrócą do domu. Nie spodziewali się, że spotkają na swojej drodze anioła, który spowodował to wszystko i zaprzyjaźnią się z nim do tego stopnia, że będą mu w stanie to wybaczyć. Życie było dziwne.

- Dean, idziesz?! – zawołał do niego Sam. On i Castiel byli już na statku.

Poprawił torbę na ramieniu i zaczął wchodzić na statek. Członek załogi poprosił go o bilet. Dean zaczął grzebać w kieszeni płaszcza, ale oprócz biletu wyciągnął też jakiś inny papier. Przyjrzał mu się dopiero, gdy był już na statku. Sam i Castiel nie zwracali na niego uwagi, rozmawiali o rzeczach, które koniecznie trzeba zobaczyć w Ameryce.

Na kartce były napisane tylko dwa słowa: _pilnuj tego_.

Dean nie rozpoznawał pisma, a już na pewno nie wiedział, czego niby ma pilnować. Kartki papieru? I wtedy poczuł ciepło na skórze, zaraz na wysokości serca. Zdziwiony włożył rękę pod koszulę i złapał to coś. To nie był jego medalion, ta rzecz była nieco większa i wydzielała ciepło. Wyjął ją na zewnątrz i jego oczom ukazała się mała fiolka z czymś świecącym w środku. Przypominało to nieco energię, która emanowała z Castiela, gdy został zraniony przez Lilith. Czy to była jego anielska moc? Ale skąd się wzięła wokół jego szyi? I kto ją tutaj umieścił?

Jeszcze raz spojrzał na kartkę, ale nie był na niej żadnych wskazówek. Nie było szans, by mógł się dowiedzieć, kto to napisał.

Rozum podpowiadał mu, że powinien pozbyć się fiolki. To mogło być coś niebezpiecznego. Ale jeśli rzeczywiście była to moc Castiela, mogła się jeszcze kiedyś przydać. No i na kartce było napisane, by tego pilnowała, czyli musiało to być ważne dla kogoś. Dla Castiela albo tego, kto dał ją Deanowi.

Nienawidził takich zagadek.

- Dean, przestań panikować z powodu statku i chodź do nas – powiedział Sam. – Trzeba zobaczyć, gdzie będziemy spać, chodź.

Dean szybko schował fiolkę z powrotem pod ubranie i dołączył do brata oraz przyjaciela. Uśmiechnął się do nich i razem z nimi poszedł szukać ich kajuty, decydując, że później zajmie się sprawą fiolki i umieszczonej w niej mocy Castiela. Teraz był zbyt szczęśliwy, by zajmować się takimi problemami. Wracał do domu. Z bratem i najlepszym przyjacielem.

* * *

**Trylogia zakończona. Dalszy ciąg historii zostanie opowiedziany w dwóch kolejnych częściach pod tytułem: _Jak na ziemi tak i w niebie_.**


End file.
